Nemici: una storia d'amore
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Il 30 settembre 1985 veniva trasmesso negli USA il primo episodio di M.A.S.K. Oggi, trent'anni dopo, fioriscono le iniziative per festeggiare un compleanno tanto impegnativo e io voglio dare il mio piccolo contributo con questo racconto. Che è soprattutto una storia d'amore, ma non solo. È anche una storia sull'amore. E ha l'ambizione di dare alla serie ciò che le manca: un finale.
1. Paradise

DISCLAIMER:Non posseggo nessuno dei personaggi del cartone animato, che invece appartengono alla Kenner Toys.

Posseggo, al contrario, Rosamund Warfield detta Rose, il barone Wynstan Warfield e vari personaggi minori, più ovviamente tutti i fantasmi di Warfiel Manor. O forse è meglio dire che sono loro che posseggono me...

Adesso due avvertenze.

 **LA PRIMA** : questo racconto è il finale che io preferisco per Misterious M.A.S.K., quello che più mi appartiene. Quindi la storia riprende, con sviluppi completamente nuovi e senza piramidi aliene, dal capitolo BAD VIBRATIONS.

Non dico che è necessario leggerla per capirci qualcosa ma... sì in effetti sarebbe meglio, almeno per non sorprendersi troppo di come i protagonisti sono arrivati al punto in cui li trovate adesso (e che, lo ammetto, è abbastanza folle partendo dal canon).

 **LA SECONDA** : il titolo di ogni capitolo è anche il titolo di una celebre canzone inglese e questo racconto è agganciato a una playlist con lo stesso titolo che già potete ascoltare sul Tubo. Il mio account lì ha il medesimo nick.

Non necessariamente il testo c'entra con il capitolo, ciò che importa sono il titolo e le atmosfere che evoca la musica. È una specie di "riassunto sonoro" o di "sommario emozionale" del racconto.

È un esperimento, ditemi cose ne pensate. :)

 **PARADISE**

Vanessa guardò con angoscia verso il fitto fogliame da cui provenivano le grida dei loro inseguitori, sempre più vicine.

Respirava affannosamente, senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo.

Come paralizzata.

Fortunatamente, Matt l'afferrò per la mano e la trascinò con forza con sé; corsero per qualche metro e si appiattirono contro il grosso tronco di un albero, seminascosti dai rami bassi e dalle grandi foglie lucenti. L'attirò a sé circondandole la vita con un braccio e le fece cenno di tacere.

Da lì videro il piccolo gruppo di indigeni raggiungere la radura dove si erano fermati pochi minuti prima; li videro guardarsi attorno con aria minacciosa brandendo lance e archi già armati di frecce acuminate.

Era chiaro che la loro unica speranza era che quegli uomini non si accorgessero di loro e passassero oltre, perché se fosse andata diversamente sapevano di non avere molte possibilità di cavarsela in un combattimento diretto.

Vanessa aveva solo la sua pistola, sempre che funzionasse ancora nonostante l'umidità della foresta, e il coltello e Matt certo non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare una lotta corpo a corpo. Spaventata, l'agente di Veleno sollevò il viso verso di lui: il suo sguardo era una muta domanda.

Il milionario non poteva risponderle, ma i suoi occhi dicevano chiaramente "non preoccuparti, andrò tutto bene".

Sforzandosi di controllare l'angoscia, appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo e respirò profondamente, gli occhi serrati: il cuore le batteva all'impazzata nel petto e confusamente si augurò che se lui se ne fosse accorto l'avrebbe attribuito alla tensione del momento e non all'emozione che l'attraversava, facendola tremare.

Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che un uomo l'aveva fatta sentire tanto al sicuro? Forse non ricordava nemmeno che le fosse mai capitato niente del genere.

Del resto, lei per prima era convinta di non aver bisogno di questo tipo di attenzioni: Vanessa Warfield era una donna fin troppo indipendente, una che se la sapeva cavare da sola in ogni circostanza.

Eppure doveva ammettere che, nonostante il rischio che stavano correndo, una parte di lei desiderava solo che quel momento durasse il più a lungo possibile.

Vanessa si calò giù per l'ultimo tratto di roccia e ricominciò a farsi strada attraverso il fitto fogliame. L'uniforme scura le stava appiccicata addosso e i capelli le si erano come incollati sulla fronte; tutt'intorno a lei dal terreno umido, dai tronchi ricoperti di muschio, dalla spessa copertura verde che quasi nascondeva il cielo stillavano calore e un'insopportabile cappa di umidità.

Procedeva a fatica tra le piante rampicanti e i tronchi spezzati quando un uccello, una visione di rosso e di giallo, le saettò davanti con un grido da strega.

Un altro grido gli fece eco: "Aspetta!".

Matt si appoggiò a un albero dalla cui sommità cadde crepitando una pioggia di gocce.

"Non posso quasi muovermi, con tutti questi rampicanti" ansimò.

L'agente di Veleno scavalcò un tronco spezzato e si trovò d'improvviso davanti a uno spettacolo straordinario.

In piedi, una mano contro un albero grigio, strizzò gli occhi meravigliata.

Una frangia di mangrovie sorgeva ai margini di una piccola laguna scintillante: dritte o inclinate o per traverso, i tronchi che spiccavano contro luce con le loro piume verdi alte nell'aria. Il suolo sotto di esse era ricoperto di erba e muschio, dappertutto c'erano alberi caduti, felci e piccoli fiori che non aveva mai visto prima.

L'aria era piena di profumi e dietro s'apriva il buio della foresta vera e propria.

Contro l'irregolare arco scuro della giungla, la laguna era ferma come un lago di montagna. Con tutte le sfumature del blu, del verde, del viola.

Il terreno intorno era una sottile striscia umida e il caldo incombeva su tutto, quasi visibile.

Avanzò di qualche passo, senza fiato.

Si voltò verso l'uomo che era rimasto qualche passo dietro di lei e sorrise.

Era stanca, sudata, piena di fango. Si accorse che gli abiti pesavano, calciò via gli stivali e si tolse rapidamente la tuta liberandosene come un serpente da una pelle vecchia e logora.

Poi tornò a guardare la laguna; rimase così per un attimo, immobile, a guardare l'acqua abbagliante.

Accarezzò un momento il tronco di una mangrovia e, costretta alla fine a credere alla bellezza che le si spalancava davanti, sorrise di nuovo di gioia.

Si avvicinò di più alla riva e guardò in alto, dove le foglie formavano come un tetto verdeggiante tutto illuminato, di sotto, dai mobili riflessi della laguna; poi volse verso l'acqua gli occhi eccitati, lucenti.

Era chiara fino al fondo, con chiazze vivaci di alghe e rocce.

Vanessa dalla gioia parlò da sola.

"Che meraviglia!" mormorò.

Matt nel frattempo l'aveva raggiunta e si guardava intorno con più circospezione, studiando attentamente il perimetro della laguna, lunga una trentina di metri; la brutta esperienza con la freccia era ancora fresca nella sua memoria e lo costringeva a essere cauto.

Lei gli fece un cenno col capo, indicando l'acqua.

"Andiamo" disse "io ne ho assolutamente bisogno!".

Lo guardò con un sorrisetto.

"Credimi, ne avresti bisogno anche tu…".

"Non mi sembra prudente" replicò lui " E se ci fossero serpenti velenosi o piranha?" .

Vanessa sgranò gli occhi con esagerata perplessità.

"O magari un T-Rex?"

Scosse la testa.

"Non avevo idea che tu fossi così noioso, mister perfezione!".

L'uomo la guardò torvo ma, prima che potesse replicare, la ragazza si sfilò anche la canotta nera e, lesta come un gatto, percorse i pochi metri che la separavano dalla riva si tuffò.

Sulla sua pelle chiara si disegnarono le ombre verdi della foresta.

Il milionario si sorprese a notare che il suo corpo agile e forte svelava la sua abilità in combattimento, ma c'era come un contrasto nella piega dolce delle labbra.

La vide riemergere, sul viso un'espressione di godimento, e immergersi ancora e ancora nuotando verso il centro della laguna; i capelli lucidi, lussureggianti, le accarezzavano il seno, i fianchi, la schiena leggermente curva.

Rimase incantato a fissare quella visione per qualche minuto, in silenzio, incapace di sottrarsi al suo fascino e distogliere lo sguardo. A un tratto, però, Vanessa lanciò un grido e si voltò verso l'uomo annaspando, improvvisamente in difficoltà.

Urlò ancora, mentre qualcosa pareva trascinarla giù nell'acqua.

Si dibatté tra gli spruzzi, fino a che non scomparve come inghiottita dal lago.

 **NOTE§CREDITS** : Voi giovincelli dovete sapere che negli anni ottanta andavano di moda i film romantici con ambientazione esotica, tipo appunto Paradise o Laguna Blu. Qui c'è qualche suggestione del genere e una citazione, che vi svelo la prossima volta. Baci.


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY**

Senza riflettere né esitare, Matt si spogliò in fretta e si tuffò a sua volta; nuotando quanto più velocemente gli permetteva il braccio ancora dolorante, fece appena caso al fatto che la temperatura dell'acqua era più alta di quella del suo corpo e gli pareva di essere immerso in un gran bagno caldo.

Raggiunse, ansimante, il punto dove Vanessa era sparita.

La chiamò una, due volte, guardandosi intorno preoccupato.

All'improvviso però riemerse proprio davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia: i capelli incollati alla testa, le ciglia grondanti, trasse un respiro profondo e subito iniziò a ridere senza ritegno.

L'uomo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto che l'agente di Veleno si era presa gioco di lui per costringerlo a raggiungerla.

"Oh mio cavalieeere!" lo prese in giro "Sempre pronto a sfidare il pericolo per salvare una damigella indifesa da piranha invisibili".

"Non vedo damigelle indifese da queste parti" replicò lui, tra l'offeso e il divertito "ma solo incallite criminali…".

Le si avvicinò con aria seria, allungando le braccia verso di lei.

"…che devo assolutamente mettere in gabbia".

Le balzò addosso d'improvviso, cercando di afferrarla mentre lei si dibatteva e annaspava mezzo soffocata dall'acqua e dalle risate.

Mentre nuotava, sentiva il corpo di lei premere contro il suo; era liscio, snello, eccitante. Ora si aggrappava a lui, respirando liberamente, e si lasciava trasportare abbandonata, senza più opporre resistenza.

Arrivati dove avevano piede, Matt lasciò la presa e lei, invece di allontanarsi come lui si sarebbe aspettato, rimase immobile e gli rivolse un sorriso; erano uno di fronte all'altra, adesso, immersi nell'acqua tiepida che li accarezzava e li sosteneva.

Esitò un istante: era un uomo profondamente razionale e, in quel momento, proprio la sua parte razionale - da sempre preponderante in tutto ciò che faceva - gli suggeriva di voltare le spalle a quell'allettante visione e di tenere Vanessa a debita distanza.

Sapeva che quella che adesso si offriva ora ai suoi occhi coperta solo dai suoi capelli lucenti e dall'acqua, di solito nascondeva il viso dietro a una pericolosa maschera e non esitava a usare armi sofisticate per raggiungere i suoi scopi criminali.

Ecco, questo era un pensiero perfettamente ragionevole, data la situazione, e del tutto degno di lui. Eppure, non lo tradusse in azione: irresistibili quegli occhi ardenti, quel corpo flessuoso e l'acqua che lo accarezzava, risvegliando in tutte le cellule del suo organismo desideri sopiti.

S'immerse lui stavolta e la sfiorò, come per gioco, lottando scherzosamente con lei. Scivolò tra le sue gambe, nuotò sott'acqua e riemerse dietro di lei, alle sue spalle.

"Che cosa vuoi?" sussurrò Vanessa, voltandosi rapida verso di lui.

"E tu che cosa vuoi?" le domandò Matt a sua volta, vicinissimo.

"Oh, io voglio molte cose…" mormorò la ragazza, fissandolo "la maggior parte delle quali illegali".

Il milionario non riuscì a non sorridere.

"…e il resto immorali" concluse lei.

"Ok" fece lui, allungando le braccia verso di lei "preferirei che ti concentrassi su queste ultime".

"Non so perché, ma immaginavo che avresti detto una cosa del genere".

Ora, i corpi lucidi e bagnati, lottavano muovendosi verso la riva.

Era una lotta estenuante ed eccitante insieme: a un tratto Matt le si fece più vicino, l'attirò verso di sé e la baciò.

Prima timidamente, poi quasi con violenza, serrandola con forza tra le braccia.

Ogni movimento indeboliva la sua resistenza, lo rendeva più consapevole di lei, del suo corpo, dei suoi movimenti e del suo desiderio.

Si lasciarono cadere entrambi sul terreno umido, ansanti, l'uno sull'altra, mentre l'acqua continuava a lambirli, tiepida e carezzevole.

Lui aveva chiuso gli occhi; sentiva il calore bruciante del sole sulla schiena e il fresco dell'acqua intorno alle gambe. Ma soprattutto sentiva lei fremere contro il suo corpo e le sue unghie lunghe che gli si conficcavano nella schiena, lasciandogli segni quasi dolorosi.

Decine di volte si era rimproverato per aver oltrepassato il limite con lei: era stato un grave errore e aveva giurato a se stesso che non si sarebbe mai più ripetuto.

E invece adesso era sufficiente sentire il suo corpo bagnato, premuto contro il proprio, fissare i suoi occhi verdi stregati pieni di desiderio, per abbandonare completamente ogni difesa.

Il suo corpo arrendevole, ma mai sottomesso.

I suoi occhi… l'agente di M.A.S.K. non ricordava di essere stato mai guardato _in quel modo_ da una donna.

Confusamente, si chiese cosa lo attraesse tanto in lei: la disapprovava, biasimava il suo modo di vivere e fino a pochi giorni prima non aveva mai nemmeno pensato a lei come a una donna, ma solo come a una pericolosa nemica.

Certo era molto bella, seducente, e i suoi gesti svelavano che possedeva tutta l'esperienza necessaria - se e quando ne avesse avuto voglia - per far impazzire un uomo.

Sì, era quello ma non solo.

C'era dell'altro.

Ed era che Vanessa non aveva paura: il suo denaro, il suo potere, il fatto che avrebbe potuto senza troppe difficoltà farle trascorrere in carcere il resto della sua vita non la intimidivano.

E nemmeno sembrava importarle della sua posizione, degli invidiabili privilegi di cui godeva. No, c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente limpido in lei.

Ricordava le volte in cui aveva pensato a lei con fastidio e stizza, come a un problema da risolvere, le volte in cui le aveva dato la caccia, l'aveva inseguita, le aveva sparato addosso… e tutto ciò senza sapere di lei quasi niente. Senza conoscere il suo passato, i suoi sogni, le sue speranze.

Perché prima non gliene importava niente, erano dettagli irrilevanti che non modificavano il quadro d'insieme.

Prima.

Qua e là qualche fiato di vento spirava sulle acque lisce, sotto la nebbia del caldo, e faceva frusciare le foglie; pallide chiazze di sole scivolavano sui loro corpi e si muovevano nell'ombra come folletti lucenti.

Vanessa sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo intensamente; nei suoi occhi luccicavano i riflessi della laguna.

Una striscia di sole scherzava tra i suoi capelli.

Più tardi, quando tutto fu finito, il milionario, sdraiato su un fianco, si sorprese a fissare la sua nemica che in silenzio si rivestiva.

Nonostante la sua bellezza, nonostante tutto quel che era appena successo tra loro - non poté evitare di osservare - era incredibilmente pudìca. Forse a causa della sua educazione severa o per il fatto di essere cresciuta tra persone pronte a scommettere che una bella donna fosse, per ciò solo, una facile.

Magari era il timore di non essere presa abbastanza sul serio a causa della sua femminilità, oppure solo la consapevolezza del fatto che mostrarsi senza veli implicava una vulnerabilità che Vanessa temeva più di ogni altra cosa.

Nel frattempo era sfiorito un altro precipitoso crepuscolo tropicale e la foresta si riempiva dei suoni della notte, che ormai i due occidentali avevano imparato a conoscere.

Si stesero sulle foglie secche che facevano un gran rumore al minimo movimento, guardando le stelle che occhieggiavano attraverso le aperture tra i rami degli alberi. Ogni tanto si udiva il verso di qualche animale selvatico attraversare il buio.

"Ascolta" disse a un tratto Matt - le parole gli uscirono di getto, prima che riuscisse a fermarle - "quando tutta questa storia sarà finita, perché non pensi di cambiare vita?".

L'agente dai capelli rossi lo guardò beffarda.

"Solo perché ci siamo scambiati i fluidi corporei non credere di avere il diritto di impicciarti o di volermi cambiare. Sono cose che non permetto a nessuno" replicò.

Le sue parole erano dure, ma la sua voce non aveva perso calore né morbidezza.

Si sdraiò accanto a lui, vicinissima.

"No, dico davvero" continuò l'uomo, seguitando a fissarla "non ti sarebbe piaciuto avere una vita diversa?".

"Oh mio Dio!" ridacchiò Vanessa "Ora ho capito: non starai mica pensando di fare di me una donna onesta?".

L'uomo esitò un attimo e distolse lo sguardo.

"Ecco" esclamò lei con un sorriso "lo immaginavo".

Mentre le accarezzava la schiena, Matt prima sentì sotto le dita e poi vide una lunga cicatrice che le segnava il fianco sinistro; incredibile che non se ne fosse mai accorto fino a quel momento.

Si fermò e lei aprì gli occhi.

"E questa?" chiese "Spero davvero che tu non te la sia fatta a causa mia…"

La ragazza sorrise.

"So che probabilmente non sei pronto per questa notizia" ribatté "ma è bene che tu sappia che il pianeta Terra gira intorno al suo asse anche senza il tuo prezioso contributo".

Lui fece una smorfia tra il divertito e l'offeso.

Non era abituato al fatto che le persone gli parlassero così: di solito era circondato da amici, da gente che gli voleva bene o gli era grata per qualcosa. E il resto delle persone normalmente temeva le conseguenze negative della sua collera.

Invece l'agente di Veleno, forse per via delle sue origini, non solo non gli usava nessun trattamento di favore, ma anzi pareva persino - in qualche strano modo che non capiva bene - guardarlo dall'alto in basso.

Non solo non era intimidita da lui, ma gli teneva testa.

Era una cosa nuova e senza dubbio rendeva tutto molto più eccitante.

"Accidenti al tuo spirito velenoso!" replicò.

"E il tuo ego ipertrofico?" ribatté lei, visibilmente divertita dalla sua reazione.

"Davvero è così ipertrofico?" domandò.

"Mmmm…" fece lei, pensierosa "Niente che non possa essere sistemato con qualche colpo ben assestato della mia _frusta magnetica_. Se mai la ritroverò".

Gli si avvicinò di più.

"E comunque non ti avevo detto di fermarti".

"Oh, beh" rise lui "se me lo chiedi così gentilmente…".

Di colpo, con più forza di quanta potesse immaginare, Vanessa gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e lo bloccò con le spalle a terra.

Soffocando una risata, il milionario si liberò dalla sua stretta. A sua volta la rovesciò al suolo e fu nuovamente sopra di lei.

"La pianti con questi giochetti da bambini?" esclamò, divertito.

"Se fossi un bambino ti saresti già alzato…" ribatté lei allusiva.

"E comunque è un segreto" continuò "Non lo sa nessuno. E se te lo raccontassi poi temo che dovrei ucciderti".

"Come se non ci avessi mai provato prima!" questa volta fu Matt a essere sarcastico.

"Beh, adesso mi dispiacerebbe" disse lei con inaspettata dolcezza "Voglio dire: essere tutta sola in questo paradiso non sarebbe molto divertente".

"Paradiso?" fece l'uomo, sorpreso: fino al giorno prima la ladra non aveva nascosto la sua insofferenza per la situazione che stavano vivendo.

Invece annuì, si guardò intorno e poi fissò di nuovo lui.

Un'unghia di luna si era alzata nel cielo, appena grande abbastanza perché potessero vedersi in viso stando l'uno accanto all'altra.

Era caduta anche la brezza e non si udiva altro rumore che il gocciolio dell'acqua che correva verso la laguna e si riversava da una foglia all'altra fino alla terra bruna. L'aria era fresca adesso, umida e chiara: l'orlo della laguna era diventato una striscia di fosforescenza appena increspata che si muoveva dolcemente intorno alle rocce sulla riva, avvolgendole in una curva tesa e lucente.

Qua e là un oggetto più grande - un tronco o un masso - emergeva, ricoperto da uno strato di perle. L'acqua lambiva il fango della riva ricoprendo tutto con uno strato d'argento.

L'acqua chiara specchiava il cielo chiaro con tutte le sue strane, scintillanti costellazioni e scherzava sui loro corpi allacciati.

"Questo è un paradiso" sussurrò.

"È come se ci fossimo solo noi due al mondo, e questo è il nostro paradiso terrestre".

 **NOTE &CREDITS**: solo una cosa stavolta, la frase che pronuncia Vanessa alla fine del capitolo è una citazione dal film _Paradise_. Anzi, due, va': il titolo è rubato alla bellissima canzone dei Savage Garden…ah, quanti ricordi!

Per scoprire l'origine della sua cicatrice, invece, dovrete aspettare ancora qualche capitolo. A presto.


	3. It's not goodbye

Tutti gli idilli finiscono. E quando si è destinati a essere nemici, non possono che finire male.

 **IT'S NOT GOODBYE**

Sempre più spesso Matt Trakker aveva la sensazione di muoversi come in un sogno e di aver smarrito la nozione del tempo.

Quanto ne era trascorso da quando erano precipitati nella giungla? Quanto dal momento in cui avevano scoperto quella meravigliosa laguna in mezzo alla foresta?

Impossibile ricordarlo con esattezza: i giorni seguivano i giorni, scanditi solo dalla necessità di assicurarsi il minimo indispensabile per sopravvivere.

Da quando erano lì nessuna presenza minacciosa si era più avvicinata a loro, tanto che se non fosse stato per la spalla che ancora gli faceva un po' male quasi avrebbe smarrito anche il ricordo di quei brutti momenti.

Durante quell'avventura aveva perduto molte cose che prima giudicava indispensabili: la sicurezza, il suo denaro e tutto il potere che ne derivava.

Aveva lasciato dietro di sé la sua squadra, la sua M.A.S.K. e ben più della sua riservatezza.

Aveva smarrito quasi tutto ciò di cui gli pareva di non poter fare a meno.

Eppure era sopravvissuto.

Aveva abbandonato una maschera che gli nascondeva il volto e anche molte altre che gli nascondevano ciò che meritava di essere davvero conosciuto; le aveva abbandonate e adesso finalmente respirava.

Era un uomo molto ricco, potente e benvoluto; possedeva una casa meravigliosa e servitù pronta a esaudire ogni suo capriccio. Eppure se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto in quale luogo si fosse sentito più appagato, la risposta probabilmente sarebbe stata una vera sorpresa.

Perché tra i marmi e gli stucchi della sua bella villa non era mai stato libero come su quel pavimento di terra battuta, accanto a un laguna dalle acque così cristalline che bagnandovisi sembrava di volare dentro a un liquido cielo terso.

Libero di entrare in contatto con la parte più profonda della sua anima senza dover indossare alcuna maschera, senza che nessuno che si aspettasse di ricevere da lui ordini, chiarimenti e consigli. Senza interrogarsi continuamente su cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato, senza sentirsi sempre costretto a inseguire un ideale di perfezione che era più nella sua testa che nella vita reale.

Libero di rendersi conto che c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente appagante nell'imperfezione.

E poi c'era Vanessa.

Vanessa che adesso, sdraiata accanto a lui, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, lo fissava con aria sorniona come un grosso felino che si gode il meritato riposo dopo una caccia fruttuosa.

A volte si sorprendeva a considerare, divertito, che in una situazione come quella e con tutto il loro ingombrante passato da gestire avrebbero potuto correre il serio rischio di uccidersi a vicenda.

E invece non era accaduto.

Non solo, era accaduto qualcosa di incredibilmente diverso.

Non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che se mai qualcuno dei suoi avesse saputo cos'era successo tra loro, lo avrebbe guardato prima con sorpresa e poi con assoluta disapprovazione: la verità, però, era che non gli importava.

Perché per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva agito senza porsi troppe domande, d'impulso, e la cosa gli era piaciuta da morire.

"E se nessuno ci trovasse?" esclamò a un tratto l'agente di Veleno, tirandosi su e guardandolo negli occhi.

"Voglio dire: se avessero smesso di cercarci? Se dovessimo rimanere qui per sempre?".

Lui sospirò.

Si guardò intorno e replicò: "Sai, se non fosse per Scott potrei quasi abituarmi a stare in questo posto: natura incontaminata, zero inquinamento…".

Sorrise.

"Certo, la compagnia non è il massimo…".

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Soprattutto" concluse il milionario senza smettere di sorridere "perché ho idea che sarebbe l'unico modo per tenerti fuori dai guai".

Vanessa emise un ringhio sordo e si gli avvicinò di più, piegando la testa verso le sue labbra.

"Su questo, fossi in te, non ci conterei troppo…" mormorò.

In quell'istante, l'inconfondibile suono di un motore a reazione li fece sussultare entrambi. Come mossi dalla stessa mano invisibile, si tirarono su velocemente e poi sollevarono lo sguardo verso il cielo, da dove proveniva il rumore.

Per Matt non c'erano dubbi: aveva progettato lui stesso il motore di ogni veicolo M.A.S.K. e decine di volte aveva aiutato Bruce a migliorarli e Buddy a metterli a punto.

Quello era certamente Dragonfly.

Senza riflettere, si slanciò verso la piccola radura che avevano attraversato prima di trovare la laguna e, arrivato all'aperto, cominciò a chiamare Julio e ad agitare le braccia verso il veicolo che risaltava contro l'azzurro corrusco del cielo.

Solo mentre lo faceva si rese conto che era stata un'imprudenza fare il suo nome davanti a Vanessa; del resto - considerò, una frazione di secondo dopo - ormai con lei erano andati già ben oltre quel livello di segretezza.

Per fortuna, Lopez lo vide e si abbassò dolcemente verso di lui, lampeggiando nella sua direzione.

Arrivò più in basso che poté e gli fece un cenno di saluto.

Non poteva atterrare in quel punto, ma certamente di lì a poco lui e la sua squadra sarebbero tornati a prenderlo.

Col cuore che gli martellava furiosamente nel petto, lo vide allontanarsi veloce nel cielo terso.

Corse allora verso la laguna e si fermò, ansimando, a pochi passi da Vanessa.

Lei aveva indossato nel frattempo la sua uniforme e lo guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile.

Matt non l'aveva ancora capito, ma già dentro di lui la verità affiorava ineluttabile: era tutto finito.

Per sempre.

Rendersene conto gli provocò un dolore acuto, quasi fisico.

Si era già concesso più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile e adesso era arrivato il momento di riprendere il suo posto nel mondo: e il suo posto nel mondo non comprendeva la ladra dai capelli rossi.

Anzi, peggio, la comprendeva come antagonista.

Lei seguitava a fissarlo, immobile, con una strana luce negli occhi. Come in attesa che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa.

E Matt la fece davvero.

Avanzò di qualche passo verso di lei e d'improvviso le afferrò un braccio con forza.

Vanessa sgranò gli occhi stupefatta e con un gemito cercò di divincolarsi, ma lui la trattenne. Il suo sguardo era duro, severo, così diverso rispetto a poco prima.

Allora lo colpì con violenza, con disperazione, proprio dove la freccia l'aveva ferito. Così forte che gridò per il dolore inaspettato e cadde in ginocchio.

Si allontanò da lui e raccolse da terra un grosso sasso.

"Non avvicinarti di nuovo" disse, torva.

"E così è questa la verità?".

Il milionario non la guardò e non fu capace di rispondere; solo, serrò i pugni e rimase in silenzio. Un silenzio pesante più del piombo: durò solo un attimo che però a tutti e due parve infinito.

Quando quell'istante odioso finì, Vanessa trasse un respiro profondo e fece qualche passo indietro, mettendo tra lei e l'agente di M.A.S.K. tutta la distanza che la piccola radura consentiva.

"Ma non temere" riprese, sul viso un'espressione completamente nuova "la nostra _avventura_ finisce qui!".

La sua voce era fredda, adesso, e straordinariamente controllata.

"C-cosa vuoi dire?" esclamò Matt, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa, attraversato d'improvviso dalla consapevolezza che Vanessa gli stava sfuggendo, che gli era già sfuggita.

Una volta ancora.

"Voglio dire" rispose lei, con l'aria più triste che le avesse mai visto cucita sul viso, solitamente spavaldo "che è finita. Che non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi mettere le manette ai polsi da te".

"Altro che filantropo e benefattore dell'umanità" seguitò, disgustata "tu sei solo un subdolo bastardo! Era tutto falso, tutto calcolato…".

"Sei venuto a letto con me" esitò un istante. Ma fu un attimo appena.

"…perché? Per controllarmi, per servirti di me finché avevi bisogno del mio aiuto e potermi prendere in trappola non appena ne avessi avuto l'occasione?".

Lo fissava, furiosa, gli occhi verdi scintillanti di rabbia e di dolore.

Matt si rialzò a fatica e fece un passo verso di lei.

"Credi di essere molto migliore di me, non è vero?" continuò, consapevole che le sue parole l'avrebbero colpito nel punto in cui era più sensibile. E che gli avrebbero fatto male.

"Stai delirando!" replicò, infatti, piccato.

"Già" fece lei, con un sorriso beffardo "ti credi migliore di me, ma non è così, anche se la tua fedina penale è immacolata!".

"Non sei migliore di me, in questo momento".

Quelle parole riempirono l'aria come una tangibile presenza velenosa, scavando un solco che nessuno dei due aveva la forza di colmare.

"Nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire usata come hai fatto tu".

Sebbene fossero a pochi metri l'uno dall'altro non si erano mai sentiti tanto distanti, neppure durante il più agguerrito dei loro inseguimenti in volo.

Non erano più in piedi in mezzo a un'umida giungla tropicale, ma in mezzo a una landa coperta di neve. Ed entrambi tremavano dal freddo.

Si fronteggiarono.

Con gli sguardi si trafissero, si attraversarono l'un l'altra.

Si offesero, si punirono, scambiandosi rabbia e cinismo, ingenuità e viltà.

Due pedine in un gioco le cui regole erano state stabilite da altri, già designati i vincitori e i vinti.

Le voci confuse degli agenti di M.A.S.K., sempre più vicine, riscossero Vanessa che si allontanò ancora di qualche passo nella direzione opposta.

Matt la seguì, senza provare a toccarla.

"Che cosa intendi fare?" le domandò con freddezza.

"So qual è l'unica cosa di cui ti importa veramente" rispose lei, altrettanto gelida. "Ma non preoccuparti, non dirò niente a nessuno: il tuo segreto è al sicuro".

Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo, mentre la sua voce si incrinava solo per un istante.

"Io non tradisco le persone che…".

Si bloccò, senza riuscire a finire la frase.

Lasciò cadere il sasso e senza dire una parola, senza voltarsi indietro, si allontanò velocemente tra gli alberi.

Immobile con le mani saldamente serrate a pugno e gli occhi velati di lacrime, il milionario la guardò scomparire ingoiata dal fitto fogliame tropicale.

Soffocando l'angoscia e il dolore, si rese conto d'improvviso che quello era uno dei pochissimi momenti nella sua vita - forse l'unico - in cui era assolutamente certo di avere fatto la cosa sbagliata. E che il prezzo da pagare per quell'errore comprendeva il suo cuore e la sua felicità.

Per fortuna non dovette attendere molto l'arrivo dei soccorsi: fino a poco prima pensava che il momento in cui avrebbe finalmente rivisto i suoi amici sarebbe stato uno dei più emozionanti della sua vita e invece… invece adesso dovette quasi forzarsi a ricambiare i loro abbracci.

Bruce si guardò intorno e gli domandò: "C'è qualcun altro, qui?".

Lui scosse la testa e rispose, dopo un istante ma con voce ferma.

"No, non c'è nessuno".

"Sono da solo".

Sorrise e in cuor suo si augurò che se lo avessero trovato un po' strano avrebbero attribuito la cosa alla disavventura che l'aveva tenuto lontano dal suo mondo per un tempo troppo lungo.

Con Scott fu diverso: certo, rivederlo attraverso il piccolo schermo di un monitor non fu come abbracciarlo (per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo, eccome se ci sarebbe stato!), ma quando lo vide piangere di commozione - proprio lui che fin da piccolo non piangeva mai, nemmeno quando si faceva male - non poté evitare che anche a lui si riempissero gli occhi di lacrime di tenerezza.

§°°°°§

Dei momenti successivi conservò ricordi vaghi: ci furono senza dubbio il tocco affettuoso di Julio che lo visitava, le domande di Alex, le battute di Dusty e - ma di questo non era certo - almeno una frase sibillina di Bruce, che ancora un volta lui si sentì in dovere di tradurre, nonostante la sua testa fosse lontana mille miglia da lì, tra le risate dei suoi amici.

Poi ore di volo, durante le quali la stanchezza lo vinse, e un'altra visita in ospedale.

Ne avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno, ma Julio era stato irremovibile.

"Sei stato davvero molto fortunato" aveva detto pensieroso, osservando la cicatrice che gli segnava la spalla.

"A cavartela da solo in mezzo a una giungla con una ferita del genere".

 **Angolino dell'autrice:** in una storia come questa poteva mai mancare un omaggio alla signora della canzone romantica, Sua Maestà l'eccellentissima Laura Pausini? Ma certo che no! E infatti ve la beccate qui nella versione inglese (quella in italiano, "In assenza di te", mi pareva troppo sdolcinata) che accompagna i patimenti nientepopodimeno che di Keanu Reeves e Charlize Theron in "Sweet November".

Baci, a presto.

 **P.S.** Ho notato che in questo sito le storia a rating M non sono immediatamente visibili, bisogna rimuovere i filtri preimpostati per trovarle. Quindi, se vi va di leggere qualche racconto un po' più "vivace" su M.A.S.K. sappiate che ce ne sono due: ( _Little) Death in Venice_ e _Venus in arms_.

Però andateci piano, mi raccomando.


	4. Trouble

Conseguenze, conseguenze, conseguenze. Problemi, come ci ricordano i Coldplay.

E "problema" è il secondo nome di Miles Mayhem.

Grazie a chi legge.

 **TROUBLE**

Trascorse molto tempo prima che, finalmente solo nel silenzio della sua camera d'albergo, Matt avesse il tempo per riflettere su ciò che era successo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Vanessa le sue intenzioni, avrebbe dovuto dirle che intendeva aiutarla, che non le avrebbe voltato le spalle.

E invece come sempre non era riuscito a parlarle con sincerità, aveva ceduto alle sue provocazioni e aveva lasciato che lei fraintendesse i suoi gesti.

Ma era bastato sapere che i suoi amici erano lì vicino, che tra pochi minuti sarebbero arrivati da lui, perché il richiamo prepotente del suo mondo perfetto prendesse il sopravvento su tutto il resto.

Già.

Era poi sicuro che avesse davvero frainteso? O al contrario era riuscita a leggere nella sua anima più in profondità di quanto lui stesso fosse stato capace?

In fondo doveva ammettere che c'era una parte di lui che aveva visto con sollievo il fatto che Vanessa avesse deciso di andarsene: nessuna spiegazione da dare, nessun imbarazzo o biasimo o riprovazione per ciò che aveva lasciato accadere. Nessuno strascico, nessuna conseguenza.

Nulla che potesse mettere a repentaglio la sua immacolata rispettabilità.

Sospirò tristemente.

Sì, era meglio così.

O almeno doveva fare tutto il possibile per convincersene.

§OOO§

"Insomma, si può sapere che diavolo ti prende?" la voce di Miles Mayhem era carica di ostilità e lui non faceva il più piccolo sforzo per nasconderla, ma anzi sembrava quasi godere a lasciarla scorrere violenta fuori di lui.

Vanessa non gli rispose, lo ignorò deliberatamente seguitando a fissare la rivista che aveva posato sul tavolo davanti a sé come se fosse la cosa più interessante sulla faccia del pianeta.

Allora lui le si avvicinò e senza complimenti le strappò il giornale di mano.

L'agente dai capelli rossi scattò in piedi.

Da quando era tornata non aveva fatto mistero che qualcosa tra lei e gli altri membri di Veleno si fosse spezzato: l'avevano lasciata da sola nella giungla, avevano smesso troppo presto di cercarla (o forse, si era chiesta più volte con angoscia, non avevano mai nemmeno iniziato a farlo…) una volta recuperate Manta e la sua maschera.

Se non fosse riuscita a raggiungere, dopo giorni di cammino in mezzo al fango e agli insetti, un villaggio di pescatori lungo il Rio Inchipato dove aveva trovato un telefono per chiamarli, molto probabilmente a quell'ora sarebbe già diventata cibo per i vermi.

Quel tradimento aveva cancellato in un colpo anni di cameratismo, o almeno lei stava cercando disperatamente di convincersi che il problema fosse _quello_. Che fosse quella la ragione per la quale non riusciva nemmeno più a guardarli in faccia, rispondeva solo a monosillabi e faceva di tutto per evitarli.

Con un brivido, si era resa conto che probabilmente se non fosse mai tornata indietro non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a rimpiangerla.

Nessuno avrebbe sofferto, sofferto davvero.

Avrebbe dovuto partecipare già a due nuovi _colpi_ , ma aveva accampato scuse ed era riuscita a prendere tempo: tutto ciò che prima era per lei quotidiano, familiare, persino divertente… ecco, adesso le dava semplicemente la nausea.

La loro volgarità, gli scherzi crudeli, la diffidenza reciproca, l'avidità: ora li vedeva tutti per quello che erano realmente.

E faceva male, perché lei era una di loro.

Possibile che fosse davvero quella la vita che aveva scelto? Quella per cui aveva lasciato tutto senza voltarsi mai indietro?

Dentro di sé sapeva che la cosa non sarebbe durata a lungo, che il suo capo ben presto avrebbe preteso da lei spiegazioni più convincenti, ma in cuor suo desiderava solo prendere tempo. Tempo per capire, per fare chiarezza nell'incredibile confusione che la dilaniava.

E alla fine il momento era arrivato, prima del previsto.

La tensione che covava tra loro da quando era tornata adesso era sul punto di scatenarsi.

Si avvicinò a Mayhem, i pugni serrati, fissandolo con aperta avversione.

Lui la scrutò, sorpreso per un istante dalla sua reazione, ma subito dopo recuperando il suo solito sorrisetto sprezzante.

"La signora non crede di aver riposato abbastanza dopo la sua esotica villeggiatura?" disse, beffardo.

La ragazza sollevò un pugno verso di lui, tremando di rabbia.

"Ma brutto bastardo…" sibilò.

"Qual è il problema?" replicò l'uomo senza scomporsi "Ce l'hai con me?".

"E perché mai dovrei?" ribatté Vanessa sferzante "Solo perché né tu né nessuno dei tuoi cosiddetti agenti ha mosso un dito per venire ad aiutarmi?".

Si guardò intorno, spostando gli occhi su Rax e Gorey che finsero di ignorare la provocazione: lei era un osso abbastanza duro per tutti loro e, in fondo, non era meglio che se la vedesse direttamente col capo?

" O perché se fosse stato per voi starei ancora marcendo in mezzo ai selvaggi?".

Lui, per tutta risposta, si limitò a una risatina.

"Allora è così, eh?" esclamò in tono pacato, avvicinandosi di più "Non eri tu quella che si vantava di non aver bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno?".

"Che fine ha fatto quella Vanessa Warfield?" aggiunse, senza abbandonare il suo tono di scherno "Forse è stata inghiottita dalle sabbie mobili e tu sei solo la sua brutta copia?".

Schiumando di rabbia, la rossa si scagliò contro di lui, ma Mayhem fu più veloce e le afferrò saldamente il polso destro prima che potesse colpirlo, mentre con l'altro braccio la stringeva contro la parete alle loro spalle.

Fu colta di sorpresa e, gemendo, cercò di divincolarsi, furiosa e umiliata.

Invano: il suo capo appariva goffo e sovrappeso, ma sapeva combattere ed era tremendamente infido.

Vanessa annaspò, mentre la pressione sulla gola invece di diminuire aumentava sempre più togliendole il respiro.

Con la coda dell'occhio riuscì a vedere Gorey che se la squagliava rapido come un fulmine, mentre quel gran bastardo di Sly se ne rimaneva al suo posto facendo finta di niente.

E invece se la godeva, era chiaro… quel maledetto era ambizioso e certo se lei fosse caduta in disgrazia agli occhi di Mayhem la cosa avrebbe potuto avvantaggiarlo. Magari sperava di prendere il suo posto come secondo in capo.

L'oppressione al petto la richiamò prepotentemente alla realtà; si dibatté boccheggiando, con l'unico risultato di accendere un bagliore di sarcasmo negli occhi porcini del suo avversario.

L'uomo la fissò. Il suo sguardo era pieno di disprezzo. In altri momenti lei avrebbe combattuto, l'avrebbe colpito, avrebbe cercato di urlare… e invece tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu sostenere il suo sguardo, cercando disperatamente di respirare.

"Che non ti venga in mente di giocarmi qualche strano tiro…" ruggì lui "Sai bene che chi entra a far parte di Veleno può uscirne solo con i piedi in avanti…".

Aumentò ancora la pressione sulla gola di Vanessa.

Adesso la schiacciava col suo corpo pesante contro la parete e lei poteva sentirne l'odore forte, brutale, che le riempiva le narici e le rivoltava lo stomaco.

Senza volere, lei lanciò uno sguardo implorante a Rax che, però, per tutta risposta si alzò e uscì dalla stanza senza una parola.

"Sei solo un'ingrata!" continuò Mayhem, implacabile "Quando ti ho trovata non eri che una ragazzina sbandata… io ti ho accolto, ti ho insegnato tutto ciò che sai, ho investito tempo e denaro per fare di te un agente e non voglio perdere nemmeno un centesimo".

Si avvicinò al suo viso, troppo. Tanto che cercò di distogliere la faccia. Ma lui la bloccava e non glielo lasciò fare.

"Perciò, ti avviso" disse a voce bassa, ma durissima "se per un solo istante dovessi pensare che tu sei un investimento in perdita non esiterò a toglierti di mezzo".

Allentò la presa e si staccò da lei.

Vanessa tossì e respirò avidamente, appoggiandosi alla parete per non scivolare sul pavimento.

"E, credimi" aggiunse, andando verso la porta "qui nessuno sentirà la tua mancanza".

 **Vi ricordo le mie fic con rating M:** ( _Little) Death in Venice_ e _Venus in arms_.


	5. It must have been love

Per questo capitolo, la parola ancora a Vanessa.

 **IT MUST HAVE BEEN LOVE**

Il rumore di una finestra che sbatteva destò a metà Vanessa; nel dormiveglia, allungò la mano sul letto, accanto a sé. Era freddo e vuoto, come al solito.

Si tirò su a sedere e si guardò intorno; all'improvviso, rabbrividì ed ebbe paura.

Paura del potere che aveva acquisito, senza in fondo nemmeno volerlo.

Avrebbe potuto distruggere Matt, questo era chiaro.

E senza nemmeno far troppa fatica.

Sarebbe stato sufficiente dire poche parole a Mayhem e la sua vita perfetta sarebbe andata in frantumi per sempre.

Anche ricattarlo sarebbe stato semplice… con i suoi soldi avrebbe potuto andarsene dove le pareva e fare per sempre la bella vita fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, senza più alcuna preoccupazione.

Chissà se in quel momento lui si stava tormentando, se si stava chiedendo cosa avrebbe fatto, se avrebbe o meno mantenuto la sua promessa.

Avrebbe potuto rovinarlo, eppure la sola idea di fargli del male le era intollerabile almeno quando il pensiero che potesse avere paura di lei.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante il modo in cui l'aveva trattata… forse aveva solo voluto prendersi una rivincita di lei, farle capire che era comunque il più forte tra loro?

Mentre il dolore la sommergeva, ebbe la consapevolezza che ciò che aveva creduto poter essere un nuovo inizio era stato, al contrario, la fine di tutto. Non era servito a nulla mettere a repentaglio la propria sicurezza per aiutare un nemico in difficoltà: al passato non c'era rimedio e il futuro non le avrebbe riservato perdono.

Nessuna redenzione per quelle come lei.

Amaramente pensò che aveva scelto tra tutte la persona meno adatta, la più intransigente, la meno disposta ad abdicare dalle proprie acquisite certezze; ciò che di lui l'aveva attratta - la sua decisione, la forza e la coerenza delle sue idee - gli aveva impedito di legarsi davvero a lei.

No, non lo biasimava, era solo immensamente triste.

Chiunque si fosse comportato con lei in quel modo avrebbe assaggiato una dose abbondante della sua frusta magnetica… e invece, invece lui neppure riusciva a odiarlo veramente.

"Questa volta hai puntato sul cavallo sbagliato" mormorò tra sé e sé.

E che fosse sbagliato non avrebbe dovuto dubitarne nemmeno per un istante: allora dov'era finito l'istinto che aveva sempre guidato le sue scelte? Che ne era stato della scaltrezza che più di una volta le aveva salvato la vita?

Il timore si perdette nella tristezza del suo corpo, nella nausea.

La nausea e la tristezza la incatenavano, ma lentamente Vanessa si alzò e prese a vestirsi.

Ripiegò con cura - come se la cosa potesse davvero avere importanza - la sua uniforme sul letto. La sua maschera, accanto alla finestra, mandava fiochi bagliori nella tenue luce dell'alba.

Nella stanza non restavano colori vivi; l'oscurità gravava su ogni cosa.

Sapeva di non poter restare lì, eppure dovette chiamare a raccolta tutte le sue forze per andarsene.

Le parve a un tratto che l'oscurità avrebbe sfondato i vetri per riversarsi nella camera e che lei vi sarebbe annegata come nell'inchiostro.

Ricacciò indietro il groppo che le si era formato in gola e uscì un attimo sul balcone; l'aria fresca della notte e l'odore di terra bagnata l'aiutarono a calmarsi.

Il cielo si era schiarito, ma dietro le cime delle colline a nord, dove era fenduto e rigato da lampi, ordiva un'altra tempesta.

Trasse un respiro profondo e uscì, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.

§000§

Scese le scale della grande casa che Mayhem aveva messo a disposizione dei suoi agenti, stando attenta a non fare rumore.

Era quasi arrivata alla porta principale, quando una voce alle sue spalle la fece trasalire.

Cliff Dagger, con addosso uno striminzito completo da jogging grigio, la fissava a braccia conserte, appoggiato alla parete.

Col cuore in gola, si voltò verso di lui. Era pronta a combattere se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, però sapeva bene che senza la sua maschera non avrebbe avuto molte chance di cavarsela contro quell'ammasso di muscoli.

Lui però non cercò di fermarla, limitandosi a guardarla con aria tranquilla.

"Mayhem ha sbagliato a trattarti in quel modo" esclamò poi, staccandosi dal muro e muovendosi verso di lei "Se ci fossi stato io avrei potuto fare qualcosa… sei sempre stata un ottimo agente. Forse il migliore. E leale".

La guardò negli occhi ed esitò un attimo.

"E poi, se avessimo voluto una prigione ci saremmo fatti arrestare!" concluse con un sorriso un po' timoroso.

Vanessa lo fissò, sinceramente sbalordita.

La sua esistenza era stata sempre uguale per tanti anni, credeva di conoscere molto bene chi le stava accanto e invece era - chiaramente - destino che in quel momento la vita dovesse riservarle di continuo incredibili sorprese.

Aveva sempre disprezzato Dagger, considerandolo poco più che un decerebrato.

Eppure da quando era tornata era l'unica persona che le avesse mostrato un po' di simpatia, un po' di solidarietà.

"Grazie, Cliff" rispose, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Non se ne accorse, ma era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome. E anche la prima volta che lo ringraziava.

L'uomo invece evidentemente percepì la sua emozione, perché le disse non senza dolcezza: "Da quando sei tornata sei così strana… Cosa ti è successo laggiù?".

Vanessa scosse il capo e ignorò la domanda.

"Sono sempre la solita Vanessa" replicò "stronza fino al midollo. È che…"

Esitò un istante, abbassando lo sguardo.

"È solo che non riesco più ad andare avanti così. Non ci riesco".

"Devo andarmene".

Afferrò la borsa e si avviò verso la porta, temendo che lui facesse qualcosa per trattenerla. E se avesse dovuto lottare con lui? Se gli altri si fossero svegliati?

Però Dagger non si mosse. Rimase in silenzio in mezzo alla stanza semibuia fissandola.

Il suo sguardo diceva più di mille parole e Vanessa vi colse tristezza, ma anche comprensione e preoccupazione.

Era fin troppo chiaro per tutti e due che quello era un addio.

Fece ancora un passo e aprì la porta più silenziosamente che poté.

"Di' agli altri che…" esitò.

Era così dannatamente difficile, per lei.

L'uomo muscoloso sorrise.

"Ok, glielo dirò" rispose.

Sulla soglia, Vanessa lo guardò un'ultima volta.

"Abbi cura di te" gli disse.

"Anche tu" replicò l'altro con un sorriso appena accennato.

Vanessa uscì nel chiarore dell'alba, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta senza far rumore.

Rabbrividendo nell'aria fresca del mattino, si strinse nella giacca e guardò in alto: doveva essere ancora abbastanza presto, perché a est il cielo iniziava appena a schiarirsi.

La luce spegneva adagio le stelle nell'aria ancora grigia: senza capire come e perché all'improvviso le affiorarono alla mente dei nomi… la Capra, il Cane, il Serpente, lo Scorpione.

Ricordi sepolti da innumerevoli anni adesso si affacciavano prepotenti alla sua memoria: le tre sorelle, _Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak_. Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che aveva rammentato il suono di quelle parole di una lingua sconosciuta che le aveva insegnato, quando era poco più di una bambina, sua zia Rose.

A lei le aveva insegnate suo padre, che le aveva imparate a sua volta quando aveva combattuto in Nord Africa durante la guerra.

Chissà come mai le erano tornate in mente proprio in quel momento?

Sospirò e andò verso il cancello.

Passò accanto a Manta, compagna di avventure che giaceva nella penombra, acquattata come una fiera addormentata, e ne sfiorò quasi con tenerezza la fredda lamiera metallica.

Chiuse dietro di sé il cancello senza far rumore e lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla casa silenziosa.

Poi, senza dire niente, si voltò ed entrò nella sua nuova vita.

 **Note &Credits:** Non so a voi, ma a me Cliff Dagger è sempre stato simpatico. Il genere di tipo innocuo, tendente all'orsetto di peluche, che ispira tenerezza nonostante tutti i suoi muscoli.

Perciò qui ha avuto il suo momento di gloria: non solo non fa il viscido (come Rax, che invece è il re dei viscidi), ma anzi è l'unico a percepire la sofferenza della sua collega, pur senza conoscerne la ragione. E ad aiutarla.

Il titolo non abbisogna di spiegazioni, dato che è la splendida colonna sonora di "Pretty Woman" dei Roxette; i nomi delle costellazioni, invece, sono presi da un brano del libro "Deserto" di J.M.G. Le Clézio.


	6. Hurt

Cosa farà la nostra eroina? Colpo di scena.

 **HURT**

La mattina seguente, Matt Trakker sperimentò uno stato d'animo per lui del tutto nuovo: era incapace di concentrarsi.

Di solito, appena entrava nel suo elegante studio, appena lo illuminava il riverbero dei molti computer accesi sulle quotazioni delle diverse borse mondiali e lo avviluppava il trillo furioso del telefono e dell'interfono, tutto il resto della sua vita spariva e quei piccoli numeri che schizzavano attraverso gli schermi neri dei terminali diventavano tutto il suo mondo.

Perfino quando era tornato al lavoro dopo la morte di Claire, perfino quel giorno era entrato nel suo studio e all'istante l'esistenza umana si era ristretta all'andamento delle obbligazioni francesi ancorate all'oro e alle ventennali del Tesoro americano.

Ma ora era come se avesse nella testa un nastro a due piste e il meccanismo continuasse a saltare da una pista all'altra senza poterlo controllare.

 _Perdio, controllati!_

 _Tu sei un Padrone dell'Universo._

 _Tu non sei arrivato al posto in cui sei perché, sotto pressione, sei un uomo che crolla._

Questo pensiero confortante lo rassicurò e nel contempo lo costrinse a concentrarsi sul lavoro.

Però dopo cinque minuti esatti era punto e d'accapo.

Niente da fare: il suo cervello si rifiutava di obbedire.

I numeri sugli schermi davanti ai suoi occhi si confondevano, si aggrovigliavano, perdevano senso.

Dov'era Vanessa in quel momento? Era ancora viva, oppure… E se era riuscita a salvarsi, cosa doveva aspettarsi da lei?

Ricordava perfettamente i giorni appena trascorsi, quando il timore che il suo segreto fosse stato svelato lasciava pian piano il posto all'angoscia per la sorte dell'agente di Veleno.

La sua nemica…la stessa donna che era stata infinitamente più vicina al suo cuore della maggior parte di coloro che chiamava amici.

Inutile negarlo: quella volta era riuscito a fallire su tutta la linea. Prima quando aveva assecondato i suoi sentimenti tradendo la missione che aveva scelto di perseguire e poi quando aveva abbandonato Vanessa da sola nella giungla, ripagando l'aiuto che lei gli aveva dato con un inutile e spietato distacco.

D'un tratto, sbuffò e si alzò di scatto.

Pigiò un tasto dell'interfono.

"Jennifer" disse, con voce atona "per favore sposti l'appuntamento delle diciassette, devo assentarmi per un po'".

Il tragitto lungo il tunnel sotterraneo fino al quartier generale di Boulder Hill quel pomeriggio gli parve eterno; saltò fuori dalla navetta ringraziando il cielo che in giro in quel momento non ci fosse nessuno dei suoi agenti e che anche Buddy fosse impegnato nel suo lavoro di copertura.

"Computer!" esclamò, sedendosi davanti allo schermo.

Dopo un istante, una voce femminile senza alcuna intonazione lo salutò.

Efficiente. Obbediente. E, cosa più importante, riservato.

Esitò ancora un momento.

La voce metallica sollecitò il suo comando.

Il milionario trasse un sospiro.

"Computer" disse poi, quasi a fatica "ho bisogno di una ricerca ad ampio spettro. Cerca ogni informazione sull'attuale posizione dell'agente di Veleno Vanessa Warf…".

Prima che potesse finire la frase, però, un telefono iniziò a trillare disperatamente: era la linea riservata che usava Duane Kennedy per contattarlo.

Accidenti! Quando il leader dell'A.N.P. si serviva di quel canale si trattava certamente di qualcosa di grosso.

"Annulla la ricerca" esalò mentre si alzava per andare a rispondere.

La voce dall'altro capo dell'apparecchio era strana.

Euforica, quasi.

"Non ci crederai" disse l'uomo "La notizia che sto per darti è una vera bomba".

Lui trattenne il respiro, in preda a qualcosa che era più di un presentimento.

Dopo quella che aveva tutta l'aria di una pausa a effetto, Kennedy fece: "Vanessa Warfield si è presentata stamattina a Washington. Ha deciso di costituirsi. Adesso la sta interrogando l'F.B.I.".

Il cuore di Matt perse un battito.

Non riuscì a dire una sola parola.

"Ehi, ci sei?" domandò l'altro.

Il milionario deglutì e respirò profondamente. Chiamò a raccolta tutte le sue doti di autocontrollo per rispondere senza tradirsi.

"Uh, sì" disse "accidenti… hai ragione, è una notizia clamorosa…"

"Ho pensato che avresti voluto saperlo".

Matt annuì con vigore, quasi che l'altro potesse vederlo.

"Hai fatto benissimo a chiamarmi, grazie".

Esitò un istante, mordendosi il labbro.

Poi, con voce incredibilmente controllata, disse: "Vorrei assistere all'interrogatorio. Forse le mie informazioni su di lei e su Mayhem potrebbero essere importanti".

§OOO§

Più tardi quella sera, mentre guidava, il leader di M.A.S.K. si sorprese a considerare che era una vera fortuna che a quell'ora le strade fossero deserte, dato che lui aveva la testa lontana mille miglia dai comandi di Thunderhawk.

Quando aveva chiesto a Duane di assistere all'interrogatorio aveva agito d'impulso, senza riflettere, e forse aveva commesso un altro errore.

Anzi, una vera follia.

La verità era che una parte di lui desiderava ardentemente rivedere Vanessa, nonostante i rischi cui lo avrebbe esposto incontrarla.

Non era mai stato al quartier generale dell'F.B.I. e non aveva pensato di aver bisogno di credenziali e autorizzazioni per accedervi; di solito, le porte gli si spalancavano davanti. Nel suo mondo.

All'ingresso dell'Edgar J. Hoover Building per fortuna trovò Warren, l'assistente di Duane, ad accoglierlo.

Grazie a lui superò i diversi posti di controllo senza problemi; il giovane lo accompagnò in perfetto silenzio fino a un piccolo ufficio, arredato in una maniera che a Matt parve fin troppo modesta.

Nello stesso momento in cui lo salutava, da una porta laterale entrò un uomo, evidentemente su tutte le furie.

Sbatté con violenza la porta, si allentò con stizza il nodo della cravatta e ringhiò a mezza voce "Niente da fare: la puttana ancora non parla…".

Era chiaro che pensava di essere solo col suo capo, il vice direttore Weiss, e che non era contento della presenza di estranei.

Kennedy invece salutò Matt con un'amichevole stretta di mano e gli presentò i due federali.

Il più alto poteva avere una cinquantina d'anni e sembrava anche il più autorevole; era completamente calvo ma, dietro gli occhiali dalla semplice montatura metallica, scintillavano due penetranti occhi grigi pieni d'intelligenza.

L'altro, quello che era entrato per ultimo, era più giovane di qualche anno.

Kramer, così si chiamava, produsse su Matt un'impressione straordinariamente sgradevole: era magro e molle a un tempo e suscitava la strana sensazione di essere come invertebrato. I suoi taglienti occhi azzurri guardavano ogni cosa con stupore e insieme con arroganza.

"Che cosa ci fa qui?" domandò a Weiss indicando Matt con un cenno della testa, quasi che lui non fosse proprio lì davanti a loro.

Era evidente che lo conosceva e si sorprendeva di vederlo là.

"Non mi pare il posto adatto a uno come lui…".

Il suo tono era beffardo e al milionario fece ribollire il sangue.

Contrasse le mascelle ma, prima che potesse rispondere, fu Duane Kennedy a intervenire.

"Garantisco io per mister Trakker" rispose secco, in un tono che il suo amico non gli aveva mai sentito prima e che non ammetteva né repliche né spiegazioni.

Kramer guardò il suo superiore, che annuì in silenzio.

Così, si strinse nelle spalle e sbuffò.

"D'accordo" disse freddamente "può restare. Ma niente interferenze".

§OOO§

Ormai da molte ore Vanessa Warfield sedeva, ammanettata, nella piccola stanza dalle pareti grigie usata per gli interrogatori; a Matt fu spiegato che l'agente speciale Kramer aveva tentato in ogni modo di ottenere la sua collaborazione senza raggiungere nessun risultato (salvo quello di innervosirsi sempre di più, considerò il milionario con una punta di divertimento).

Nulla era servito: né offerte, né promesse, ne tanto meno minacce.

La ladra restava chiusa in un ostinato mutismo, squadrando l'agente dalla testa ai piedi con, sulle labbra dipinte, un sorrisetto di scherno che al federale stava facendo letteralmente saltare i nervi.

Era come se lo fissasse per cogliere spietatamente tutti i suoi difetti, le esitazioni, le goffaggini che tentava di nascondere dietro al cinismo; forse era solo un'impressione, ma la cosa lo faceva sentire, comunque, in qualche modo a disagio.

E la presenza del suo capo e di due sconosciuti che lo osservavano da dietro lo specchio spia non migliorava di certo la situazione. La cagna dai capelli rossi stava mettendo a rischio la sua reputazione, e senza nemmeno sprecarsi troppo.

Il federale trascinò rumorosamente la sediolina di metallo e si sedette di nuovo di fronte alla ragazza, separati solo da un piccolo tavolo d'acciaio.

A un tratto il cercapersone di Duane, evidentemente ignaro del fatto che Weiss avesse raccomandato di mantenere un religioso silenzio per non svelare la loro presenza alla prigioniera, emise un cicalio inconfondibile.

Kramer tossicchiò, maledicendo mentalmente quei due idioti ricconi, e Vanessa socchiuse le palpebre, in ascolto.

Il federale rivolse a Kennedy un'occhiata arcigna, lui mormorò una scusa e lo spense.

Ma era troppo tardi.

La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo verso il falso specchio e un sorriso le fiorì sulle labbra.

Improvvisamente ruppe il silenzio che aveva serbato fino ad allora.

All'ennesima domanda sui suoi rapporti con Miles Mayhem che le rivolgeva il detective, gli rivolse uno sguardo di commiserazione, scosse la testa e sbottò: "No, Larry, non ci siamo… sei già passato alla fase di _**account**_.

E io che da te mi aspettavo almeno un _**knoweledge bluff**_ o uno straccio di _**fixed line-up…**_ evidentemente eri assente alla lezione di tranelli psicologici".

Il sorrisetto ironico che aveva stampato sulla faccia completò l'opera.

"Non ci sai proprio fare con i preliminari, eh? Non sai che le ragazze li adorano?".

L'uomo scattò in piedi, le si avvicinò e la strattonò con violenza tanto che a Vanessa, saldamente ammanettata, sfuggì un gemito.

Nello stesso istante in cui alzava il braccio contro di lei, si rese conto che stava commettendo un tremendo errore e che avrebbe potuto costargli caro.

Però non si fermò, no, perché in fondo aveva desiderato farlo fin dal momento in cui la stronza aveva sollevato i suoi occhi verdi su di lui, facendolo sentire una nullità.

Gli serviva solo una scusa. E quella scusa gli era stata fornita su un piatto d'argento.

Dietro lo specchio, Weiss tese le orecchie, sperando che il collega riuscisse finalmente a cavare un ragno dal buco, Kennedy si sporse in avanti sulla sedia e Matt strinse i pugni, fremendo.

Conosceva il carattere e i modi di Vanessa, ma perché si stava comportando in quel modo? Sembrava quasi che stesse provocando quel bastardo.

Cosa le passava per la testa, cosa stava cercando di fare?

"Non hai capito che io posso renderti la vita molto difficile, molto molto difficile…".

Lei lo fissò, beffarda.

"E tu non hai capito che non ho paura di un povero fallito come te".

Il federale non ci vide più e cedette a quella aperta provocazione. Senza dire una parola, la afferrò per i capelli e le premette con forza la testa contro il tavolo di metallo.

Lei ansimò quando il respiro si fece difficile, ma dalle labbra non le uscì un lamento.

"Fredda come un serpente…" mormorò il vice direttore.

Matt non resisteva più: scattò in piedi, con tanta violenza che la sedia si rovesciò sul pavimento.

"Fermi il suo uomo!" sibilò a Weiss sottovoce.

Quello guardò ancora oltre il vetro riflettente e poi fissò il capo dell'A.N.P., che annuì.

Si alzò in piedi a sua volta e si avvicinò alla finta parete. Bisbigliò qualcosa nella trasmittente che portava addosso - Matt ci fece caso solo in quel momento.

Dall'altra parte del vetro, Kramer si portò una mano all'orecchio e la sua espressione si fece ancora più dura. Per una frazione di secondo, il milionario temette che avrebbe disobbedito al suo superiore, che non si sarebbe davvero fermato.

Cosa sarebbe successo in quel caso?

Lui aveva corso un rischio enorme, forse - pensò con angoscia - Duane aveva già capito che dietro il suo scatto c'era qualcosa di più del semplice rispetto dei diritti umani di una prigioniera in custodia.

Poi, però, l'investigatore, masticando un'imprecazione, lasciò la presa.

"Puoi giurarci che non finisce qui" disse a mezza voce.

Vanessa, con una smorfia di dolore, sollevò la testa e mosse le spalle indolenzite.

Respirò profondamente e fissò il finto specchio.

Ecco, notò Matt, da quel momento in poi non guardò mai più il federale che era accanto a lei.

Non parlava con lui, questo era evidente.

"Mio padre e mia madre mi avevano lasciato in eredità un nome onorato" disse con amarezza "…ebbene, io ho macchiato quel nome, l'ho volontariamente trascinato nel fango".

"È vero, io sono colpevole".

Continuò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla parete di fronte a lei, mentre Kramer la fissava pieno di rabbia.

"Mi sono distrutta con le mie mani e tutto ciò che di terribile il mondo potrà farmi non sarà nulla a confronto di ciò che io ho fatto a me stessa".

Chiuse gli occhi e trasse un respiro profondo.

"Non dirò un'altra parola".

Il detective uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza, lasciando il posto a due agenti in uniforme che la sollevarono quasi di peso e la trascinarono fuori.

L'agente di M.A.S.K. la fissò fino a _sentire_ la levigatezza delle sue labbra mentre passava vicino allo specchio e per un istante ancora lei lo guardò attraverso il vetro, senza poterlo vedere davvero, con un accenno di sorriso.

Subito prese a macerarsi e a chiedersi come se la sarebbe cavata, mentre lui non poteva farci assolutamente niente, dal momento che naturalmente non poteva avvicinarsi a lei né farle avere alcun tipo di messaggio.

Era perduta.

Aveva deciso di perdersi.

E Matt non smetteva di tormentarsi nel tentativo di capire quanto lui c'entrasse.

 **NOTE &CREDITS: **Mamma mia quanto è triste la canzone di Christina Aguilera! Da schianto cardiaco.

I nomi in grassetto indicano dei tranelli psicologici suggeriti dai manuali di interrogatori di agenzie come CIA ed FBI.

Invece, dimenticavo una cosa: in questo e in altri capitoli troverete qualche nascosta citazione dal romanzo "Il falò delle vanità" di Tom Wolfe e anche i nomi di alcuni personaggi sono rubati da lì. La frase che pronuncia Vanessa alla fine (" _Mio padre e mia madre mi avevano lasciato_ etc…") invece è presa dal _De Profundis_ - _La ballata del carcere di Reading_ di Oscar Wilde.

Perché? Perché mi andava di contaminare questi due mondi così lontani, un cartoon anni '80 e due mostri sacri della letteratura universale, mettendoli uno accanto all'altro nella stessa pagina. Per vedere l'effetto che fa, come si dice, e se la cosa poteva funzionare. Tutto qui.


	7. Alone

**ALONE**

Quando la perquisirono senza alcun garbo e le tolsero tutto ciò che aveva con sé, facendole indossare l'uniforme dei detenuti, Vanessa Warfield avrebbe voluto urlare, divincolarsi, cercare di scappare.

Invece rimase ferma, in silenzio, gli occhi bassi.

Prima di andarsene, Kramer le si avvicinò.

Si chinò su di lei.

"Sono convinta che qui ci saranno un sacco di persone desiderose di scoprire se sei rossa…"

Le bisbigliò all'orecchio, con un tono viscido che le fece rivoltare lo stomaco.

"…dappertutto".

Le parole del federale le rubarono l'aria dai polmoni e fermarono i pensieri che correvano in circolo nella sua mente ( _non può stare accadendo davvero, non è possibile_ ).

Poi le strizzò l'occhio, si girò e la lasciò da sola.

Non era la prima volta di Vanessa in prigione.

Aveva molti ricordi e una forte immaginazione: pensò per un attimo di sapere cosa aspettarsi, cosa c'era in serbo per lei, e di poterlo affrontare.

Lasciò andare il detective e fece tacere le parole che aveva sulla punta della lingua.

Quando però una detenuta le si avvicinò da dietro e sussurrò qualcosa in una lingua che non capì, ma che aveva un suono incredibilmente lascivo, realizzò che questa volta sarebbe stato molto peggio di ciò che aveva immaginato.

La sua prima volta in prigione, era stata considerata pericolosa e tenuta in isolamento, in regime di massima sicurezza.

Le guardie non l'avevano lasciata uscire nel giardino. Avevano limitato il suo tempo da dedicare alle attività comuni, l'avevano sorvegliata come aquile durante le ore di lavoro, le avevano persino portato i pasti in cella cosicché non dovesse andare alla mensa insieme alle altre.

In fondo, non era nemmeno durata molto, giacché dopo qualche mese Mayhem aveva trovato il modo di farla uscire.

Non sapeva come, non glielo aveva mai chiesto; d'altro canto, era certa che non l'avesse fatto per amicizia, ma unicamente perché lei gli serviva pronta e sul campo.

Questa volta, invece, quel bastardo di Kramer doveva aver detto che si sarebbe integrata, non avrebbe dato problemi e non sarebbe stata una minaccia.

O chissà cos'altro aveva detto quel bastardo su di lei.

Non era a rischio di fuga e dunque lasciarono che se la cavasse da sola.

La aggredirono la prima volta in pieno giorno nel cortile. Stava camminando lungo il perimetro sperando di non essere notata e la afferrarono mentre stava passando davanti alle gradinate.

La colsero di sorpresa, tanto che non riuscì nemmeno a gridare.

Una di loro le prese a calci le gambe, un'altra le sbatté la testa contro il cemento. La vista le si appannò. Poteva sentire il sangue colarle fra i capelli.

Le tennero la faccia premuta contro il cemento e l'odore di terra e sporco e sigarette la invase completamente.

La prendevano in giro, o almeno quello pareva il tono dato che non capiva la loro lingua. Si costrinse a fare attenzione ai dettagli, notando così dalle loro voci che erano in quattro.

Furono attente con la sua uniforme e Vanessa pensò con terrore che dovevano aver fatto _molta pratica_.

L'ex agente di Veleno non fu mai contenta come in quel momento di aver trascorso tante ore ad allenarsi al combattimento. Ripresasi dallo choc, infatti, assestò un violento calcio a quella che la teneva bloccata a terra; la ragazza non se l'aspettava e cadde all'indietro, sbattendo la schiena contro la parete vicina.

Vanessa si sollevò, ansimando. Il sangue le colava sul volto, ma almeno era ancora in piedi.

Le altre tre detenute adesso la circondavano, divise tra la paura per quella reazione inaspettata che metteva in forse i loro programmi per il pomeriggio e la rabbia di essere state interrotte.

Le guardò per la prima volta in faccia: una, quella al centro, sembrava la stessa che le aveva rivolto la parola appena era arrivata lì dentro. Erano tutte e tre massicce, con un fisico da lottatrici e volti piatti, brutali.

Con tutta la sua forza colpì quella più vicina esattamente allo sterno, strappandole un grido soffocato e facendola cadere in ginocchio col respiro mozzo.

La seconda si allontanò di qualche passo, evidentemente spaventata, mentre l'altra al contrario avanzò verso di lei con aria minacciosa.

La fissò, adesso con aperta ostilità.

Mormorò qualcosa tra i denti.

Le si gettò addosso come una furia e Vanessa reagì con uguale violenza, sferrandole un pugno che la raggiunse alla spalla e le fece perdere l'equilibrio.

Rotolarono avvinghiate sul pavimento.

La straniera era forte e rabbiosa, ma la ladra aveva dalla sua dieci anni di onorata carriera criminale che le avevano insegnato ben più di qualche trucchetto. La gomitata che le assestò in faccia la fece urlare di dolore e portarsi una mano al naso, che subito cominciò a sanguinare abbondantemente.

Vanessa si rialzò e fece due passi indietro.

La ragazza che si era fatta da parte si slanciò verso l'amica per aiutarla a sollevarsi, ma quella la scostò brutalmente.

Ancora in ginocchio, rivolse a Vanessa uno sguardo carico di odio.

"Sei morta, _blin_ _suka_ " ringhiò.

§OOO§

Dopo la prima aggressione, Vanessa imparò a stare di più sotto gli occhi delle guardie. E le altre detenute impararono a distrarle meglio.

Quando lasciava la sua cella, era costretta a guardarsi senza sosta le spalle, giacché evidentemente Tasha - così si chiamava quella cui aveva rotto il naso - aveva proprio giurato di fargliela pagare.

Era una lotta costante, sfibrante.

Tanto che spesso preferiva rinunciare all'ora d'aria e starsene in disparte, con l'unica compagnia dei suoi ricordi.

Nella solitudine della sua cella aveva ricordato infinite volte il viso di Matt come era stato: aperto, imperioso e tuttavia vulnerabile. E infinite volte aveva ripetuto a se stessa le ultime parole che le aveva detto e rivisto il suo volto mentre le parlava, gli occhi non più fissi su di lei con tenerezza, ma distanti, sfuggenti, come quelli di un uomo che sta obbedendo a degli ordini assurdi e non già alle leggi del desiderio e dell'amore.

Lui, che più di ogni altro essere umano era riuscito a strapparla dalle caverne della sua vita solitaria, l'aveva ricacciata nei recessi più profondi della paura e del dubbio.

Stavolta la caduta era stata per lei terribilmente dolorosa, proprio perché si era abbandonata alle emozioni in maniera del tutto incondizionata; l'aspetto più crudele di tutta la storia era che non riusciva più a vivere come prima, a chiudere fuori il mondo e a diventare sorda, cieca al dolore e alle emozioni degli altri come aveva fatto fin da bambina, per sfuggire al senso di colpa e rimpiazzare la realtà.

Si accorse che l'amore l'aveva cambiata in un modo tale che non sarebbe più riuscita a tornare indietro.

Era entrato dentro di lei.

Non solo nel suo corpo, ma nel suo stesso essere.

Ogni volta che ripensava alla sua pelle, ai suoi capelli che il sole riempiva di riflessi dorati, ai suoi fermi occhi azzurri che si socchiudevano quando si piegava su di lei per baciarla, la sua carne fremeva, ancora sensibile al ricordo, ed era una tortura.

 **Angolino dell'autrice:** Mo', chiunque abbia visto anche un solo episodio di M.A.S.K. non può non aver capito che lì i cattivi sono cattivi per modo di dire. E allora, mi sono chiesta, cosa accadrebbe loro se avessero a che fare con dei cattivi veri?

E ancora: nessuno li ha mai visti in prigione… come se la caverebbero se ci finissero davvero?

 _Blin suka_ dovrebbe voler dire "sporca puttana" in russo, o qualcosa del genere.

Infine: il titolo è preso dalla canzone delle Hearth (ma è bellissima anche la versione più nuova di Celine Dion, cercatela).


	8. Too little, too late

**TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE**

Come innumerevoli altre persone su entrambe le sponde dell'Atlantico, anche Thomas Killian era in debito con Matt Trakker.

Se non fosse stato per la borsa di studio della Trakker Foundation infatti, lui, figlio di una modesta famiglia di operai di Detroit, non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di laurearsi ad Harvard e diventare avvocato realizzando, così, i sogni suoi e di suo padre. Ma non era solo quello: Matt aveva voluto conoscerlo di persona, incuriosito dai suoi brillanti risultati, e dopo la laurea gli aveva offerto un lavoro nell'ufficio legale di una della sue società.

Il giovane ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che era entrato nella sua tenuta in Nevada: un mare di marmo conduceva a una grande scala curva con una balaustra di legno chiaro, legno chiaro ovunque e un tavolo riccamente ornato con un vagone di fiori bianchi emergenti da un grande vaso.

Solo quell'ingresso pareva abbastanza vasto da ospitare tre delle casette dove ancora abitavano i suoi nell'East Side, ed era soltanto un ingresso.

Aveva sentito dire che certa gente viveva così, sul tetto del mondo.

Un'altra stanza, ancora legno chiaro: certo, doveva essere il soggiorno. Enorme, ci stavano tre o quattro angoli di conversazione fitti di mobili e poltrone: il tipo di locale dove uno entra e subito abbassa la voce fino a bisbigliare.

Ricordava di aver camminato col naso per aria, intimidito, guardandosi intorno come un dannato turista.

Dall'espressione lievemente ironica della cameriera in uniforme che lo accompagnava si era reso conto di quanto fosse evidente che per lui era la prima volta che metteva piede in un posto del genere.

D'un tratto, da una porta aperta ebbe l'ampia visione di una grande stanza inondata di luce dalle finestre più alte che Killian avesse mai visto in una casa privata.

Eppure, alla fine di tutto quello sfarzo ad accoglierlo aveva trovato un uomo dal sorriso aperto, forse un tantino distaccato ma gentile, che gli aveva stretto la mano energicamente guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Sulle prime si era meravigliato che una persona tanto potente riuscisse a essere, in qualche modo, anche così alla mano.

Amichevole, persino.

Conoscendolo meglio, però, si era reso conto che m. si serviva di quei modi come di un'armatura, per evitare che la gente gli si avvicinasse troppo. C'era infatti in lui come una distaccata malinconia che, talvolta, traspariva dai suoi gesti, dalla sua espressione; era però quasi impercettibile, celata dietro un'apparenza di signorile affabilità, tanto che a Thomas c'erano voluti molti mesi e un'osservazione attenta per rendersene conto.

Era andato in cerca di notizie sulla sua famiglia, scoprendo così la tragedia della prematura morte di sua moglie Claire, e si era convinto inizialmente che quella fosse la ragione; poi, però, aveva capito che c'era anche altro.

Proprio così: Matt Trakker, il milionario filantropo, nascondeva dei segreti.

Segreti che ogni tanto gli lasciavano sul viso i segni della preoccupazione e dell'ansia. Che lo facevano apparire esausto, come se portasse sulla spalle il peso di responsabilità troppo gravose per un uomo solo.

Ed era stato proprio quel lato del suo carattere, così nascosto che l'avvocato si era convinto fosse sfuggito alla maggior parte delle persone che Matt frequentava, a trasformare l'ammirazione e la gratitudine in affetto vero.

Anni dopo, quando si era stufato di avere e che fare con brevetti e acquisizioni ed aveva deciso di tornare alla sua prima passione, ovvero il diritto penale, il loro rapporto anziché indebolirsi si era rinforzato, diventando qualcosa di più simile a un'autentica amicizia.

Aveva iniziato a collaborare con lui alle varie iniziative benefiche di cui le sue fondazioni sparse per il mondo si occupavano e ancora adesso, nonostante dovesse destreggiarsi tra i mille impegni del suo accorsato studio legale, la partita a tennis del venerdì con Matt era uno degli impegni fissi nella sua agenda.

Era però solo martedì pomeriggio quando la segretaria gli annunciò una sua telefonata; Killian sollevò la cornetta e lo salutò allegramente. All'altro capo dell'apparecchio, tuttavia, la voce dell'amico suonò tesa. Parlava velocemente, a scatti, come tentando di controllarsi senza riuscirci del tutto.

"Ehilà, Matt" chiese "giochiamo a tennis venerdì?"

L'altro non rispose subito e, dopo qualche secondo, disse solo: "Devo parlarti".

"Uhm… Ok" fece l'altro, drizzando le antenne "Dimmi pure, ti ascolto".

"No" replicò secco il milionario "Non per telefono, dobbiamo incontrarci di persona".

Se fino a quel momento il giovane aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcosa non andava, adesso i suoi sospetti avevano trovato piena conferma.

"Nessun problema" rispose "oggi sono in studio fino a tardi, ti aspetto".

Anche se non poteva, ebbe chiaramente la sensazione di aver visto che Matt a quel punto aveva scosso la testa, seccato.

La sua voce adesso era imperiosa e Thomas si disse che finalmente stava avendo un assaggio del Matt Trakker spietato capitano d'industria.

"Ci vediamo al Regent's Park alle sette" disse, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

§OOO§

Guidando verso il carcere di Fort Leavenworth, Thomas Killian ebbe il tempo di ripensare per l'ennesima volta alla stranissima conversazione che aveva avuto con Matt un paio di giorni prima.

Il Regent's Park era grande, sontuoso, luccicante e solenne, con tanto marmo dentro e fuori; il loro tavolo era vicino alla grande finestra da cui si scorgeva il parco, nel suo splendore autunnale.

Il suo amico gli era apparso fin da subito strano, proprio come al telefono. Turbato, come non l'aveva mai visto prima di allora.

Era come se le preoccupazioni che fino a quel momento era riuscito egregiamente a tenere a bada fossero esplose tutt'a un tratto, diventando impossibili da controllare in maniera razionale.

Ecco, _conversazione_ forse non era la parola giusta per descrivere il loro incontro: a parlare era stato quasi solo Matt e lo aveva fatto brevemente, in un tono così teso che non era riuscito a interromperlo nemmeno una volta per fargli qualche domanda che andasse al di là delle questioni strettamente pratiche.

Del resto, sarebbe stato inutile: era infatti evidente che non aveva intenzione di dirgli una parola di più rispetto a ciò che già gli aveva detto. Niente di più oltre a ciò che doveva sapere poter per agire come gli aveva chiesto.

Perciò si erano salutati lasciando l'avvocato con un sacco di domande e nessuna risposta degna di questo nome: cosa aveva a che fare uno come Matt con Vanessa Warfield? Era qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con i segreti che il milionario pareva custodire così gelosamente? Oppure era qualcosa di completamente diverso? E, in quest'ultimo caso, poteva veramente essere che il suo irreprensibile amico fosse coinvolto in qualche maniera con quella donna… profondamente, tanto da convincerlo a chiedergli una cosa del genere, che sembrava così contrastante con tutto ciò di cui aveva fatto, negli anni, la propria personale bandiera?

Vanessa Warfield: mentre i suoi contatti in Texas lavoravano per fargli avere al più preso un colloquio con lei, aveva cercato quante più informazioni possibile sul conto della giovane ladra che solo pochi giorni prima aveva deciso di costituirsi, spiazzando l'FBI.

Non era stato facile, giacché sembrava che la notizia fosse stata tenuta segreta nella speranza che la ragazza collaborasse, aiutando gli investigatori a mettere le mani sulla famigerata banda di delinquenti mascherati chiamata Veleno.

Il suo informatore gli aveva raccontato che Weiss l'aveva affidata a quel gran bastardo di Larry Kramer; lo conosceva bene, quel mastino, eccome se lo conosceva! Più di una volta gli era capitato di controinterrogarlo in aula e fin da subito gli era risultato odioso… così pieno di sé, così arrogante persino con lui e con il giudice! Del resto, quella sicumera gli veniva dall'essere considerato uno degli agenti più abili nel torchiare i prigionieri, uno che di rado falliva.

E invece in questo caso il grande investigatore se n'era tornato a casa con le pive nel sacco perché la ragazza non solo non aveva collaborato, ma anzi - gli avevano raccontato, tra le risate - era riuscita a far perdere la calma al federale, provocandolo e mettendolo in ridicolo sotto gli occhi del suo capo.

Poi però s'era vendicato, usando tutto il suo potere perché la Warfield - nonostante ancora non fosse stata formulata alcuna accusa precisa contro di lei - fosse sbattuta immediatamente nel peggior carcere federale di tutti gli States.

E c'era da giurare, conoscendolo, che aveva fatto di tutto affinché la vita lì dentro fosse un inferno per lei, tanto da convincerla a implorare per avere un colloquio con lui e spifferargli ciò che sapeva.

Insomma, Killian non sapeva quasi niente di lei, però dalla sua aveva almeno due punti di vantaggio: un grande come Matt Trakker si era scomodato per lei ed era riuscita a mettere nel sacco quello stronzo di Kramer.

Non appena Vanessa varcò la soglia della piccola stanza adibita a parlatorio, il giovane avvocato si rese immediatamente conto del reale motivo per cui il suo amico l'aveva mandato lì.

Con la sua massa disordinata di capelli splendenti, la pelle candida e gli occhi verde foglia dal taglio allungato…ecco, sembrava un raro e bellissimo uccello tropicale che svolazzava proprio di fronte a lui.

Completamente fuori posto, in quel luogo grigio e triste.

Si muoveva lentamente, con grazia, nonostante avesse i polsi serrati dalle manette che solo dopo le insistenze di Killian l'agente che l'accompagnava acconsentì a toglierle.

Quando uscì, la ragazza mosse le braccia indolenzite e poi lo guardò, con manifesta curiosità.

Ora erano uno di fronte all'altra e lui abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, sedendosi a sua volta. Lasciò che i suoi occhi si concentrassero in quelli della ladra, prima di appuntarsi sulla tuta arancione che l'avvolgeva.

Le tese la mano.

"Mi chiamo Killian, Thomas Killian e… mi spiace sia stata questa l'occasione di conoscerla" farfugliò. Immediatamente sentì di avere detto una sciocchezza. Forse lei avrebbe dovuto concludere che in altre circostanze sarebbe stato lieto di conoscerla?

Lei aveva il più meraviglioso lungo collo d'avorio immaginabile e le sue labbra erano socchiuse. Gli occhi verdi sembravano poterselo bere in un sorso solo. Di colpo si sentì eccitato, nervoso.

Non riusciva a immaginare cosa dirle, adesso.

Vanessa gli risparmiò il difficile compito.

"Non occorre che mi dica altro" disse, con freddezza "può esserci solo un motivo se un avvocato da duecento dollari all'ora come lei mette piede in questa topaia".

La sua voce roca, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a smettere di suonare sensuale.

"Sono qui per aiutarla" replicò lui, ritrovando d'improvviso la parola "Ho dato un'occhiata al suo fascicolo e posso dirle che con un po' di fortuna e sfruttando i canali giusti potrei riuscire a farla uscire di qui molto presto…".

Lei lo fissò, mentre negli occhi le passava una luce strana.

"Anzi" aggiunse, senza distogliere lo sguardo "tenerla qui dentro ancora prima che il Procuratore formuli un'accusa circostanziata contro di lei è un abuso, potrei tentare un ricorso in via d'urgenza".

Vanessa per tutta riposta scosse la testa e si alzò in piedi di scatto.

"Guardia!" chiamò con tono imperioso "Abbiamo finito, qui!".

Killian era senza fiato e non spiccicò parola mentre l'agente penitenziario di poco prima le rimetteva i ferri e l'accompagnava verso la porta.

Mentre gli passava accanto, disse a bassa voce, con un sorriso coraggioso: "Dica a Matt Trakker che non ho bisogno del suo aiuto".

"Anzi, gli dica che non voglio niente da lui".

 **NOTE &CREDITS: **anche qui trovate qualche citazione dal romanzo di Wolfe e il nome dell'avvocato amico di Matt è ripreso da lì. Come vedete, i protagonisti partono da due mondi lontani anni luce e, pian piano, stanno compiendo un doloroso percorso l'uno verso l'altra. Lei fa i conti con i suoi sbagli, lui abbandona il suo rigore morale.

Prima o poi s'incontreranno a metà strada?


	9. Still loving you

**STILL LOVING YOU**

 _Al colloquio con la chiamata in giudizio, Vanessa Warfield è comparsa davanti al giudice Auerbach con una leggera abrasione alla mascella e altre abrasioni alle nocche di entrambe le mani. Alla domanda della Corte, ha risposto stringendo i pugni: "Non si preoccupi, giudice"._

 _Agenti penitenziari hanno dichiarato che era stata coinvolta in una rissa con altre detenute la sera precedente, ma aveva declinato ogni offerta di cure mediche._

"Certo che quella donna è proprio strana…" commentò Buddy Hawkes, guardando distrattamente il notiziario mentre tentava per la quindicesima volta di regolare il sistema di puntamento dei cannoni di Firecracker.

Matt non gli rispose, seguitando a fissare lo schermo con espressione impenetrabile.

Quando le era stato chiesto come si dichiarasse, aveva risposto senza esitazioni: "colpevole" e poi era rimasta in silenzio, lo sguardo assente, mentre l'avvocato di ufficio non tentava nemmeno di imbastire uno straccio di linea difensiva.

Ovviamente, non le era stata concessa la libertà su cauzione e avrebbe aspettato il processo in carcere.

"Ehi, amico, ci sei?" esclamò il giovane, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata.

"Dicevo che questa faccenda di Vanessa è proprio strana, non trovi? Non mi piace. Probabilmente Veleno sta tramando qualcosa".

Trakker deglutì impercettibilmente.

"Perché dici questo?" replicò.

 _Una leggera abrasione alla mascella e altre abrasioni alle nocche di entrambe le mani._

La sua mente si rifiutava di pensare ad altro che a quelle parole.

Si sentiva la gola arida e avvertiva un sordo dolore alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Perché… ecco, non riesco a credere che una come quella sia veramente capace di fare una cosa simile".

Buddy sbuffò, rimettendosi al lavoro.

"Comunque" concluse "non importa: alla fine marcire in galera è esattamente quello che si merita".

§OOO§

Quando dal carcere gli avevano comunicato che la Warfield aveva chiesto di incontrarlo, Thomas Killian era rimasto stupefatto: la ragazza era stata così chiara, così decisa nel rifiutare il suo aiuto!

Ricordava ancora l'espressione - non arrabbiata, quanto piuttosto terribilmente triste - del suo amico nel momento in cui gli aveva raccontato cosa era successo… allora la sua curiosità era divampata di nuovo, ma ancora una volta non aveva osato chiedergli nulla, anche perché il suo sguardo, il suo tono di voce dicevano chiaramente che le sue domande non avrebbero trovato risposta.

Si augurava di capirci qualcosa di più parlando con lei, però anche stavolta le sue aspettative rimasero deluse.

Vanessa entrò nel parlatorio con passo deciso, ma appariva pallida e tesa; il suo sguardo ardeva di una luce quasi febbrile.

Si sedette di fronte al legale senza guardarlo e rimase un istante in silenzio, tanto che lui le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sul braccio.

"Si sente bene?" chiese.

Lei ignorò la domanda.

Deglutì e disse: "Avvocato, io non amo i convenevoli né giri di parole…qualche settimana fa lei mi ha detto che avrebbe potuto farmi uscire di qui".

Esitò un momento.

"E lei mi ha detto chiaramente che non desiderava il mio aiuto" intervenne quello, secco.

La ladra sollevò gli occhi su di lui e per la prima volta Killian vi lesse una muta preghiera.

"È vero" riprese "ma adesso le cose sono cambiate e io… io non posso rimanere più in questo posto".

Lo fissò.

"Devo andarmene" mormorò, come se pensasse ad alta voce.

Thomas si sporse verso di lei, tendendo le orecchie.

"Perché, che cosa è cambiato?".

Ma lei scosse la testa, la sua espressione cambiò di nuovo.

"No, signor Killian" replicò, con più decisione di quanta lui avesse immaginato "le dirò tutto ciò che deve sapere per tirarmi fuori da questo posto, ma non una parola di più".

§OOO§

Duane Kennedy fece segno a Matt di aspettare un istante e sollevò il ricevitore.

"Ah, ci siamo" esclamò "finalmente c'è il verdetto…".

Guardò l'amico e con le labbra mimò silenziosamente il nome di Vanessa Warfield.

Ascoltò per un istante e poi scattò.

"Ma com'è possibile?"

La sua voce era carica di rabbia, le labbra quasi gli tremavano.

"Ne sei certo? Come diavolo hanno fatto ad assolverla?!".

Matt distolse lo sguardo, fissando i grattacieli fuori dall'alta finestra.

Kennedy, stizzito, sbatté il telefono sulla scrivania e si alzò in piedi. Appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, scuotendo la testa.

L'altro lo seguì con lo sguardo e assunse un'aria interrogativa.

Duane sospirò e poi si lasciò ricadere sulla poltrona, pesantemente.

"Non so come sia potuto succedere, ma la Warfield è stata assolta…".

Matt notò con sollievo che l'amico era talmente sopraffatto della notizia che non riusciva a cogliere il suo disagio. Parlava velocemente, senza lasciargli il tempo di intervenire; il che, considerando come si sentiva in quel momento, era un grandissimo vantaggio.

"Secondo la giuria non c'erano abbastanza prove contro di lei: quando Veleno ha agito i suoi componenti avevano sempre il viso coperto e non c'erano testimoni che l'avessero vista in faccia, senza contare che buona parte dei loro colpi sono stati commessi non su suolo americano e quindi fuori dalla nostra giurisdizione…".

"D'altro canto" concluse fiaccamente "certo non avresti potuto deporre tu contro di lei, o qualcuno dei tuoi uomini. Nessun giudice avrebbe accettato la testimonianza di persone anonime e il segreto sulla vostra identità vale più di una ladra da quattro soldi".

Trakker si sforzò di assumere un'aria stupefatta, sebbene conoscesse già alla perfezione le motivazioni della sentenza, che Killian gli aveva comunicato, come d'accordo, subito dopo la lettura del dispositivo.

"Accidenti…" mormorò il milionario.

"È pazzesco".

"Già, amico mio" replicò l'altro, scoraggiato "pazzesco è dire poco: quel diavolo di avvocato è stato dannatamente bravo. Sembrava quasi che conoscesse i punti deboli della linea accusatoria…"

Guardò l'amico con espressione perplessa.

"Si chiama Thomas Killian. Laurea _cum laude_ ad Harvard, tu lo conosci per caso?".

Matt sostenne il suo sguardo.

"Uhm…" esitò un istante, come cercando di ricordare.

"Sì, mi pare di sì" rispose poi, con aria pensosa "Devo averlo conosciuto anni fa, ma è un secolo che non lo vedo".

"Molto probabile che sia stato Mayhem a pagare la sua parcella" concluse Duane.

L'altro annuì con convinzione.

Stava diventando dannatamente bravo a mentire. Non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile e anzi per lunghi anni l'onestà era stata la sua missione, la bandiera che aveva sempre sventolato con orgoglio… eppure, erano mesi che praticamente non faceva altro.

Mentiva e fingeva.

Con i suoi amici, con Scott, con tutti.

Si era talmente abituato che quasi non ci faceva più caso e una parte di lui aveva una paura disperata che gli venisse addirittura spontaneo farlo.

 **NOTE &CREDITS: **Vanessa ha cambiato idea e nessuno, tranne lei, conosce la ragione. Matt sta sperimentando la sua personale discesa all'inferno. L'idea più stuzzicante da esplorare era, secondo me, il contrasto tra apparenza e sostanza, tra ciò che i suoi amici si aspettano da Matt (che nel cartone è sempre la quintessenza dell'eroe perfetto, senza grinze) e ciò che davvero si consuma nel suo cuore.


	10. Total eclipse of the heart

**TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEARTH**

Quella mattina Vanessa si svegliò alle sei, perché negli ultimi mesi si era sempre svegliata alle sei, vale a dire mezz'ora prima che gli allarmi si disattivassero e le guardie che smontavano iniziassero a battere con i loro manganelli sulle sbarre.

Un tempo sufficiente per prepararsi prima che la sua compagna di cella aprisse gli occhi.

Solo che quella mattina a destarla era stata la luce prepotente del sole attraverso la finestra, di cui non aveva pensato di chiudere le imposte.

Non aveva dormito bene, quella notte: il letto era troppo soffice e la casa troppo silenziosa. Non c'erano lucchetti alle porte che tintinnavano, o respiri affannosi nelle sue orecchie, nessuna sirena a tutto volume.

C'era soltanto l'ultimo insistente odore della prigione sulla sua pelle a ricordarle che quella comoda, bella casa esisteva davvero nello stesso mondo di pareti scrostate e sbarre grigie in cui aveva vissuto negli ultimi mesi.

Respirò nel silenzio.

Volle costringersi a rimanere a letto, stringendo i denti, ignorando le spiacevoli sensazioni di fastidio e paura che ancora non l'abbandonavano, e così guardò fuori dalla finestra - quando gli aveva detto che non sapeva dove andare, Killian le aveva offerto ospitalità per qualche giorno nel piccolo appartamento che usava quando era Carson City per lavoro - fino alle sei e mezzo.

Alle sei e mezzo si alzò e andò in bagno, solo che il bagno adesso non era più a un passo dal letto; fece la doccia… acqua calda a volontà, shampoo profumato e le mani di nessuno sul suo corpo. Solo le proprie.

Avvolta in un accappatoio da uomo blu navy (incredibile, considerò, come ogni altra tinta sembrasse sbiadita se paragonata all'arancio neon dell'uniforme), uscì dal bagno con involontaria circospezione.

Non c'era uno specchio nella stanza, ma scostando appena i lembi di spugna si guardò lentamente il seno, l'addome.

Il suo corpo. Il suo corpo.

Passò una mano sui crinali pronunciati delle costole e poi sul ventre.

Di colpo la bloccò e istintivamente si ritirò contro la parete più vicina, prima che il suo cervello le ricordasse che era sola.

Era sola.

Sola, sola, sola.

Le membra le dolevano per le vecchie contusioni e per il timore di subirne di nuove.

Le mani le tremavano mentre chiudeva l'accappatoio e annodava la cintura di spugna.

§OOO§

Vanessa gettò il torsolo di mela nella spazzatura: la prima volta dopo mesi che non mangiava a un orario prestabilito, ma solo perché ne aveva avuto voglia.

Teneva gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, cercando di non pensare a niente.

A un tratto, sentì aprirsi la porta quasi senza rumore.

Possibile che m. l'avesse trovata?

Col cuore in gola e mille pensieri angosciosi che le si affacciavano alla mente, avanzò verso l'ingresso.

Ma non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi di fronte Matt che, fermo sulla soglia, la fissava in silenzio.

Stupida, stupida che era stata! Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che se avesse ordinato a Killian - se pure glielo avesse solamente chiesto - di dirgli dove l'aveva accompagnata dopo il processo, lui non avrebbe resistito a lungo prima di cedere. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare la sua offerta di ospitalità, adesso lo capiva, ma era successo tutto troppo precipitosamente e lei invece aveva bisogno di tempo per decidere cosa fare della sua vita.

"C-Che cosa fai qui?" domandò alla fine, con voce incolore.

"Volevo sapere come stavi…" rispose, avanzando verso di lei.

L'ex ladra tacque un istante.

Abbassò lo sguardo e disse: "Sto bene…grazie all'avvocato Killian…"

Esitò un momento.

"e a te".

"Non ringraziarmi, io ero in debito con te. Avresti potuto rovinarmi la vita, se avessi voluto, e invece non l'hai fatto".

 _Mi sei grato, sei in debito con me… ecco tutto. È così chiaro, eppure ogni volta ci casco di nuovo._

Vanessa s'irrigidì.

"Ok" disse freddamente "adesso mi hai vista, hai visto che sto bene".

Gli voltò le spalle.

"Adesso puoi andartene".

"Davvero vuoi che me ne vada?" replicò lui, senza muoversi.

 _Maledetto, così sicuro che io cada ai tuoi piedi…ma stavolta rimarrai deluso._

Lei rimase in silenzio.

Dopo un tempo che le parve infinito, Matt si mosse verso a porta. Gli sfuggì un sospiro che le sembrò di profonda tristezza.

Quel sospiro le bastò.

"Aspetta!".

La voce le uscì inaspettata e fu quasi un grido.

"Aspetta…".

Ripeté piano.

"I-io pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto, ma adesso sei qui…"

Esitò un momento.

"… e ci sono delle cose che voglio che tu sappia.

Ascoltami bene, perché lo dirò soltanto una volta. E non perché tu ne abbia bisogno…no, il tuo ego è già abbastanza ingombrante.

Ma perché ne ho bisogno io: ho bisogno di dare finalmente un nome a ciò che provo per te e che mi toglie il sonno da settimane".

Distolse lo sguardo, i pugni strettamente serrati, e continuò: "Tu sei l'unico uomo che io abbia mai amato, in tutta la mia vita".

Lo disse velocemente, quasi con rabbia, quasi che farlo significasse ammettere una volta e per tutte con se stessa la verità; il milionario non poteva dire certo di conoscere bene Vanessa, ma da quel poco che aveva capito di lei era evidente che parlare a lui - e in quel modo - le stava costando uno sforzo enorme.

"L'unico che mi abbia fatto sentire davvero…viva" aggiunse con voce più dolce, dopo un istante di esitazione.

"Non avrei mai creduto di potermi sentire così… disarmata, indifesa, davanti a te. E nonostante tutto ho desiderato che durasse il più a lungo possibile.

I-io ho voluto disperatamente credere che anche tu riuscissi ad amarmi. Era una follia e io lo sapevo, ma ho voluto crederci lo stesso".

"Aspetta…" disse a quel punto lui, facendo un passo verso di lei e sollevando una mano per toccarla.

Vanessa si ritrasse, scuotendo al testa.

"No" replicò senza guardarlo "No, lasciami finire. È troppo tempo che tengo dentro di me queste parole e se mi interrompi non so se riuscirò a dirle tutte. E invece devo farlo".

Trasse un sospiro e proseguì.

"Tu puoi immaginare" disse "che tipo di vita fosse la mia fino a qualche mese fa … non sempre mi piaceva ciò che facevo, ma l'avevo scelto io e, in fondo, credevo di non meritare nulla di diverso".

"Poi" continuò, misurando lo stretto spazio con passi lenti, come a concentrarsi meglio su ciò che stava dicendo "all'improvviso tu sei entrato nella mia vita, non avevo mai conosciuto una persona come te, disposta a rischiare tutto per i suoi principi … ed è accaduto ciò che credevo non mi sarebbe mai accaduto ".

Tacque un momento, quasi avesse bisogno di raccogliere le forze per continuare.

"Mi hai fatto intravedere la possibilità di una vita diversa, la profondità di questo sentimento così improvviso mi ha cambiata… quando ho capito come stavano davvero le cose ho provato un dolore così forte da farmi credere che non sarei riuscita più a riprendermi. È stato durissimo tentare di ricominciare e accorgermi che non ce la facevo a riprendere la mia vita dal punto in cui l'avevo lasciata.

Tutto ciò che prima mi sembrava emozionante, trasgressivo, eccitante… mi è apparso per quello che era davvero: un modo meschino di vivere a spese degli altri, anzi facendo del male agli altri".

"E io non riuscivo più ad andare avanti così".

Esitò un momento, come a trovare il coraggio necessario.

"Ciò che ho provato per te mi ha cambiata, mi ha fatto capire che persino per una come me c'è sempre una speranza, che modificare la propria esistenza è possibile nonostante tutti gli errori, le bugie e il male. Però prima di poter ricominciare dovevo chiudere i conti col passato, accettare le conseguenze dei miei errori e pagare i miei debiti".

"Per questo hai deciso di lasciare Veleno?" chiese allora Matt, visibilmente colpito dalle sue parole.

Lei annuì.

"Non potevo continuare così" ripeté.

"E allora perché non aiutare l'FBI a catturarli? Hai rischiato di passare il resto dei tuoi giorni in galera pur di non collaborare" domandò l'uomo, facendo un passo verso di lei.

"Non riesci proprio a capirlo?" rispose lei tristemente "Perché io ho fatto la mia scelta, ma è stata solo mia. E non sarebbe stato giusto tradirli. Dopo anni insieme sono sparita senza neppure una spiegazione, dovevo almeno essere leale con loro".

L'uomo fece un cenno di assenso col capo.

Ora era tutto chiaro: il motivo per cui non aveva raccontato di lui a Mayhem e quello della sua decisione di costituirsi.

Le si avvicinò ancora, senza smettere di guardarla. Vanessa taceva e quando sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di lui, notò che erano umidi.

"Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto affrontare tutto questo…non è passato un solo giorno in tutte queste settimane in cui io non abbia pensato a te, a dove fossi. Non sapere se stessi bene, se fossi viva, se avessi bisogno di aiuto, e non poter fare niente per saperlo è stato difficilissimo.

Ho mentito per troppo tempo a mio figlio, ai miei amici, a tutte le persone che amo".

L'abbracciò stretta, guardandola negli occhi.

"E adesso non voglio più mentire".

Nell'oscurità, si chinò su di lei e le sfiorò le labbra.

"N-no" fece lei a mezza voce, indietreggiando di un passo.

Ma la sua resistenza era troppo debole e lui ormai la stava baciando.

Un bacio lungo, appassionato e dolcissimo.

Un bacio per tutti i baci perduti, per tutti i baci non dati e per tutti quelli sognati di quei lunghi mesi di lontananza.

§OOO§

Vanessa aprì di nuovo gli occhi e guardò l'uomo disteso al suo fianco; finalmente dormiva.

Aspettò ancora qualche minuto ascoltando il suo respiro regolare e guardandolo, come se volesse imprimersi nella mente i suoi lineamenti per l'ultima volta.

Poi prese un respiro profondo e sgusciò fuori dal letto silenziosamente.

Si vestì senza far rumore e prese la borsa - era una fortuna, considerò, che con tutto quello che le era capitato negli ultimi tempi non avesse con sé poi molto - che aveva preparato, con dentro i documenti e i contanti che le erano rimasti.

In piedi in mezzo alla stanza, restò immobile ancora per qualche tempo senza riuscire a trovare il coraggio necessario.

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo all'uomo addormentato.

"Entrambi abbiamo creduto di riuscire a cambiare il mondo" mormorò "ciascuno a modo suo… ma era solo un'illusione: tu non potrai mai cambiare il mio passato e io non potrò mai far sì che tu mi ami".

Poi deglutì, strinse le labbra in una piega amara e senza voltarsi indietro uscì.

 **NOTE &CREDITS: **stavolta il titolo era quasi una scelta obbligata. Un'eclisse totale che oscura ragionevolezza, prudenza e buon senso. Ma, come sappiamo, Vanessa nasconde un segreto…


	11. A new day has come

È arrivato il momento di scoprire cosa nasconde la nostra combattiva eroina, buona lettura!

 **A NEW DAY HAS COME**

Aggrappata al piccolo lavabo di metallo, Vanessa aspettò qualche secondo sperando che la nausea passasse; le girava la testa e sentiva in bocca un disgustoso sapore di fiele.

Si sciacquò energicamente il viso, convinta che l'acqua fresca le avrebbe dato sollievo, e si sforzò di respirare profondamente e con lentezza fino a che il malessere non le diede una tregua.

 _Accidenti_ \- considerò, asciugandosi la faccia - _nessuno mi aveva avvisato che sarebbe stato così fastidioso!_

Quando uscì dalla toilette doveva avere un'aria così pallida e sbattuta che entrambe le hostess che incrociò lungo il corridoio le domandarono se avesse bisogno di qualcosa e se si sentisse bene.

 _Tranquille_ \- pensò sarcastica - _non ho nessuna malattia contagiosa, sono solo incinta._

Si sedette al suo posto, tentando di trovare una posizione comoda, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino dove si scorgeva luccicare la superficie argentea dell'oceano sotto i primi raggi rosati dell'alba.

Chiuse gli occhi un istante, rilassando i muscoli della schiena.

Una piccola fitta all'inguine la costrinse a riaprire le palpebre.

Si guardò la pancia: era ancora quasi impercettibile, ma ben presto avrebbe cominciato a vedersi.

A ben pensarci, era stato quasi un miracolo che Matt la sera prima non se ne fosse accorto.

Aveva rischiato grosso: sapeva che era stato un errore fare l'amore con lui, che così aveva corso il rischio di rovinare tutto, eppure ancora una volta non era riuscita a non cedere.

Inutile - considerò amaramente - quell'uomo esercitava ancora, e nonostante tutto, un incredibile potere su di lei.

Del resto, come avrebbe potuto essere diverso? Anche senza volerlo, anche se non l'avrebbe mai amata davvero, era riuscito a cambiare la sua vita come nessun altro.

Era stato devastante non potergli dire la verità, ma l'alternativa sarebbe stata anche peggiore.

Per lui, soprattutto per lui.

Se ne era resa conto fin dal primo momento in cui aveva capito di essere incinta: dirglielo sarebbe stato un atto di egoismo, avrebbe sconvolto tutta la sua esistenza, l'avrebbe fatto sentire costretto - era certa che non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro - ad assumersi delle responsabilità che forse non voleva. E che di sicuro non voleva assumersi insieme a lei.

Si strinse nelle spalle.

Non le era mai capitato di immaginarsi con un bambino… anzi per dirla tutta aveva sempre preso ogni precauzione necessaria affinché non succedesse niente del genere; certamente, la vita che faceva era incompatibile con qualsiasi idea di maternità e lei si sentiva lontana anni luce rispetto a un'idea tradizionale di famiglia che non aveva mai conosciuto e che le pareva solo una fastidiosa prigione.

Era sempre stata attenta, sì, ma non con lui.

E non solo perché non avrebbe potuto, ma soprattutto perché non aveva minimamente pensato alle conseguenze di ciò che stava facendo.

Contro ogni buon senso, contro ogni prudenza, si era abbandonata completamente a lui.

Del resto, perché non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi? Era lui il buono, tra loro due. Quella inaffidabile, sleale, subdola, era sempre e solo lei.

Aveva lasciato che accadesse senza riflettere e adesso non poteva tornare indietro.

Forse allora era quello essere innamorati? Che ogni cosa detta o fatta aveva delle conseguenze dalle quali non sarebbe mai più stata in grado di tornare indietro?

Quando aveva capito di essere incinta la prima reazione era stata di incredulità. Subito dopo, quando si era resa conto che non si trattava di un errore, era stata presa dal panico: era terrorizzata per le conseguenze, sicura che non sarebbe mai stata capace di essere una madre decente.

Sola, completamente sola.

Eppure, al di là di tutto, l'idea di quella nuova vita che stava crescendo dentro di lei la riempiva di calore, di speranza. Era essa stessa una nuova speranza.

Il pensiero che nonostante l'enorme distanza tra loro, nonostante il suo passato, qualcosa di ciò che erano stati per un breve momento sarebbe sopravvissuto… ecco, questo pensiero l'aveva sorretta nel dolore, l'aveva fatta sorridere anche nei momenti più bui, persino quando pensava che tutto fosse perduto.

Invece il destino le aveva regalato una seconda occasione, anche se probabilmente non la meritava, e non doveva lasciarsela scappare.

Adesso doveva smetterla e guardare avanti.

In fondo - sospirò con un sorriso amaro - un amore non corrisposto non era una pena fin troppo mite per i suoi innumerevoli crimini?

Si guardò di nuovo la pancia, ora con profonda tenerezza.

Un nuovo inizio, una nuova vita la aspettavano.

Matt si passò una mano sul viso pallido e teso e si appoggiò contro lo schienale della poltrona di pelle, che si inclinò appena.

§§§

Aveva centinaia di cose da fare - la documentazione per la fusione con una società coreana che il suo ufficio legale gli aveva sottoposto già due giorni prima ancora da esaminare, un giornalista francese che aspettava fuori dal suo ufficio da un'ora per l'intervista che avevano concordato da almeno sei mesi e la _conference call_ con New York del pomeriggio che doveva ancora preparare - ma la sua mente continuava a rifiutarsi di obbedire.

Vanessa Warfield era riuscita ancora una volta a spiazzarlo.

Non gli era mai capitato di svegliarsi da solo dopo aver trascorso la notte con una donna; anzi, a volte era stato lui a sgattaiolare via frettolosamente accampando la scusa di qualche impegno di lavoro indifferibile.

E invece lei non solo lo aveva piantato così, ma pareva essersi volatilizzata. L'aveva cercata, ma da quel poco che era riuscito a sapere - per lui era dannatamente difficile farlo senza destare sospetti - sembrava di nuovo sparita nel nulla.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ricordando ciò che era accaduto la sera prima.

La sua nemica gli aveva aperto il cuore completamente, senza riserve. L'emozione che le sue parole gli avevano lasciato dentro era ancora viva, tangibile.

Sì, lei era stata sincera… ma lui, lui, lo era stato altrettanto?

Prima di lei tutto era stato infinitamente più semplice: conoscere Claire all'università, innamorarsene e poi sposarla.

Così facile, naturale, quasi scontato.

Poi però la sorte si era presa una terribile rivincita e improvvisamente la sua vita era stata sconvolta.

Dopo Claire c'erano stati il vuoto e la solitudine nel suo cuore per tanto, troppo tempo. Fino a che, per un incredibile scherzo del destino, nella sua vita non era entrata Vanessa.

Incrociò le mani dietro la testa, gli occhi socchiusi.

I momenti con lei non erano stati molti, eppure erano bastati per rendergli impossibile dimenticarla, dimenticare come era tra loro e come avrebbe forse potuto essere.

Se si fossero incontrati su un pianeta diverso.

Trasse un respiro profondo e si raddrizzò.

Basta.

Doveva smetterla di rimuginare su di lei.

Ora che aveva la certezza che non avrebbe mai rivelato il suo segreto, ora che sapeva che stava bene e aveva deciso di cominciare una nuova vita lontano da lui, era arrivato il momento di chiudere.

Con lei e con tutto ciò che aveva rappresentato.

In fondo, gli ricordò il suo orgoglio maschile ferito, non era stata lei a piantarlo in asso?

Certo, lo aveva fatto perché lui le aveva lasciato credere qualcosa che non era vero fino in fondo.

Forse avrebbe potuto spiegarle che si sbagliava, che le cose avrebbero magari potuto essere diverse per loro. O forse aveva sperato che lo capisse da sola.

No, la verità era che ancora una volta gli era mancato il coraggio.

Che si era lasciato sopraffare dai milioni di ostacoli che ancora esistevano sul loro cammino, dai pregiudizi, dalla diffidenza, dalla paura di perdere la sua credibilità, il controllo della sua vita perfetta e tutta la sua preziosa autorevolezza.

D'improvviso gli tornò in mente una frase che Bruce aveva tirato fuori mesi prima e che sul momento non gli aveva suscitato alcuna emozione.

Il suo amico giapponese aveva citato Lao-Tsu, dicendo qualcosa del tipo: "chi vince gli altri è potente, ma solo chi vince se stesso è forte".

"Basta" ripeté ad alta voce.

Respirò ancora una volta profondamente, deglutì e premette il pulsante dell'interfono.

"Jennifer" disse, con tono perfettamente calmo "Faccia entrare monsieur Dupont".


	12. Apologize

**APOLOGIZE**

Mentre l'aereo si preparava ad atterrare, Vanessa ripensò all'ultima volta che aveva messo piede nel suo paese: erano passati solo un paio d'anni, eppure le sembrava tutto così sfocato, così lontano!

Era stata lei a proporre a Mayhem di rubare i gioielli della corona. Forse, considerò, l'idea di violare la Torre di Londra le sembrava divertente, le dava l'impressione di godersi la sua vittoria contro tutto un mondo che odiava e da cui si era sempre sentita rifiutata.

Ripensandoci adesso…Santo Dio, che idea folle e assurda!

Eppure erano arrivati vicinissimi a farcela, se non fosse stato per Matt e i suoi: all'epoca era stata così furiosa contro di loro che, se li avesse avuti tra le mani, gli avrebbe volentieri torto il collo.

E invece ora si sorprendeva a ringraziarli mentalmente, giacché le avevano impedito di fare una cosa di cui si sarebbe pentita per il resto della sua esistenza.

Sospirò e si appoggiò al sedile, chiudendo gli occhi.

Aveva guardato dentro lo specchio della sua anima e ciò che vi aveva visto riflesso non le era piaciuto: aveva visto una donna piena di paura e di rancore, che per punire chi l'aveva fatta soffrire aveva finito col punire solo se stessa.

Si era circondata di persone di cui non le importava poi molto e che di certo non le volevano bene; delinquenti da quattro soldi, disgraziati, uomini meschini.

E lei non era poi migliore di loro. Anzi, forse era peggiore.

Anche se non conosceva molto delle vite dei suoi compagni di avventure - tra loro nessuno aveva voglia di parlare del passato e la discrezione era considerata necessaria per la sopravvivenza quotidiana - sapeva che a differenza di lei non avevano avuto l'occasione di vivere in maniera diversa.

Lei, al contrario, aveva scelto consapevolmente di andare a fondo, di percorrere una strada che sapeva l'avrebbe condotta sull'orlo dell'abisso. Solo per rabbia e desiderio di vendetta.

Aveva voltato le spalle alla sua terra, alla sua famiglia, aveva lasciato la sua casa senza farvi più ritorno…e per che cosa?

Vanessa Warfield amava la solitudine, spesso per lei era stata addirittura un'esigenza, eppure in tutta la sua vita non si era mai sentita sola come in quel momento.

Adesso vedeva dentro di lei con impressionante chiarezza: ogni gesto, ogni singola scelta, si stagliavano limpidi davanti a lei ed era impossibile ignorarli o fare finta che fosse andata diversamente.

"Ciao, papà" disse a mezza voce.

"Torno qui dopo tanti anni e non ho portato nemmeno un mazzo di fiori… mi dispiace"

Sorrise amaramente.

"Ma del resto lo sai… non sono mai stata una figlia perfetta, la figlia che tu avresti voluto. O che avresti meritato".

"L'ultima volta che ti ho visto mi hai detto che prima o poi sarei tornata. Allora non ci credevo, e invece hai avuto ragione".

Esitò un attimo.

La piccola cappella era in penombra e tutto d'intorno non si udiva alcun rumore tranne il triste ticchettio della pioggia sul tetto.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

"Perdonami" mormorò "i-io non riuscivo a capire perché tu fossi sempre così freddo, così ostile con me…perché sembravi sempre in lotta contro il mondo intero.

Non capivo che quando la mamma era morta, una parte di te era morta con lei.

Non credevo fosse possibile, perché non avevo idea di cosa significasse amare qualcuno più della propria stessa vita".

"Io non potevo capirlo, no…"

Adesso le lacrime le rigavano le guance.

"Ero solo una bambina che avrebbe voluto essere amata e invece si è sempre sentita rifiutata…ora so che non era colpa tua, che non ce la facevi, che il dolore ti soffocava. Era più forte di tutto il resto".

"Sono scappata di qui perché non volevo diventare come te e in tutti questi anni mi sono detta che non avrei avuto mai bisogno di nessuno, che sarei stata in grado di bastare a me stessa per sempre.

Perché dentro di me sentivo che amare qualcuno così profondamente era un rischio terribile e io non volevo correrlo.

E invece…".

Si asciugò gli occhi.

"E invece alla fine è successo. Nonostante io avessi fatto di tutto per evitarlo".

È successo e io sono stata incredibilmente felice, come non avrei ma sperato di essere. Anche se dentro di me sapevo che non poteva durare".

Scosse il capo, tristemente.

"Lo sapevo, ma quando è finita ho provato un dolore così vivo e forte da farmi temere che non sarei più riuscita a venirne fuori.

Poi ho tentato di ricominciare, di riprendere in mano la mia vita dal punto in cui si era interrotta, ma era come se qualcosa si fosse spezzato dentro di me.

Così alla fine ho capito… ho capito perché tu stavi così male, perché mi trattavi in quel modo: non perché odiassi me, ma perché odiavi la vita stessa e ogni singolo giorno che dovevi passare senza la mamma".

Deglutì.

"Sai, papà, sono stata in prigione" esalò alla fine.

"È stato orribile.

Era come se la vita si fosse fermata, per me, come se il tempo descrivesse un cerchio incessante attorno a un centro di dolore.

Lì dentro ogni momento - mangiare, bere, dormire, camminare - era scandito da regole e tempi immutabili e inflessibili. Io non sapevo cosa accadeva fuori, fuori il cielo poteva essere azzurro oppure d'oro, ma la vetrata dalle sbarre di ferro delle nostre celle lasciava entrare solo una povera luce sporca".

"Dentro le celle c'è sempre la penombra del crepuscolo" disse con voce appena udibile.

"Il crepuscolo ha invaso pure il mio cuore".

Sollevò gli occhi verso il medaglione circolare che ritraeva il volto di suo padre come era stato da giovane e lo fissò con intensità.

"Ma adesso sono qui.

Sono qui per raccogliere i pezzi della mia vita e ricominciare da capo".

Per un istante, si guardò la pancia appena appena evidente sotto il maglione.

"Questo posto, la mia famiglia, questo bambino… ecco, è tutto ciò che mi resta.

È la mia più grande scoperta, è il punto di partenza di una vita nuova.

È una verità che si è formata nel mio cuore.

Se qualcuno me ne avesse parlato, se tu mi avessi detto che sarebbe accaduto, non ci avrei mai creduto. Anzi, forse mi sarei arrabbiata, l'avrei rifiutata.

Ma siccome l'ho trovata io stessa è necessario averne cura e ascoltarla.

È l'unica cosa che ha in sé i germi della vita, di una nuova esistenza per me.

L'ho conquistata a patto di rinunciare a tuto ciò che possedevo.

Quando tutto era perduto, mi sono accorta di averla guadagnata".

Sospirò e si avviò verso la porta.

"Ora che ho capito che è dentro di me, io vedo assai chiaramente ciò che devo fare".

Era appena uscita quando le nuvole temporalesche si diradarono per un istante e un tenue, ma chiaro, raggio di sole le attraversò.

Entrò dalla vetrata colorata e andò a illuminare esattamente il volto di bronzo del defunto barone.

Unica chiazza di luce nella penombra, sembrava quasi che sorridesse.

§§§

Mentre il taxi percorreva il viale, Vanessa sentiva il cuore batterle all'impazzata nel petto.

Gli alberi avevano tronchi massicci e chiome fitte: erano antichi, considerò, almeno quanto la casa. Se quattro uomini avessero cercato di abbracciarli, toccandosi la punta delle dita, c'era da dubitare che ci sarebbero riusciti.

E lei era lì, con la testa fuori dal finestrino a fissare il vecchio palazzo che si stagliava cupo sull'orizzonte.

All'improvviso, dopo una svolta, se lo trovò davanti.

Era esattamente come lo ricordava: un imponente edificio grigio e nero, con enormi travi scure che lo attraversavano e ampi frontoni bianchi sporgenti che parevano rivolti al cielo. Su di loro erano incise figure di alberi, in modo così preciso che si sarebbe potuto contarne le foglie.

I vetri esterni, smerigliati, davano su una grande anticamera e tutte le finestre avevano persiane vecchio stile.

Solo poche di esse erano aperte: anche questo lo ricordava, giacché pure quando era bambina in quel grande palazzo non abitavano che poche persone e la maggior parte delle stanze era chiusa.

Pagò in silenzio e scese.

Oramai il temporale si era placato lasciando il posto a un tramonto dolce, vellutato.

Respirò l'aria fresca, pulita dalla pioggia, piena di profumi che credeva di aver dimenticato per sempre.

La ghiaia del vialetto scricchiolava sotto le sue scarpe.

Aprì il vecchio cancello di metallo, che si lagnò con un penoso cigolio, ed entrò nel cortile, vasto e signorile. Lo ricordava circondato da quello che un tempo era stato un rigoglioso giardino e che invece adesso era ridotto a uno squallido prato stopposo.

La vasca asciutta dell'antica fontana di marmo, qualche albero da frutto devastato e incolto le rammentarono come in passato quello fosse stato un angolo delizioso in cui riposare all'ombra degli alberi, circondati dalla bellezza dei fiori e dal dolce mormorio dell'acqua.

Invece adesso tutto sembrava grigio, opaco, come se gli anni e l'abbandono avessero ricoperto ogni cosa con una patina sottile.

Avanzò, mentre la luce pian piano si spegneva.

A sinistra scorse l'ombra di un basso edificio che aveva ospitato le stalle: una fitta di nostalgia la scosse all'improvviso… quanto tempo era che non pensava più a quel periodo della sua vita?

Inizialmente, quando suo padre le aveva imposto di prendere lezioni di equitazione perché _nel loro ambiente_ \- aveva proprio detto così - era impensabile che una ragazza a quattordici anni non sapesse ancora andare a cavallo, aveva storto il naso. Aveva protestato tutto il suo disinteresse, si era ribellata, fino a che lo stalliere non le aveva mostrato una splendida puledra bruna che avevano da poco regalato a suo padre.

Giovane e selvaggia, proprio come lei.

"Una vera discendente di Eclipse!" si era vantato il gentiluomo, come se la cosa potesse essere importante.

Aveva passato giorni e giorni tentando di stabilire un contatto con lei e quando alla fine era riuscita a metterle la sella e a salirle in groppa aveva provato una felicità inebriante.

Non aveva ancora un vero nome, tranne quello noiosissimo inserito nello _Stud Book_ , e Vanessa aveva a lungo riflettuto su come chiamarla durante le loro infinite galoppate nei dintorni.

Poi aveva notato una macchia scura, proprio sul collo: di un bruno quasi violaceo, con due estremità allungate che parevano ali rotonde, le richiamò subito alla mente una delle illustrazioni che aveva guardato distrattamente sul libro di biologia.

Corse a cercarla, scoprendo che si trattava di uno strano pesce esotico dal pessimo carattere e dall'aspetto minaccioso: le piacque subito.

 _Manta birostris_ o diavolo di mare.

Sorrise.

Certo, se qualcuno dei suoi ex colleghi si fosse preso la briga di domandarle come mai avesse scelto proprio quel nome per il suo veicolo da battaglia, sarebbe rimasto incredibilmente sorpreso.

Avanzò nella penombra, ricordando quanto avesse sofferto quando, durante un salto, era caduta rovinosamente spezzandosi una zampa. A lei era andata un po' meglio e quella brutta avventura le aveva lasciato solo una cicatrice. Ancora una volta il suo pensiero corse dove non avrebbe dovuto, verso chi era troppo lontano da lei. Scosse la testa con decisione e si costrinse a rimuovere quel ricordo.

Avevano deciso di sopprimerla, nonostante i suoi pianti e le sue urla.

La morte di quel cavallo era stata il primo vero dolore della sua vita.

D'un tratto, un rumore di passi alle sue spalle la fece trasalire.

"Chi c'è?" gridò una voce femminile piuttosto allarmata.

Vanessa udì il suono metallico di un cane che veniva armato e si rammaricò di essersi fatta cogliere di sorpresa in quel modo, come una stupida dilettante.

Si voltò con cautela e guardò la donna che era appena uscita dal palazzo.

Era piuttosto alta e snella, con una folta chioma di capelli bianchissimi acconciati in maniera impeccabile. Avvolta in un impermeabile verde, imbracciava un vecchio fucile da caccia, molto malconcio, e la fissava con gli occhi spalancati.

Come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

Poi, d'improvviso, posò l'arma a terra e le si avvicinò velocemente.

Prima che Vanessa potesse rendersene conto le aveva gettato le braccia al collo e la stava abbracciando.

Per un istante rimase impietrita, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.

Poi, esitante, ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"Vanessa" disse l'anziana donna, levando su di lei gli occhi lucidi.

"Vanessa, non posso crederci… sei proprio tu?".

"Cara, cara, quanto tempo è passato? Credevo davvero che non ti avrei più rivista".

La strinse forte e per la ex ladra il suo profumo di lavanda mista a lacca per capelli fu come una personalissima _madeleine_.

D'un tratto seppe di nuovo che le dame, all'epoca della regina Elisabetta, cucivano nelle loro sottogonne dei piccoli sacchetti contenenti fiori di lavanda per emanare una piacevole scia profumata al loro passaggio.

I ricordi la travolsero.

Zia Rose era stata quanto di più simile a una madre Vanessa potesse ricordare nella sua infanzia. Durante i periodi che aveva trascorso con loro la sua energica allegria aveva reso la vicinanza dell'ombroso barone, così malinconico e arcigno, quasi sopportabile.

Forse - si era domandata più di una volta - se fosse rimasta lì, se si fosse occupata di lei, se suo marito non l'avesse reclamata… ecco, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente per lei.

Ma adesso non poteva tornare indietro, metà della sua vita l'aveva stupidamente sprecata e tutti gli errori che aveva commesso li portava sulle spalle come un peso troppo gravoso da sostenere.

Il dolore e la vergogna la paralizzavano, non riusciva a dire nulla.

Fissò l'anziana lady con le labbra tremanti.

Per fortuna, invece, Rose Warfield era un fiume in piena.

"Ti prego" disse mentre le lacrime le velavano i grandi occhi grigi "ti prego, perdonami…"

Vanessa sbatté le palpebre, incredula: _lei_ le stava chiedendo di perdonarla?

"Avrei dovuto starti più vicina, capire quanto tu e mio fratello aveste bisogno di me… e invece mi sono lasciata influenzare troppo da Arthur.

Lui diceva che il posto di una buona moglie è accanto al marito, e io dovevo… _dovevo_ stargli accanto, nonostante tutto".

La ex ladra deglutì, senza ancora riuscire a parlare.

"Poi lui si è ammalato e io non sono più riuscita a lasciarlo. Solo quando è morto ho potuto tornare in questa casa e occuparmi di Wynstan… ma ormai era troppo tardi, tu eri già scappata" aggiunse con amarezza.

Il suo tono non la accusava né la rimproverava, ma tradiva solo una profonda tristezza.

"Ascolta zia, io devo dirti qualcosa".

Esitò un istante, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.

"Quando sono andata via… in tutti questi anni, io…"

"Mia cara" la interruppe con energia l'altra, come indovinando il suo disagio "non c'è bisogno che tu dica nulla adesso. Se e quando vorrai raccontarmi cosa è accaduto, io ti ascolterò".

La abbracciò di nuovo.

"Ma non ha importanza, ora. L'unica cosa che conta è che tu sia tornata.

Che tu sia qui.

E che resterai".

 **Note &credits: **I ricordi iniziali di Vanessa richiamano l'episodio n. 44 (Riddle of the Raven Master), mentre il titolo rende omaggio alla bellissima canzone di Timbaland. Le parole di Vanessa davanti alla tomba del padre sono una rielaborazione di alcune frasi de " _La ballata del carcere di Reading_ " di Oscar Wilde.


	13. Listen to your heart

**LISTEN TO YOUR HEART**

SEI MESI DOPO

Seduto dietro la sua lussuosa scrivania di legno pregiato, Matt Trakker represse a fatica uno sbadiglio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Anche quella notte aveva dormito male e adesso sentiva che un sopore improvviso lo stava prendendo.

Chiuse gli occhi e abbandonò la testa sullo schienale imbottito della poltrona.

 _Vigliacco! Bugiardo!_

La solita voce senza suonò gli rimbombò d'improvviso nelle orecchie, facendolo sobbalzare.

Serrò le mascelle, deglutendo amaro e con gli occhi nuovamente spalancati si prese la testa tra le mani.

Era stremato e aveva i nervi a fior di pelle: quanto tempo poteva passare ancora prima che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua sofferenza?

Come rispondendo alla sua muta domanda, in quel momento un leggero bussare preannunciò l'arrivo di Alex che, appena entrato nello studio, non poté non notare con disappunto la brutta cera dell'amico.

L'inglese trasse un respiro profondo e decise di fare un tentativo.

Appoggiò le mani alla scrivania e fissò il suo capo in volto. Poi, gli sorrise con dolcezza.

"Insomma" cominciò, facendosi coraggio "sono certo che se le cose continuano così tra poco noi della squadra saremo costretti a scambiare casacca, preferendo essere comandati da Mayhem!".

L'altro stirò le labbra in un sorriso, ma era un sorriso tirato, meccanico.

"No, dico sul serio" proseguì lo zoologo "da quando sei tornato dalla giungla sembri un'altra persona…Scott trema persino a rivolgerti la parola perché teme di farti arrabbiare, T-Bob è costantemente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e vogliamo parlare di quel che è accaduto ieri durante l'ultima missione?"

"Per acciuffare Manta non hai esitato a lanciarti in un inseguimento folle… e se avessi travolto qualcuno? Se ti fossi ferito? O peggio?".

Ecco, Matt avrebbe dovuto pensarci: era quello il problema.

Il giorno prima, dopo mesi in cui nessuno l'aveva più affrontata in combattimento, aveva visto spuntare la Nissan viola di Vanessa e aveva completamente perso la testa. Le si era gettato contro con rabbia, con frenesia, senza darle tregua fino a che non aveva costretto il pilota a fermarsi e a scendere dall'abitacolo.

Era saltato fuori a sua volta da Thunderhawk e aveva atteso col cuore in gola di trovarsi ancora un volta faccia a faccia con lei.

La sua mente era in tumulto, il respiro affannoso.

Quando si era reso conto che adesso Manta e _frusta magnetica_ appartenevano a un uomo alto e snello era stato come essere brutalmente risvegliato da un sogno a occhi aperti.

"Beh" replicò secco, sforzandosi di ricacciare indietro i ricordi "non doveri essere io a ricordartelo, ma pare che il nostro compito sia proprio quello di fermare Veleno".

"Certo" rispose l'altro seguitando a fissarlo "ma senza ammazzare nessuno. E possibilmente senza rischiare la vita più del necessario".

"Stai per caso mettendo in discussione la mia capacità di giudizio?" fece allora Matt, sporgendosi in avanti verso l'altro e lanciandogli uno sguardo per niente rassicurante.

"Se non fossi mio amico ti avrei già fatto buttare fuori…".

"Ecco" rispose l'altro, senza farsi intimidire dai suoi modi da squalo della finanza "E invece proprio perché sono tuo amico mi spiegherai cosa diavolo ti è successo l'anno scorso in Ecuador".

L'altro sbuffò.

"Ti ho già raccontato tutto" disse con freddezza "Ho già spiegato a ciascuno di voi almeno mille volte come sono andate le cose".

"No!" replicò Alex.

La sua voce era imperiosa e tradiva adesso rabbia e frustrazione per troppo tempo trattenute.

"No!" ripeté con energia "Non ci hai raccontato tutto: qualcosa deve essere accaduto, qualcosa che ti fa stare male da mesi, che sta avvelenando la tua vita e quella di chi ti vuole bene".

Gli mise una mano sul braccio e continuò, più dolcemente.

"Ti prego, dimmi cosa c'è che non va…lascia che ti aiuti".

Il milionario fissò il pavimento, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo pieno di affetto del suo amico, per interminabili secondi.

Poi, trasse un profondo sospiro ed esalò: "Hai vinto… anche perché se non ne parlo con qualcuno rischio davvero di impazzire. Ma devi promettermi che non una parola uscirà da questa stanza".

Quando l'uomo dalla barba rossa annuì, Matt si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza nervosamente, come a trovare il coraggio di cominciare.

Poi disse: "Siediti, Alex, è meglio".

Come tutti, anche Sector si era fatto un'idea su quale brutta avventura avesse segnato il loro capo così profondamente da renderlo quasi un irriconoscibile estraneo. Ma, mentre lo ascoltava, si rendeva conto di quanto lui e gli altri fossero andati fuori strada.

"Capisci" concluse "quando per la prima volta dopo mesi ho incrociato Manta, ho creduto di impazzire. Non so cosa avrei fatto se mi fossi trovato Vanessa davanti, ma una parte di me desiderava solo rivederla".

Si prese la testa tra le mani e rimase in silenzio.

Alex era senza parole.

Avrebbe voluto confortare il suo amico, ma francamente quella rivelazione l'aveva scioccato e gli fu necessario qualche minuto prima di riuscire a parlare di nuovo.

Si alzò e prese a camminare su e giù per la stanza nervosamente.

Poi a un tratto si fermò e si avvicinò a Matt.

"Insomma…" disse, esitante.

"Voi due siete adulti e consenzienti, vi siete trovati da soli in una situazione disperata e…".

Lo conosceva da una vita, eppure non aveva mai parlato con lui di questo genere di cose: il suo imbarazzo era palpabile.

"… vi siete avvicinati. È comprensibile, non sarebbe dovuto accadere, ma… in fondo non è una tragedia!".

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo fino a incontrare gli occhi chiari dell'amico e non rispose.

Alex scosse la testa.

"Ti conosco" riprese "Se fosse stato solo questo non avresti lasciato che succedesse. Non così. Non con lei".

Possibile che fosse amore? No, davvero a questo non riusciva a credere.

Si avvicinò a Matt e lo guardò con dolcezza.

"Allora aiutami a capire" disse "…a capire cos'è questa cosa tra te e Vanessa che è così forte da sovrastare tutto il resto".

"Oddio, è difficile da spiegare: Vanessa è una donna davvero molto…" si interruppe, senza trovare le parole adatte.

"E io non pensavo di essere così vulnerabile, ero felice della mia vita".

"E poi che è successo?" domandò l'inglese.

"La chimica" rispose e Alex non poté non notare come il suo amico, che gli era sempre sembrato una persona assolutamente sicura ed equilibrata, era in palese difficoltà e sembrava lottare contro le stesse parole che volevano sfuggirgli.

"Dal primo momento in cui ci siamo toccati io ho sentito… ho cercato delle spiegazioni a tutto. Ho cercato di convincermi che fosse… che quello che sentivo dipendesse dalla gratitudine che ho provato per lei, o dal fatto che eravamo da soli in un posto ostile".

"Non lo so. So solo che fin dal primissimo momento è stato… mozzafiato.

C'era, ecco, quella… elettricità tra di noi e l'ha sentita anche lei. Io dovevo fermarmi lì prima che iniziasse qualsiasi cosa. Mi sono chiesto tante volte perché non mi sono fermato".

"E la risposta qual è?" domandò Sector.

"È che non ci sono riuscito. Ero coinvolto, come non avrei mai creduto possibile. Io volevo baciarla e tenerla tra le braccia e sapere cosa si provava con lei e capire se eravamo entrambi sinceri fino in fondo in quei momenti.

Non stavo pensando a Mayhem, alla squadra, a Veleno: in quel momento erano l'ultimo dei miei pensieri".

"Tu sapevi che stavi mettendo a rischio la cosa più importante della tua vita e non sei riuscito a fermarti".

Matt annuì.

Esausto, senza forze, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona.

"Io avrei dovuto essere un esempio per Scott, per tutti voi" riprese "Un modello da seguire…".

"E lo sei!" rispose l'altro con forza "Lo sei sempre stato!".

"No, forse in passato" rispose l'altro scuotendo la testa "Ma non adesso: guardami, ho messo a repentaglio la sicurezza della mia famiglia e della mia squadra, ho tradito tutti gli ideali che avevo giurato di difendere".

Lo zoologo, sinceramente impressionato dalla sua disperazione, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Non ti sembra di esagerare? In fondo non è successo niente di irreparabile…stiamo tutti bene, Vanessa non ha raccontato a Mayhem di te, altrimenti a quest'ora le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso. Ha chiuso con Veleno, ha affrontato un processo.

L'unico a stare male sei tu. E lo sai perché?".

Matt sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui fino a incontrare i suoi occhi.

"Perché, amico mio, hai sperimentato per la prima volta cosa vuol dire non avere il controllo di tutto, non riuscire a vedere le cose con lucidità, non sapere come reagire a ciò che ti è accaduto.

Beh, sai, non c'è nulla di terrificante in questo".

"Ho una notizia per te: non sei perfetto!

Come tutti, hai un punto debole e il destino ha deciso che questo punto debole fosse Vanessa Warfield".

Quindi, ora perché non fai un favore a te stesso e a tutti noi e ti decidi ad accettare quello che è accaduto?".

Il milionario scosse la testa.

"No" rispose con amarezza "Non è possibile".

Si guardò intorno.

"Cosa ne sarebbe di tutto questo, delle nostre vite, della nostra missione?".

Alex sorrise dolcemente.

"Noi ti vogliamo bene, siamo tuoi amici, desideriamo che tu sia felice e in pace con te stesso. E mi pare evidente che in tutti questi mesi non sei stato né l'uno, né l'altro".

A quel punto, Matt annuì

"È vero. Quando se n'è andata, abbiamo lasciato troppe cose in sospeso. Troppe cose non dette…".

"Si può sapere allora cosa stai aspettando? Perché non vai a cercarla?".

Ma l'altro ancora esitava.

"Non posso crederci!" sbottò a quel punto l'inglese "Tu sei l'uomo più deciso che io abbia mai conosciuto. Di solito sai sempre cosa è giusto fare e come farlo e adesso invece non hai il coraggio di affrontare la verità?".

"La verità?" replicò Matt "Io non so qual è la verità… io sono così confuso".

"No, amico mio" rispose a "tu sai esattamente cosa vuoi, come sempre. È solo che stavolta hai una paura terribile di ammetterlo, perfino con te stesso. E hai ancora più paura di cosa accadrà quando ti deciderai a farlo".

"Ma ti dirò una cosa: io, tutti noi, ti vogliamo bene e ti siamo grati…ma starti vicino è diventato difficile e se non ti deciderai a far chiarezza in te stesso non so se riusciremo ad andare avanti".

Stava mentendo, ovviamente. Nessuno aveva idea del suo piano, ma Matt era così sconvolto che forse non sarebbe riuscito a vedere il suo bluff.

"So di parlare a nome di tutti: noi abbiamo bisogno di una guida, di un leader equilibrato e sereno, non di un uomo tormentato, chiuso in se stesso e profondamente infelice!".

"Voi mi avete visto così, in tutto questo tempo?" domandò Trakker, sorpreso "Io credevo di essere riuscito a…".

Lo zoologo gli si avvicinò e sorrise.

"Tu indossi una maschera per aiutare le persone, per lottare contro il male. Ma nessuna maschera avrebbe potuto nascondere il tuo disagio".

"So che sono stati mesi difficili e io non sono stato capace di starti davvero vicino perché non avevo idea di quale ne fosse la causa".

"Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginarlo" Matt sorrise amaramente "Una cosa del genere era troppo… troppo incredibile".

Scattò in piedi, scosso.

"Mio Dio, Alex, guardami: io non riesco nemmeno a parlarne!".

L'altro trasse un respiro profondo, chiamando a raccolta tutte le sue risorse di autocontrollo. Inutile: stava perdendo tempo.

Si avvicinò all'amico e lo afferrò per le spalle, scrollandolo energicamente.

"Giuro su Dio che non avrei mai pensato che un giorno ti avrei detto una cosa del genere, ma: o vai subito a cercare Vanessa e tentate di capire come deve andare a finire tra di voi, oppure non ti assicuro che avrai ancora una squadra da comandare. Chiaro?".

 **Come suggeriscono i Roxette: dannazione, Matt, ascolta il tuo dannato cuore!**


	14. Gocce di memoria

**GOCCE DI MEMORIA**

Vanessa varcò la soglia dello studio di suo padre, dove non metteva piede da quando era una ragazzina, e immediatamente i ricordi l'assalirono con struggente violenza.

La luce chiara del mattino filtrava dalle vetrate che si affacciavano direttamente sul giardino sottostante, appena attenuata dalle pesanti tende color crema, e riscaldava il soffice tappeto di Boukhara che copriva in parte l'antico pavimento maiolicato; minuscole particelle danzavano nel raggio di luce disegnato dal sole sul tessuto rosso vivo.

La scrivania di palissandro ancora così lucida che ci si sarebbe potuta specchiare, quell'odore inconfondibile di cera e libri antichi, la collezione di pesanti mazze persiane e asce da guerra che adornavano l'arco della porta.

Passando accanto alla finestra istoriata sollevò lo sguardo e le sfuggì un gemito.

Proprio sopra alla cornice di marmo chiaro del caminetto, campeggiava un enorme ritratto e Vanessa non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo un secondo di più per capire a chi fosse dedicato: raffigurava sua madre, Iris Delandre, mentre era incinta di lei.

Non aveva mai potuto conoscerla, né parlarle, né stringerla tra le braccia. Per lei era stata sempre e solo un fantasma che aveva aleggiato da lontano sulla sua vita, costruito sui ricordi delle persone che le avevano voluto bene durante la sua breve esistenza.

Certo, le avevano mostrato delle fotografie, ma ritrovarsi adesso faccia a faccia con l'immagine di colei che le aveva dato la vita a prezzo della propria, in quel momento in cui lei stessa stava affrontando la medesima esperienza…tutto ciò era in qualche modo sconvolgente.

Le avevano raccontato - e chissà perché quei dettagli le tornavano in mente solo adesso - che sua madre apparteneva a un'antica famiglia irlandese i cui antenati si erano distinti per aver combattuto fieramente contro gli inglesi; per i suoi genitori il fatto che si fosse innamorata di un uomo come il barone Warfield era stato più di un disonore, era stata una _vera_ sventura.

Avevano fatto di tutto perché non lo sposasse, ma lei alla fine l'aveva avuta vinta: nonostante la loro opposizione, nonostante le minacce e il fatto che per lunghi anni la sua famiglia le avesse voltato le spalle, Iris non aveva perso il sorriso.

Ogni persona con cui aveva parlato le aveva raccontato di una donna gentile, piena di grazia. Luminosa anche nel dolore.

Con le sue scelte aveva dimostrato che l'amore poteva essere più forte delle differenze, dell'odio, del rancore reciproco.

Lei stessa - considerò - era la prova vivente che l'amore poteva superare tutto, vincere tutto; non poté impedirsi di pensare con tristezza che purtroppo per sua figlia le cose non erano andate allo stesso modo.

Iris aveva, come lei, lunghi capelli rossi che si inanellavano in onde disordinate sulle spalle e indossava un semplice abito bianco che rivelava la sua prossima maternità.

Vanessa si avvicinò al quadro: stesso sguardo deciso, identici occhi verdi penetranti, ma un volto decisamente più morbido, più dolce, più sereno.

Un corpo accogliente, opulento, rappresentato come una poetica esaltazione della carne femminile.

Soffice terra dell'attesa e del miracolo della vita.

Le braccia rosee raccolte sul seno, le mani intrecciate in un gesto di difesa che era anche una carezza spontanea… e il suo sguardo, che pareva rivolgersi esattamente verso l'osservatore offrendogli dolcezza, ma anche un senso di sottile inquietudine. E molti interrogativi senza risposta.

Vanessa osservò poi lo sfondo scuro del quadro, dove le parve di intravedere come delle figure mostruose, demoni grotteschi e insieme ieratici, e una specie di orribile zampa artigliata che si protendeva verso sua madre: ombre e minacce misteriose che attendevano il bambino, era quello il senso? La felicità dell'uomo è sempre in pericolo, la speranza combatte quotidianamente una battaglia difficile, che forse è destinata a perdere.

Oppure era soltanto la sua immaginazione suggestionata?

Le sfuggì un sospiro triste: il quadro le aveva lasciato dentro una sensazione ambigua, misteriosa, eppure straordinariamente intensa.

"Certo che in questo momento la somiglianza è davvero incredibile!" la voce allegra di zia Rose la fece quasi sobbalzare.

Vanessa distolse lo sguardo e si girò verso la vecchietta.

"Non ricordavo questo ritratto" disse.

"Non avresti potuto" rispose Rose "tuo padre lo fece dipingere da Pietro Annigoni dopo che te ne eri andata".

Sorrise con tenerezza.

"Ricordo ancora le discussioni su come sistemarlo…la cornice è di ebano e avorio, un magnifico lavoro d'intaglio, ma è talmente pesante che per sostenerla ci vollero due cavi d'acciaio.

Gli operai erano perplessi, però tuo padre non volle sentire ragioni. Certo non si può dire che avesse un carattere facile, il mio povero fratello!".

Poi il suo tono cambiò, divenendo malinconico.

"Nelle ultime settimane prima di morire ricordo che se ne stava chiuso qui dentro da solo per delle ore… credo che sapesse che stava per andarsene e volesse sentire vicino a sé le persone che amava di più".

Vanessa abbassò gli occhi, reprimendo un sospiro.

Dopo un istante, risollevando lo sguardo verso il quadro, disse: "A volte ho la sensazione che i miei errori mi schiaccino come un macigno e che per quanto ci provi non riuscirò mai a rimediare".

"Oh, Giusto Cielo!" sbuffò zia Rose "Sei talmente melodrammatica! Anche tua madre lo era: credo che sia il sangue irlandese a rendervi così".

Scosse la testa e le posò una mano sul braccio, sorridendo dolcemente.

"Da quando sei tornata stai facendo un ottimo lavoro e Warfield Manor è tornato quasi com'era quando tuo padre era vivo… e sai che per lui niente era più importante di questo posto e della sua storia.

Credo proprio che se i tuoi genitori sarebbero orgogliosi di te se fossero qui".

"Anzi" concluse "ti dirò che - ovunque siano in questo momento - sono certa che ti stiano guardando e siano fieri di te".

 **Note &credits: **non poteva mancare un omaggio alla bellissima canzone di Giorgia, una delle mie preferite in assoluto. Le descrizioni del ritratto di Iris Delandre sono ispirate al dipinto "Speranza n. 1" di Gustav Klimt. Pietro Annigoni è stato un pittore italiano celebre per aver, tra le altre cose, ritratto alcuni membri della famiglia reale britannica.


	15. Without you

**WITHOUT YOU**

Nei mesi appena trascorsi Vanessa aveva lavorato con tutte le sue forze per riportare la proprietà allo splendore del passato: aveva pulito finestre e pavimenti, lucidato mobili antichi, potato gli alberi del frutteto, rimesso in riga i fittavoli che avevano ampiamente approfittato dell'assenza del padrone.

Più di una volta le era accaduto di pensare che l'essere stata dall'altra parte della barricata - per così dire - le aveva insegnato a riconoscere quando qualcuno stava tentando di truffarla o le mentiva.

Imparava cose nuove e le piaceva farlo. Finalmente le sembrava di capire cosa suo padre amasse tanto di quel posto, di quella gente.

Aveva fatto più fatica in quei pochi mesi che in tutti i precedenti dieci anni della sua vita messi insieme e talvolta si sentiva stremata, però era meraviglioso vedere qualcosa prendere forma dalla sua fatica, crescere e prosperare grazie al suo lavoro.

Era positivo e appagante e la stancava coì tanto che la sera crollava senza avere la forza di pensare a nulla. Non alla sua tristezza, non alla sua solitudine, a ciò cui aveva scelto di rinunciare.

Si sarebbe dimenticata di lui, alla fine? Forse. Se non avesse avuto qualcuno lì con lei a ricordarglielo costantemente, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.

Vanessa entrò in casa e si tolse la giacca bagnata e inzaccherata di fango: ecco, amava molte cose del suo paese, ma il clima proprio no! E quella era una classica serata da fantasmi, con una fredda pioggerella pungente e un'umidità che penetrava nelle ossa senza lasciare scampo.

Una serata da trascorrere davanti al camino acceso a chiacchierare, in compagnia di un buon punch o, date le sue attuali condizioni, di un thè nero bollente e _scones_ adeguatamente imburrati. E per fortuna Rose Warfield era una riconosciuta autorità nel campo del british tea e degli _scones_ imburrati.

Con un gemito si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano del salotto: era stata fuori tutto il giorno a sbrigare commissioni e adesso la stanchezza si faceva sentire. Accidenti se si faceva sentire, le facevano male i muscoli e aveva la schiena a pezzi.

Bevve avidamente, scottandosi la lingua e le labbra, la tazza di thè che Rose le aveva porto; il liquido caldo e dolce la rianimò un po' e Vanessa sorrise riconoscente alla vecchietta, sempre impeccabile nel suo golf di cachemire color cammello e filo di perle intorno al collo.

Allegramente considerò che in tutti quei mesi non l'aveva mai vista senza le sue dannate perle, chissà se non se le toglieva neppure per andare a letto…

"Mia cara" disse la lady, con la sua abituale compostezza "sembri stanca. Non credi che sarebbe ora di riposare un po'? Ormai non manca molto".

"Il dottore dice che la bambina sta benissimo" rispose lei "sarà un'autentica piccola Warfield piena di grinta".

Poi tacque, pensierosa.

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, sorseggiando il thè; ma era evidente che entrambe erano attraversate dallo stesso pensiero.

Fu Rose a parlare per prima.

"Sei proprio sicura di quello che stai facendo?" le chiese.

Dato che non ricevette risposta, insisté più esplicitamente.

"Voglio dire: non ti sembra ingiusto che il padre non ne sappia niente?".

Vanessa esitò un istante.

"È meglio così" replicò poi con amarezza "Lui non mi ama e non desidera un figlio da me. Se lo sapesse si sentirebbe preso in trappola e la sua vita sarebbe rovinata".

La donna più anziana levò gli occhi al cielo.

"Per carità di Dio, non vorrai dirmi che è sposato?".

L'altra scosse la testa.

"Allora non sarà mica uno di quei pendagli da forca con i quali ti accompagnavi?".

Vanessa considerò che in un altro momento della sua vita si sarebbe infuriata per quelle parole, ma sua zia le diceva in una maniera così scandalizzata e teatrale che era impossibile non sorridere.

"No, zia" ripeté con pazienza per decimillesima volta, riflettendo sul fatto che Rose Warfield sarebbe rimasta decisamente sorpresa se mai avesse scoperto di chi si trattava in realtà. Chissà se si sarebbero piaciuti oppure no? Ma il problema non si poneva, giacché se tutto fosse andato come aveva programmato non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

"Decisamente non lo è".

"Forse allora è un poveraccio… voglio dire, uno non alla tua altezza?".

Incredibile, rifletté Vanessa, quanto per sua zia contassero cose morte e sepolte come i titoli nobiliari e la discendenza; non era una questione di soldi, no, per lei era proprio impensabile immaginare di legarsi a qualcuno che non vantasse almeno quindici generazioni di sangue blu e un posto nel _Domesday Book_.

Con un sospiro, considerò che da quel punto di vista probabilmente Matt avrebbe deluso le aspettative della sua aristocratica parente.

"Basta, per favore!" supplicò la ragazza, senza smettere di sorridere.

"Ho capito" insistette ancora l'altra "allora pensi che non sarebbe stato un buon padre?".

Vanessa all'improvviso si rannuvolò e si alzò di colpo, posando la tazza sul tavolino davanti al caminetto.

Si avviò verso la porta in silenzio, turbata, e Rose la seguì con lo sguardo.

"Vado a letto" disse, secca.

Sulla soglia si voltò indietro e disse in un soffio: "Al contrario: Sono sicura che sarebbe stato bravissimo".

La donna più anziana si alzò a sua volta.

"Lo stai facendo ancora una volta, mia cara" disse, lentamente e scandendo bene le parole.

"Vuoi punire qualcuno e colpisci la persona sbagliata. Ti sei convinta di meritare la solitudine a cui ti sei condannata e non la felicità, ma così facendo ne stai privando anche una bambina innocente e un uomo che avrebbe avuto il diritto di sapere la verità".

 **Note &credits:** _ **Domesday Book**_ è il nome del manoscritto che raccoglie i risultati di un grande censimento completato nel 1086, riguardante la maggior parte dell'Inghilterra e parte del Galles. L'indagine si svolse per ordine di Guglielmo il Conquistatore: «Trascorrendo il periodo di Natale del 1085 a Gloucester, Guglielmo si immerse in profonde conversazioni con i suoi consiglieri, ed inviò [quindi] uomini in tutta l'Inghilterra in ogni contea, per stabilire quanto e che cosa possedesse ogni proprietario terriero in terra e bestiame, e quale ne fosse il valore» _(_ _Cronaca anglosassone_ _)_.

Esso ricomprende i nomi delle principali famiglie di nobili proprietari terrieri già esistenti all'epoca. Fonte: wikipedia.


	16. Nothing's gonna change my love for you

**NOTHING'S GONNA CHANGE MY LOVE FOR YOU**

Di solito, Matt Trakker non viaggiava in quel modo.

Si spostava in compagnia del figlio e dei suoi amici e anche quando si allontanava da casa per lavoro non era mai davvero solo.

Normalmente, poi, i suoi viaggi contenevano sempre la promessa di una nuova avventura o erano dedicati a una delle molteplici iniziative benefiche per cui era conosciuto in tutto il mondo.

Eh, sì, di solito non viaggiava in quel modo.

Di nascosto, da solo, quasi vergognandosi di ciò che stava facendo.

Mentre guidava la verde campagna inglese scivolava rapidamente sulle lisce fiancate di Thunderhawk e lui non poté fare a meno di ripensare all'ultima volta che il suo girovagare da turista di lusso l'aveva condotto da quelle parti: che viaggio diverso era stato, quello!

Buckingham Palace l'aveva ricevuto come un vero signore, tributandogli persino un'onorificenza… la sua mente si rifiutò di soffermarsi su ciò che era accaduto poco dopo o su cosa Vanessa aveva combinato in quell'occasione.

Ecco, allora la strada che gli si apriva davanti era piena di promesse e di soddisfazioni, lui era un vincente; adesso, al contrario, aveva di fronte un percorso irto di ostacoli, dubbi e incertezze.

E se non fosse riuscito a trovarla?

Warfield Manor era l'unico indizio che lei gli aveva dato sul suo passato, l'unico posto di cui gli aveva parlato come di _casa._

E se anche l'avesse incontrata, come sarebbe andata tra loro?

Si strinse nelle spalle.

Questo era davvero difficile da prevedere.

Come del resto ogni cosa, con quella donna.

Le sue parole erano state piene di sentimento, emozionanti e bellissime… eppure poi era scomparsa, svanita nel nulla senza uno straccio di spiegazione.

Rallentò e controllò la mappa che il computer aveva selezionato per lui: se aveva seguito correttamente il percorso, ormai doveva essere vicino.

Percorse ancora qualche centinaio di metri, fino a una piccola collina.

Fermò l'auto e scese.

Respirò a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca della sera.

Per un istante, gli tornò alla mente la dolce campagna delle vacanze: l'odore del trifoglio appena tagliato, del fuoco di legna e delle foglie che bruciano, il profumo dell'erica schiacciata dei prati montani e la ruvidezza degli steli piegati sotto la testa mentre, disteso, guardava per ore il cielo.

Da dove si trovava, dominava la piccola valle circostante in mezzo alla quale si stagliava controluce la sagoma scura di Warfield Manor, circondato dalle macchie verdi di piccoli boschetti e da prati fioriti di diversi colori.

Senza dubbio, pensò, se Vanessa aveva deciso di tornare qui… ecco, non poteva darle torto!

Scosse la testa, prese la giacca che aveva posato sul sedile, chiuse l'auto e scese con passo veloce dirigendosi verso l'antica costruzione di pietra.

§§§

Attraversò quasi correndo il prato pieno di ranuncoli e margherite in fiore e, arrivato sul retro della grande casa scura, si nascose dietro il tronco di un grosso tasso.

Aveva bisogno di qualche secondo per riflettere: era senza fiato e il cuore gli martellava furiosamente nel petto.

E se il posto non era quello? E se lei non fosse stata lì?

Si guardò intorno, respirando profondamente.

A un tratto, non lontano, notò un cappello di paglia emergere dalla superficie bianco-dorata del prato. Dopo un secondo, una mano lo sollevò rivelando una disordinata, inequivocabile, massa di capelli rossi.

Matt trattenne il fiato.

Erano trascorsi dei mesi, eppure era come se non fosse passata neppure un'ora.

Si avvicinò senza far rumore, ma all'improvviso si arrestò come impietrito dalla sorpresa: Vanessa si era tirata su tenendo tra le mani un cestino di vimini pieno a metà di fiori che non bastava affatto a nascondere il suo pancione di nove mesi.

Si voltò nella direzione da cui stava arrivando l'uomo, come percependo la sua presenza ma senza ancora vederlo, offrendogli un volto appena colorito dal sole e uno sguardo che ridente si perdeva verso l'orizzonte.

Massaggiò la schiena indolenzita e sorrise leggermente.

Matt fece ancora un passo verso di lei e il rumore attirò l'attenzione di Vanessa, che finalmente si accorse di lui.

All'istante, il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.

Il cestino le cadde di mano e il suo contenuto si sparpagliò al suolo.

Rimase immobile, fissando l'uomo che aveva creduto di non rivedere mai più.

Nel frattempo lui l'aveva raggiunta e la fissava, a sua volta incapace di parlare.

Vanessa abbassò gli occhi e si morse le labbra.

"Cosa fai qui?" disse lentamente.

"Non pensi di dovermi almeno una spiegazione?" replicò Matt. La sua voce suonò più autoritaria di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma lo shock era ancora troppo forte e mille domande si affollavano nella sua mente.

Vanessa non trattenne un gesto di stizza.

"Io non ti devo niente… niente".

 _Come io non sono mai stata niente per te._

"Non puoi dire una cosa del genere!".

Matt adesso era a sua volta furioso.

"Vattene" replicò Vanessa seccamente e fece per voltargli le spalle.

"Vai via da qui".

In quell'istante, però, un'improvvisa folata di vento li investì facendo ondeggiare gli steli dei fiori come un mare in tempesta e sollevando decine e decine di piccole corolle in turbini che s'innalzavano verso il cielo.

Sollevarono lo sguardo, colpiti d'improvviso dalla medesima angosciante certezza: su di loro volteggiava la sagoma nera di Switchblade.

Il rombo proveniente dalla strada che costeggiava il campo confermava che Mayhem non era solo, a Vanessa parve di riconoscere i motori familiari di Piranha e Vampire.

Matt imprecò a mezza voce.

"Dobbiamo andarcene di qui!" disse a Vanessa, gridando perché il frastuono dell'elicottero sempre più vicino copriva ormai la sua voce.

Lei annuì e corsero più velocemente possibile verso Warfield Manor.

Entrarono precipitosamente, chiusero la porta alle loro spalle e Matt aiutò la donna ad abbassare la pesante sbarra di quercia che la bloccava.

"Merda!" imprecò Vanessa, mordendosi le labbra "Avrei dovuto sentire il fetore di quei topi di fogna prima che arrivassero così vicino…".

Matt si sorprese a considerare che l'ex agente poteva aver sì perduto completamente l'accento che aveva quando l'aveva conosciuta (e anche la ciocca nera un po' punk sulla fronte non era che un ricordo), ma il suo modo di esprimersi era ancora ben lontano da quello di una vera lady.

Certe cose non cambiano mai, considerò.

Senza alcuna spiegazione ragionevole, questo gli strappò un sorriso nonostante la difficoltà della situazione.

La ragazza spostò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Devi andartene subito da qui!" esclamò.

"Sei davvero fuori strada se pensi che potrei davvero lasciarti qui da sola" rispose lui, con forza.

"Beh, non sarebbe la prima volta" fece lei, sarcastica.

Matt alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Per quanto ancora me lo rinfaccerai?".

Lei non distolse lo sguardo.

"Non me ne vado. Non stavolta".

"Soprattutto…" lui esitò, come cercando le parole più adatte "soprattutto data la… situazione".

Incredibilmente in imbarazzo, pensò Vanessa con una punta di tenerezza.

"E comunque" gli si avvicinò "come potresti aiutarmi? Sei solo, senza la tua squadra, senza Thunderhawk e senza la tua M.A.S.K.".

"Manteniamo la calma" disse a quel punto l'uomo "la prima cosa da fare è chiamare la polizia".

Si guardò intorno.

"Avete un telefono, qui?".

"No" replicò Vanessa con una smorfia beffarda "se dobbiamo recapitare un messaggio mandiamo un valletto a cavallo fino in città… lì c'è il telegrafo".

Si avvicinò a una consolle di legno accanto alla finestra e sollevò il ricevitore.

Lo portò all'orecchio e scosse la testa, preoccupata.

"Quei bastardi hanno tagliato i fili".

"No, dico sul serio" stavolta la sua voce era più dolce, ma ugualmente decisa "Devi andartene prima che arrivino, se Mayhem ti trova qui potrebbe insospettirsi…".

Il milionario per tutta risposta sorrise.

"Sbaglio, o quella che ho appena sentito era una sincera preoccupazione per la mia reputazione?".

"Ma va' all'inferno!" mugugnò lei.

"Mia cara…"

Una voce femminile soave, ma autorevole, li fece voltare entrambi.

"Non mi pare di averti insegnato ad accogliere così un ospite".

Si avvicinò a Matt e gli tese la mano.

"Sono Rosamund Virginia Warfield" disse, con un sorriso perfetto "baronessa Howard di Penrith.

Ma tutti mia chiamano semplicemente Rose".

Lui disse il suo nome e s'inchinò leggermente, producendosi in un elegante baciamano senza nemmeno sfiorare il dorso della mano della lady, e Vanessa non poté non notare che anni di frequentazione del jet-set internazionale dovevano pur aver lasciato qualche traccia nei suoi modi.

"Nonostante la situazione non sia delle migliori" disse pacatamente "è un vero piacere conoscerla".

In quell'istante il suo orologio-comunicatore iniziò a trillare e lui si allontanò di un paio di passi per rispondere.

Vanessa scosse la testa.

"Zia" disse "Lui è…".

"Non occorre che mi spieghi nulla, mia cara" replicò l'anziana nobildonna "Anche se non sembra, non sono mica nata ieri…".

Ammiccò.

"E si capisce da come lo guardi di chi si tratta".

Lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

"Mia cara, devo riconoscere che al di là del suo orrendo accento hai avuto buon gusto" disse poi.

"Mi ricorda il mio Philip".

Sospirò.

"Ah, com'era romantico… per lui ero solo la sua _english Rose_. Che tempi magnifici, quelli! Prima che sposasse quell'arpia di Elizabeth".

La voce di Matt risuonò piena di speranza.

Rose Warfield sgranò gli occhi fissando l'uomo che parlava col proprio orologio come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

"Bruce, grazie al Cielo!" esclamò il milionario.

"Quando abbiamo saputo che Veleno era stato avvistato nel Berkshire, Alex mi ha raccontato tutto e noi…".

Esitò un istante, temendo la rabbia del suo capo.

"Abbiamo pensato che potessi avere bisogno di aiuto… Alex non voleva tradire il vostro patto, era solo molto preoccupato per te".

"Non importa, non importa…" esclamò Matt frettolosamente.

"Dove siete?" domandò col cuore in gola.

"Sono a Londra" rispose l'orientale attraverso il dispositivo.

L'espressione di Matt tradì una cocente delusione.

"Fate presto!" biascicò, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Guardò Vanessa.

"Sono troppo lontani, non faranno mai in tempo" disse.

"E anche se avvisassero la polizia, la stazione più vicina è a venti miglia da qui" fece lei.

In quell'istante la voce imperiosa di Miles Mayhem tuonò da dietro la porta d'ingresso.

"Vieni fuori, Vanessa, so che sei lì dentro…".

"Se ci costringi a entrare non garantisco che della tua bella casetta rimarrà in piedi molto, quando avremo finito con te".

I due agenti, nella penombra dell'ingresso, si guardarono in preda all'angoscia.

"Ma chi è questo screanzato?" s'indignò Rose Warfield, pronta a slanciarsi verso l'uscio sprangato.

"Avrebbe veramente bisogno che qualcuno gli insegnasse le buone maniere!".

"Non sa quanto sono d'accordo con lei, baronessa" disse Matt.

Vanessa l'afferrò per un braccio e le fece cenno di tacere.

"Venite" esclamò "dobbiamo muoverci da qui, tra un istante saranno dentro".

Infatti, un inquietante sfrigolio di legno bruciato e un forte odore di metallo fuso rivelarono che Vipera era entrata in azione.

Una breccia sempre più larga si stava aprendo, a vista d'occhio, nella pesante porta d'ingresso.

 **Note &credits: **come avete visto e come sarà anche per quelli successivi, questo capitolo "inglese" è un po' giocato sugli stereotipi e i pregiudizi reciproci tra britannici e americani. I primi ancorati a un passato splendore, i secondi ossessionati dalla modernità. Avete capito chi fosse il Philip che corteggiava zia Rose prima di sposare "quell'arpia di Elizabeth"?

Un'ultima cosa, il riferimento iniziale al viaggio di Matt in Inghilterra è ancora all'episodio _Riddle of the Raven Master._


	17. Haunted (part one)

**HAUNTED (part one)**

I tre corsero lungo il corridoio e oltrepassarono la biblioteca, rifugiandosi poi nell'ala sud del grande palazzo.

"Siamo spacciati!" mormorò tra i denti Matt, guardandosi intorno affannosamente nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione.

"Non se ne andranno finché non mi avranno trovata" disse Vanessa, in preda all'angoscia.

Un sordo doloretto all'inguine contribuì ad aumentare la sua ansia.

 _Oh no, ti prego, non adesso. Non adesso._

"Mayhem l'aveva giurato… se fossi andata via mi avrebbe seguito fino in capo al mondo" continuò a mezza voce, come se parlasse tra sé e sé.

"Ma chi sono quei loschi figuri?" la voce di Rose Warfield più che paura tradiva soprattutto indignazione.

"Come osano venire qui e comportarsi in quel modo deplorevole?".

"Ti prego" esclamò a un tratto Vanessa in tono accorato.

"Ti prego, Matt, porta via di qui zia Rose… forse siete ancora in tempo a uscire dalla porta sul retro.

Io ho creato questo problema e io lo risolverò".

Stavolta fu l'attempata nobildonna a rispondere per tutti e due.

"Mio caro giovanotto" disse, fissando l'americano "spero ardentemente che frequentandola mia nipote imparerà ad essere meno irragionevole…".

Lui scosse la testa, come a dire "non ci scommetterei".

"…e a capire che lei non è sola. Non più, almeno".

Matt questa volta annuì e sorrise.

"Dobbiamo solo farci venire un'idea".

Tacquero un istante, riflettendo, e a un tratto Vanessa esclamò: "Forse ho trovato!".

"Ascoltate: a volte mi divertivo a raccontare a Mayhem e agli altri delle storie sui fantasmi che popolano queste vecchie mura".

Matt sgranò gli occhi.

"Fantasmi di famiglia, ecco" continuò lei "E posso assicurarvi che loro erano assolutamente terrorizzati, anche se cercavano di fare i gradassi".

"Ho capito!" disse il milionario "Sfruttando le loro paure per fargli credere che qui ci siano davvero degli spettri potremo metterli in difficoltà e acquisire un po' di vantaggio su di loro".

Esitò un istante.

"Perché qui non ci sono davvero i fantasmi, vero?" domandò con un sorriso un po' tirato.

D'improvviso, il sonoro brontolio di un tuono riecheggiò sopra le loro teste, facendo sobbalzare il capo di M.A.S.K.

"Accidenti come cambia in fretta il tempo da queste parti" disse tra i denti "fino a poco fa c'era uno splendido tramonto".

§§§

La casa era immersa nel silenzio, mentre la pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere lenta.

Sfondata senza difficoltà la porta, Mayhem, Floyd Malloy, Sly Rax e Nash Gorey s'inoltrarono lungo il corridoio rivestito di quercia scura, rabbrividendo per il freddo improvviso e maledicendo sonoramente il clima umido della campagna inglese.

Nel silenzio un gufo picchiò il suo becco adunco contro le invetriate e a Floyd scappò un grido soffocato.

Un corvo gracchiò appollaiato in cima all'antico tasso in giardino, facendo sussultare distintamente Rax.

Il vento errava gemendo attorno al maniero come un'anima in pena, i quattro avanzavano parlando a voce eccessivamente alta per darsi coraggio e coprire i suoni della pioggia e della tempesta.

Però era inutile: la grande casa buia era piena di spifferi gelidi e improvvisi, di cigolii inquietanti e di mille strani rumori che ai quattro delinquenti richiamavano alla mente le più spaventose storie di fantasmi che avevano ascoltato - ridendo e scherzando, allora - durante tutti gli Halloween della loro infanzia.

A un tratto, Gorey premette l'interruttore sulla parete della grande anticamera, ma quello scattò a vuoto e la luce rimase spenta.

Rax esalò una ricca maledizione imprecando contro il temporale, ma Mayhem lo rimproverò bruscamente, osservando che doveva essere stata quella serpe di Vanessa a togliere la corrente.

Per fortuna, dichiarò, avevano con sé delle torce elettriche.

 _Per fortuna, sì, proprio per fortuna_ considerarono mentalmente gli altri tre all'unisono, guardandosi bene però dal profferir parola.

Passarono accanto cautamente ai pannelli di legno che rivestivano le pareti ricoperte di vecchi ritratti polverosi di gente morta da secoli.

Gorey si soffermò un istante a fissare la faccia di un uomo che aveva un sorriso malvagio immortalato sulla bocca avvizzita e crudele e rabbrividì.

"Ehi, aspettatemi!" gridò, raggiungendo gli altri di corsa.

La luna nascose il suo volto dietro le nuvole temporalesche quando gli intrusi passarono davanti al finestrone dove le insegne della famiglia splendevano in campo azzurro e oro.

"Capo" ansimò a un tratto Rax "Non sarebbe più saggio tornare domani, con la luce del giorno… qui è più buio di un tunnel e rischiamo di romperci l'osso del collo!".

"Andiamo, cervelli di gallina" replicò Mayhem col suo solito tono aggressivo "non crederete davvero alle storielle che raccontava Vanessa su questa vecchia casa?

È solo…".

Si guardò intorno, con aria disgustata.

"…una vecchia, malandata, bicocca che avrebbe bisogno urgentemente di un imbianchino".

"Lei ha sempre ragione, capo" lo blandì Gorey "siamo americani, da noi col denaro si può comprare tutto…".

"Sono sicuro" continuò, con tono mellifluo "che se in Europa esistessero davvero gli spettri ce li saremmo già portati a casa da un bel pezzo e li avremmo sistemati in bella mostra in qualche museo".

"O in qualche baraccone da fiera" aggiunse Mayhem, sarcastico.

Oltrepassarono, tenendosi più vicini di quanto fosse necessario, il bel vestibolo in stile Tudor e poi arrivarono nella biblioteca. Era una sala lunga e bassa, rivestita di quercia nera, all'estremità della quale si trovava una grande finestra istoriata.

"Visto?" esclamò il più anziano, ad alta voce e con tono di sfida "Nessuna presenza ectoplasmatica da queste parti!".

In quell'istante, un tremendo guizzo di folgore luccicò nella sala buia e un pauroso scoppio di tuono li fece sobbalzare.

Nash per poco non svenne.

"Non essere stupido, Gorey!".

Adesso la voce di Miles Mayhem tremava impercettibilmente.

"Roba come spettri e fantasmi non esiste. E non credo che le leggi della natura subiscano eccezioni per riguardo all'aristocrazia britannica".

§§§

Lasciato il corridoio con i ritratti degli antenati, i quattro si trovarono di fronte a un'ampia scalinata di legno. La salirono, facendo gemere le antiche tavole sotto i loro pesanti stivaloni, e si ritrovarono in piccola stanza con le pareti ricoperte da una tappezzeria damascata sulle quali si affacciavano due porte alte e scure.

"Bene" disse Mayhem, che pareva aver ritrovato la sua spavalderia "dato che non abbiamo idea di dove si sia cacciata quella maledetta…non rimane che dividerci".

Con un cenno del capo indicò l'uscio sulla destra.

"Rax, tu e Malloy andate da quella parte".

Aprì l'altra porta, che emise uno stridente cigolio.

"Io e Gorey andremo da questa. Se la trovate, chiamatemi subito" ordinò.

"Voglio risolvere la questione con lei personalmente".

L'agente dai capelli biondi e quello col pizzetto si guardarono, perplessi.

Floyd deglutì impercettibilmente.

Esitarono un istante.

Lo sguardo severo del loro capo li costrinse ad aprire a loro volta la porta e a inoltrarsi nelle tenebre.

 **Note &credits: **dato che siamo nella campagna inglese, poteva mancare un frammento di ghost story? Ma certo che no! In M.A.S.K. gli accenni al soprannaturale sono rarissimi e sempre sfumati, perciò qui mi sono divertita a immaginare come avrebbero reagito i nostri eroi alle prese con una bella casa infestata, o qualcosa del genere. Le battute di Gorey (" _siamo americani, da noi col denaro si può comprare tutto_ …"." _Sono sicuro che se in Europa esistessero davvero gli spettri ce li saremmo già portati a casa da un bel pezzo e li avremmo sistemati in bella mostra in qualche museo_ ") e Mayhem (" _Roba come spettri e fantasmi non esiste. E non credo che le leggi della natura subiscano eccezioni per riguardo all'aristocrazia britannica_ ") sono citazioni da "Il fantasma di Canterville" di Oscar Wilde.


	18. Haunted (part two)

**HAUNTED (part two)**

Il temporale infuriava violento, accompagnato dalla pioggia e da un vento così furibondo che tutte le porte e le finestre del vecchio palazzo tremavano con gemiti e scricchiolii paurosi.

Era un tempo ideale per i fantasmi, considerò con un brivido Sly Rax avanzando nella semioscurità.

A un tratto, aprirono la porta che avevano di fronte e si ritrovarono… esattamente nello stesso punto dove avevano salutato i loro compagni, alla sommità della grande scalinata.

Si guardarono in faccia, condividendo ancora una volta il medesimo pensiero: andarsene via da quel posto terrificante il più alla svelta possibile. E al diavolo Mayhem e i suoi propositi di vendetta.

In quell'istante una terza presenza si materializzò esattamente di fronte a loro: indossava un grande cappello con la tesa all'ingiù ornato di una piuma rossa e un sudario sfrangiato ai polsi e al collo.

Brandiva una daga arrugginita e la sollevò contro i due uomini.

Rax e Floyd urlarono con quanto fiato avevano in corpo, pazzi di terrore.

Scapparono alla cieca e, inciampando nella corda tesa tra le due balaustre, ruzzolarono con gran fragore lungo tutti i gradini fermandosi, esanimi, solo ai piedi della scala.

Rose Warfield si tolse il cappello e ridacchiò.

"Con questa spada il mio antenato ha liberato Gerusalemme dagli infedeli" disse tra sé e sé con fierezza "ero certa che non avrebbe potuto fallire con due _yankees_ ".

"È sempre un piacere ammirare _Daniele il Muto_ , _ovvero_ _Lo Scheletro del Suicida!"_ disse Matt, inchinandosi cerimoniosamente davanti alla lady.

"Ooohhh" gongolò lei, deliziata "Conosce Oscar Wilde!?".

Il suo sguardo pareva dire _Peccato solo che io non abbia trent'anni di meno. O anche venti._

Prese l'uomo sotto braccio.

"Mio caro giovanotto, lei certamente assomiglia a suo padre… non è forse così?".

Sua nipote alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Con un gesto secco Matt sfilò le maschere ai due uomini che giacevano ai piedi della scala privi di sensi.

Vanessa scese rapidamente e lo aiutò a legarli assieme, schiena contro schiena, con i robusti cordoni che tenevano ferme le pesanti tende di velluto del vestibolo.

"Saremmo stati una grande squadra…" esclamò Matt, le mani sui fianchi.

"Se io non avessi giocato dalla parte sbagliata?" lo interruppe sarcastica Vanessa.

"Io non ho detto niente del genere" replicò lui.

"Sì, ma stavi per farlo".

"Forse perché è la verità?" ribatté l'americano a quel punto, acido.

Vanessa serrò i pugni e si preparò a rispondergli per le rime.

Rose Warfield, che li aveva raggiunti, si schiarì la voce una, due volte, finché i due non si voltarono verso di lei.

"Mi spiace interrompere questo bel momento tra voi" disse "Ma non vi sembra il caso di pensare alle cose davvero importanti?".

D'improvviso vide Vanessa impallidire e portarsi una mano all'addome. Per fortuna, Matt era proprio accanto a lei e la prese tra le braccia.

Il suo sguardo tradiva autentica preoccupazione.

"Non è niente" esclamò lei, controllando il tremito che le attraversava la voce.

Si allontanò dall'uomo.

"Sto bene…davvero, sto bene".

ooOoo

Ma Vanessa non stava affatto bene. Le fitte alla schiena, sempre più acute, la costrinsero a sedersi nella grande poltrona accanto alla finestra dello studio del padre. Matt le lasciò una torcia elettrica e Rose la pesante spada del primo barone Warfield.

Nel frattempo, Mayhem e Gorey non avevano smesso di cercare.

"Rax, ehi Rax!" strillò l'uomo dai capelli grigi.

"Floyd… Rax, rispondete, razza d'idioti!" ragliò nella radio che, però, rimase ostinatamente muta.

"Chissà dove sono finiti quei due deficienti?" si domandò, rabbioso.

Nash iniziò a tremare.

 _No, per favore, no. Non voglio restare da solo in questo posto._

La sua mente era piena delle immagini terrificanti della fine che potevano aver fatto i suoi sfortunati compagni… magari il prossimo a venir ghermito dagli spiriti sarebbe stato proprio lui?

"Tu vai da quella parte" ordinò Mayhem, indicando l'estremità buia del corridoio che avevano appena attraversato "E quando trovi quei due cretini di' loro che faranno i conti con me".

ooOoo

"Non ti ho ancora fatto le mie congratulazioni" disse Mayhem freddamente.

La sua voce fece scattare in piedi Vanessa, cogliendola di sorpresa; il dolore al fianco aumentò, ma lei si costrinse a non sedersi si nuovo.

Il capo di Veleno avanzò verso di lei a passi lenti, fissandola.

Vanessa tacque, gli occhi sul pavimento.

"Quindi è per questo motivo che te ne sei andata, che ci hai voltato le spalle?"

"Che sorpresa!" proseguì, avvicinandosi a lei "Vuoi fare la mammina…" la prese in giro, sarcastico "proprio non ti ci vedo".

"Non è stata una cosa calcolata" ribatté lei.

"È accaduto".

"Dovevo immaginarlo" replicò il capo di Veleno, sprezzante "magari il _fortunato_ è uno rimorchiato in un bar. O no, mi sbaglio: probabilmente non sai nemmeno chi è!".

"Smettila" sbottò la ragazza "La mia vita privata non ti riguarda più, adesso!".

È qui che ti sbagli - replicò Mayhem con odio, facendo un altro passo verso di lei "tu sai troppe cose su di noi, sei un problema da risolvere… ti ho cercata dovunque in questi mesi e adesso che ti ho trovata non posso lasciarti andare".

ooOoo

Nash Gorey non conosceva molte preghiere. Il suo campo d'azione era molto più profano, per dire così.

Eppure quelle poche che sapeva a memoria le stava recitando a bassa voce senza sosta dall'esatto momento in cui aveva lasciato il suo capo: già, se la sua vita era stata tutt'altro che religiosa, pensava, almeno al cospetto di un'entità soprannaturale voleva mostrarsi devoto.

Forse i fantasmi avrebbero avuto pietà di lui e non gli avrebbero svelato in anticipo gli orrendi segreti della camera mortuaria.

Ma mentre si stava avviando passo passo verso la biblioteca per vedere se per caso i suoi compagni fossero lì, ecco che improvvisamente gli sbucarono addosso da un angolo buio due figure che agitavano selvaggiamente le braccia sopra il capo e gli fecero "Buuu!" nell'orecchio.

Colto da un panico anche troppo naturale date le circostanze, Nash corse a precipizio e scivolò su un piano inclinato completamente cosparso di burro che creature tutt'altro che incorporee avevano avuto cura di costruire dall'ingresso della sala delle tappezzerie fino alla sommità della scalinata di quercia.

Semisvenuto e paralizzato da terrore, quasi non si accorse che Sansone gli veniva strappata dalla faccia; una mano ben poco soprannaturale gli cacciò in bocca uno straccio e due braccia robuste lo rinchiusero in una stretta cassapanca di legno.

"Esattamente della sua misura" ghignò Matt, serrando il lucchetto.

"Non per niente la mia M.A.S.K. si chiama Spectrum…" aggiunse a mezza voce, con un sorriso.

"La sua?" fece Rose.

Matt scosse la testa come per dire "è una lunga storia".

"Presto!" esclamò a quel punto la donna, allarmata.

"Ho sentito delle voci provenire dallo studio di Wynstan".

ooOoo

Vanessa si avvicinò a Mayhem e lo fissò.

"Sai che se avessi voluto tradirti l'avrei fatto quando stavo rischiando venti anni di galera".

"Ti giuro che non lo farò mai".

Ma l'altro scosse la testa.

"No. Non posso fidarmi di te. Finché tu sarai viva rappresenterai una minaccia per me e per Veleno".

Le si accostò.

Nella semioscurità del corridoio, dietro la porta socchiusa, Matt e Rose osservavano la scena. In preda a un'angoscia senza nome, Matt si tormentava chiedendosi cosa avrebbe potuto fare solo e disarmato contro Vipera.

"Ascoltami" disse Vanessa trattenendo l'ansia che le incrinava la voce "abbiamo condiviso tanto, tu ti fidavi di me… e c'è stato un momento in cui mi consideravi il tuo braccio destro".

Il suo tono era accorato, ma Mayhem non parve farci caso.

"Però quello che facevamo era sbagliato, l'ho sempre saputo dentro di me, però ero troppo arrabbiata per rendermene conto".

Lui alzò lo sguardo e la fissò in volto.

"E sono sicura che anche tu lo sai…".

"Non potrò mai cancellare gli errori che ho commesso" continuò, commossa "però almeno posso cercare di non farne più".

Mayhem la guardò e parve esitare un istante.

"Io non metterò più piede in America. La mia vita adesso è qui…il mio futuro è qui. Per te non sono una minaccia".

Matt nella penombra strinse i pugni, le labbra premute in una linea esangue.

"Mia nipote ha fatto degli sbagli" gli sussurrò Rose "ma non è una cattiva persona". Lo fissò e poi spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza.

"E credo che non sia passato un solo giorno in tutti questi mesi in cui non abbia pensato a lei".

Mayhem a un tratto l'allontanò bruscamente, spingendola via.

A Vanessa sfuggì un gemito.

"Incredibile!" replicò con odio "Non avrei mai immaginato di sentirti parlare così! Deve esserti successo qualcosa di veramente sconvolgente…

Ma non importa".

Avanzò minaccioso verso di lei.

"Adesso non importa più".

"Vipera, fuoco!" disse a voce alta e imperiosa.

Avvenne tutto in un istante.

Vanessa si ritrasse contro la parete, aspettando il colpo.

Sollevò lo sguardo la porta, invocando un aiuto che sapeva sarebbe stato inutile.

Matt si slanciò nella stanza.

Nella sua mente, una voce gridò che non avrebbe fatto in tempo.

Rose Warfield si portò le mani giunte davanti alla bocca e trattenne il fiato.

Mentre il getto di liquido corrosivo schizzava dalla maschera, d'improvviso Mayhem grugnì per il dolore, oscillò, barcollò facendo due passi e poi cadde in avanti come un grosso fagotto.

Il pesantissimo ritratto di Iris Delandre si era improvvisamente staccato dalla parete ed era caduto proprio sulla testa dello sfortunato malfattore; la monumentale cornice di legno l'aveva tramortito, colpendolo come un pugno ben assestato.

Incredula, Vanessa fissò l'uomo svenuto, riverso sul tappeto di Boukara.

Matt le fu accanto in un balzo.

"Ringraziando il Cielo stai bene!" disse, abbracciandola.

Lo spruzzo velenoso aveva mancato di poco il suo bersaglio e ora sfrigolava e fumava sgretolando il tessuto di quella che era stata un tempo la poltrona preferita del barone Wynstan Warfield.

Rose tentò di sollevare in quadro, ma era talmente pesante che non vi riuscì.

Pensierosa, sfiorò i robusti cavi d'acciaio spessi due dita che, d'improvviso, si erano spezzati di netto.

Fissò il volto dipinto della cognata e annuì.

Per una frazione di secondo, vide le sue labbra dipinte schiudersi in un sorriso.

O forse fu soltanto la sua immaginazione.

 **Note &credits: **torniamo allo spirito giocoso di M.A.S.K. e ai fantasmi di Warfield Manor che, veri o presunti che siano, aiutano i buoni a sconfiggere i cattivi.

"Daniele il muto, ovvero lo scheletro del suicida" è una delle _mise_ del mitico fantasma di Canterville, racconto di cui trovate ancora qualche citazione sparsa qua e là nel testo.

Ormai i nodi stanno per venire al pettine e, nel prossimo capitolo, se ne scioglierà uno fondamentale.

Grazie a chi continua a leggere.


	19. Against all odds

**AGAINST ALL ODDS**

"La polizia sta arrivando" annunciò Matt con un sorriso sollevato "Bruce l'ha avvisata… saranno qui in pochi minuti".

Si avvicinò a Vanessa, ma lei era nuovamente ostile.

Pallida e sofferente.

"Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?" disse con amarezza.

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo!" rispose lui.

"Io non sono uno dei tuoi dipendenti e nemmeno uno dei tuoi cagnolini scodinzolanti…mascherati.

Questa è casa mia, io non ti permetto di venire qui a darmi ordini!".

"Smettila!" fece il milionario "Dovevi dirmi la verità".

"E perché?" replicò la ragazza "Perché tu pensassi che l'avevo fatto di proposito per incastrarti? O magari per ricattarti?".

Poi abbassò gli occhi.

"Sapevo che se l'avessi saputo ti saresti sentito costretto a fare qualcosa che non volevi… la tua vita, la tua reputazione, tutto il tuo mondo sarebbero andati in frantumi".

"Se solo mi avessi dato la possibilità di scegliere" mormorò l'uomo "forse la mia decisione ti avrebbe sorpreso. E avresti risparmiato a tutti e due molto dolore…".

"Insomma" scattò Vanessa "come sempre, come sempre è colpa mia!".

"Mia cara" intervenne Rose "Dubito che agitarti così faccia bene a te o alla bambina. Perché non cerchi di calmarti?".

Vanessa sbuffò e guardò Matt, esitante.

"Tu sai perfettamente cosa devi dirgli, non è così?" continuò la lady.

"Cosa devi dirgli _davvero_ ".

La rossa respirò profondamente.

"Mi dispiace di non essere stata sincera…" disse.

"Ma ho pensato che dovevo proteggerti".

Si morse le labbra.

"Perché io ti amo" esalò alla fine.

"Anche io ti amo" replicò lui in un soffio.

Lei lo fissò, gli occhi sgranati.

"Non lo avevi mai detto prima…".

"Forse perché tu non sei esattamente una che sa ascoltare?!".

"Ecco, ci risiamo!" protestò lei.

I momenti di romanticismo tra di loro duravano sempre meno di un battito di ciglia.

Con un sorrisetto, Rose Warfield considerò che a giudicare dalle scintille che facevano quei due c'era da sperare che Warfield Manor sarebbe tornato ben presto a risuonare di una quantità di allegre voci infantili.

"Sei tu che te ne sei andata mollandomi come un idiota".

A un tratto Vanessa fece una smorfia di dolore e gemette.

Il milionario le si avvicinò senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione.

Lei era dolorante e afflitta.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo essere così brusco".

La ragazza non rispose.

Le toccò affettuosamente il braccio e la guardò.

"Stai bene?".

"No!" urlò a un tratto Vanessa.

"Non sto bene: i-io credo che mi si siano appena rotte le acque…".

"I-in che senso?!".

"Nel senso che ci siamo…".

Matt la fissò, stravolto.

"… ci siamo… hai capito?".

La sua voce era quasi un grido.

"Oh mio Dio!" il milionario si guardò intorno, senza sapere cosa fare.

"Andiamo, è la mia prima volta, non la tua!".

Vanessa parlava a fatica.

"I-io per la verità quando è nato Scott ero in viaggio per lavoro dall'altra parte del mondo… sono riuscito a tornare a casa solo il giorno dopo" replicò lui con aria colpevole.

"Oh, fantastico!".

ooOOoo

"Molto bene!" esclamò il dottore con un sorriso.

"La dilatazione è a buon punto, non dovrebbe volerci ancora molto".

Rivolse lo sguardo verso Matt.

"Lei è?" domandò, col suo compassato accento _british_.

L'americano fu colto alla sprovvista ed esitò una frazione di secondo.

"… il padre. Sono il padre" disse poi, con una punta d'imbarazzo.

Vanessa represse un grido di dolore.

"Non acconsentirò mai… a fare il test di paternità…" sibilò tra i denti.

"Non sarei qui se avessi pensato che era necessario!" replicò lui, questa volta con forza.

L'ex ladra tacque e, nonostante il dolore incalzante di una nuova contrazione, chiuse gli occhi per un momento e sorrise.

ooOOoo

Bruce Sato salì le scale del piccolo ospedale in due balzi.

Quando avevano saputo che il loro amico era lì, lui aveva guidato come un pazzo tentando di governare quel peso massimo Rhino lungo le strette stradine di campagna.

Temendo il peggio, aveva premuto sull'acceleratore rischiando almeno un paio di volte la vita, giacché in quel dannato paese la gente aveva un modo di guidare ben strano. Davvero ben strano.

Alex, invece, era rimasto con i poliziotti inglesi per chiarire loro cosa fare con i quattro agenti di Veleno.

Corse lungo il lindo corridoio bagnato dalla fredda luce dei neon, cercando disperatamente qualcuno che potesse dargli informazioni su Matt.

E se fosse stato ferito? Se addirittura fosse successo qualcosa di irrimediabile?

D'un tratto scorse un'anziana signora vestita con eleganza, seduta su una seggiolina di metallo, e ripeté a lei le sue domande angosciate.

"Oh, sì!" rispose lei, facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione del vetro alle sue spalle "l'americano…".

"Sì, direi che sta bene" aggiunse con un sorrisetto "sempre se mia nipote nel frattempo non gli ha fratturato una mano".

Il giapponese si accostò al vetro e attraverso di esso vide…

Ciò che vide in realtà lo lasciò senza fiato.

Anche se non riusciva a sentire ciò che si dicevano, era facile leggere sui loro volti le emozioni che si susseguivano rapidamente.

Dolore, ansia, ma anche eccitazione.

Matt le parlava con… che cos'era, quella? Dio Santo, pareva quasi… _tenerezza_.

Le teneva la mano incoraggiandola, senza fare niente per nascondere ciò che provava.

Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così coinvolto.

Poi, a un tratto, Vanessa soffocò un gemito e ricadde sul letto. Lui le stava accanto, le scostò dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli e le posò una mano sul viso in una carezza.

Lei la trattenne.

Si guardarono, visibilmente commossi.

Ecco, ora ho fatto proprio il pieno, pensò l'orientale.

Incapace di guardare oltre, si voltò e appoggiò la schiena alla vetrata.

Poi, stravolto dalla scena cui aveva appena assistito si accasciò sulla sedia, accanto alla compassata signora dai capelli candidi.

Lei gli allungò una fiaschetta metallica e gliela offrì.

Bruce scosse la testa, perplesso.

"N-no, grazie. Io non…"

"Andiamo, giovanotto, a giudicare dalla sua faccia lei ne ha più bisogno di me".

"Cosa c'è dentro?" chiese l'orientale, afferrando la fiaschetta che lei gli porgeva.

"È una ricetta di famiglia, è tè…" - ridacchiò lei, mentre il ragazzo prendeva un lungo sorso gettando la testa all'indietro.

"ricavato solo da puro malto d'orzo invecchiato 15 anni in botti che hanno contenuto sherry".

Lui tossì, quasi soffocato dal liquore.

"Forte, eh?" disse lei con un sorrisetto, dandogli un'energica pacca sulla schiena "La madre di Vanessa era irlandese".

Sato si prese la testa tra le mani, sconvolto.

"Ma come è possibile?" mormorò "Come ha potuto arrivare fino a questo punto?".

"Come…come…con una come lei!?".

L'anziana nobildonna lo folgorò con lo sguardo.

"Bravo" replicò la lady, con aria indignata "è quello che dico anche io: come ha potuto?".

"È assurdo…"

"Sì, proprio assurdo".

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, rimuginando.

"Come ha potuto" riprese la donna "proprio lei, la figlia del Barone Wynstan Warfield confondersi con uno…uno…come si dice? Con uno _yankee_ , uno che pagherebbe fior di quattrini pur di avere non dico un fantasma di famiglia, ma almeno un nonno".

"E poi, Giusto Cielo!" continuò, mentre Bruce la fissava allibito "Quel suo terribile accento!".

"E quella sua automobile, mio Dio" assunse un'espressione disgustata "Rossa, così chiassosa: sembra uscita da un rodeo di mandriani, o da un qualche telefilm poliziesco di serie B".

Il giapponese era sbalordito.

La lady scosse il capo.

"Sono sicura che in questo momento il mio povero fratello si sta rivoltando nella tomba" sogghignò.

L'uomo le prese di mano la fiaschetta e trangugiò avidamente un altro sorso.

Era uno dei pochi momenti in cui Bruce Sato era rimasto letteralmente senza parole.

 **Note &credits: **dunque, cari lettori,come avrete certamente capito io ADORORose Warfield. È assolutamente fantastica.

E mi piaceva che desse una bella lezione a Bruce e a chi come lui guarda Vanessa dall'alto in basso. La sua battuta (" _uno che pagherebbe fior di quattrini pur di avere non dico un fantasma di famiglia, ma almeno un nonno_ ") è una citazione da "Il fantasma di Canterville", dove pure si gioca molto su questioni come la stranezza dell'accento _yankee_ e la reazione un po' snob degli inglesi rispetto alle abitudini degli americani.

Il titolo cita la bellissima canzone di Phil Collins che, peraltro, era quasi coeva rispetto a M.A.S.K. (uscì nel 1984).


	20. Love is all around me

Ragazzi, perdonatemi, stavolta mi sa di avere davvero esagerato… ma mi sono troppo divertita a scrivere 'sta cosa!

18 MESI PIU' TARDI

 **LOVE IS ALL AROUND ME**

Rose Warfield scorse rapidamente la pila di telegrammi che si erano ammucchiati sul tavolino della stanza da letto.

A un tratto assunse un'espressione seccata.

"Oh" fece con disappunto "il Principe Carlo non verrà… se il tuo povero padre fosse stato vivo non ci avrebbe mai fatto un simile torto".

"Mio Dio" esclamò Vanessa con tono affranto, passandosi per la terza volta il mascara sulle ciglia "Sua Altezza il Principe di Galles non verrà!".

Fece una smorfia di disperazione esagerata.

"Quando Matt lo saprà ne avrà il cuore spezzato".

In quell'istante, udì bussare alla porta e scattò in piedi.

"Oh, questa deve essere Gwen, finalmente! Cominciavo a preoccuparmi".

Scalza, incespicando nell'orlo lungo abito bianco, corse verso la porta e l'aprì per poi richiuderla subito dopo con uno strillo.

"Ma sei per caso impazzito!" gridò, la schiena contro l'uscio "Non sai che porta malissimo che lo sposo veda la sposa prima delle nozze?".

Dall'altra parte, Matt rise di gusto.

"Non credevo che tu fossi così superstiziosa! E poi mi pare che abbiamo affrontato ostacoli ben più seri prima di finire qui, oggi..".

"Scherzi?" ribatté lei, serissima "Abbiamo già cominciato col piede sbagliato tante di quelle cose che almeno oggi vorrei che fosse tutto perfetto".

"Ok" replicò lui, rassegnato "ma…a proposito di perfezione: tra gli invitati comincia a serpeggiare il malcontento, credo che Dusty abbia anche cercato di corrompere i camerieri per avere di nascosto un anticipo del buffet".

La rossa sorrise.

Dico sul serio" proseguì l'uomo "C'è qualche problema?".

"Oh, no" rispose Vanessa "solo la mia damigella d'onore che non arriva…"

Lui sbuffò e lei tacque un istante.

"Come vanno le cose là fuori?" chiese poi.

"Il solito manicomio" rispose Matt "tuo zio Patrick e Alex stanno litigando come sempre - credo che stiano ridiscutendo il Trattato Anglo-Irlandese del 1921".

"Scott sta tentando di convincere il direttore del quartetto d'archi a lasciargli suonare _Satisfaction_ insieme a loro".

Già, la chitarra elettrica… l'ultima passione di quella piccola peste di ragazzino, adesso diventato una piccola peste di adolescente.

Vanessa ridacchiò e parve finalmente rilassarsi.

"E Iris? Dov'è la nostra _flower girl_?" domandò.

"Gloria le sta insegnando a cambiare la coppa dell'olio di Gator" ribatté lo sposo, con naturalezza.

"EH?!"

"No, scherzo" la tranquillizzò "è con Bruce, le sta leggendo una favola".

"Dio Santo, quell'uomo è fantastico" fece lei "molto meglio di qualsiasi babysitter su piazza".

"La piccola gli da grandi soddisfazioni" disse Matt con un sorriso "è l'unica che riesca sempre a capire i suoi strambi modi di dire".

"Beh, in questo è decisamente tutta suo padre!".

"No, davvero" concluse lui "adesso vado da loro, ma non so per quanto ancora riuscirò a trattenerli".

Se n'era appena andato che il telefono sul comodino prese a squillare.

"Oh grazie al cielo, Gwen, sei tu!" esclamò Vanessa "Dimmi che stai arrivando… fa' presto, qui c'è il tuo vestito…".

Rimase in ascolto qualche secondo, pietrificata.

 _No, non è possibile. Perché proprio oggi!_

"Cosa? Ma come è potuto accadere?"

Scosse la testa.

"No… non preoccuparti. Farò in qualche modo, l'importante è che non sia niente di grave".

"Sì…sì, ci sentiamo…" disse fiaccamente.

Riagganciò e si accasciò sul letto, disperata.

"Lo sapevo, lo sapevo" mormorò "sapevo che oggi sarebbe stato un disastro totale".

"Mia cara" le dice Rose, senza perdere la sua abituale compostezza "ma si può sapere come mai sei così nervosa? Oggi dovrebbe essere il giorno più bello della tua vita: stai per sposare l'uomo dei tuoi sogni, avete una figlia meravigliosa, sei circondata da persone che ti vogliono bene…".

"Beh" replicò lei, pensierosa "non proprio tutti".

Si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro.

"Loro non mi accetteranno mai. Mi tollerano per affetto verso Matt, ma per loro sarò sempre e solo Vanessa Warfield la criminale, la ladra".

"Stai esagerando come al solito" replicò la lady.

Lei scosse il capo

"Invece è vero. Lo so, lo sento.

E del resto come dargli torto? È la verità.

La cosa peggiore è che non cambierà mai.

Forse dovrei lasciare perdere tutto… forse il fatto che Gwen non riesca a venire è un segno del destino".

Oh, Giusto cielo!" esclamò Rose spazientita "Non ricominciare!".

"Beh anche volendo" ribatté lei, demoralizzata "non posso sposarmi senza una damigella d'onore".

ooOOoo

Era dal giorno del funerale di zia Francine, quasi quindici anni prima, che Dusty Hayes non indossava un completo con cravatta; però si trattava davvero di un'occasione speciale e lui era molto fiero di essere stato scelto per l'importante ruolo dell' _usher_ , per cui aveva accettato di buon grado di sottoporsi a quella tortura e adesso, tutto compenetrato, aspettava all'ingresso della piccola cappella gotica che iniziassero ad arrivare gli ospiti.

Stava per scendere la sera, ma l'aria era ancora tiepida: era uno di quei momenti toccanti in cui la Terra è così ben intonata agli uomini che sembra impossibile che tutti non siamo felici.

Dusty spinse lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, dove il cielo iniziava appena a tingersi delle sfumature aranciate del tramonto, e gli sfuggì un sospiro: lui non poteva certo essere definito un tipo contemplativo, però accidenti se quel posto non era assolutamente stupendo!

Si guardò intorno, chiedendosi se i suoi amici stessero ancora ciondolando davanti al bar e come potessero già a quell'ora aver voglia di un drink nonostante fossero immersi in un'atmosfera tanto suggestiva.

A un tratto si presentò un signore allampanato con addosso un variopinto kilt: il suo arrivo colse di sorpresa il cowboy, che lo squadrò da capo a piedi allibito come se avesse visto uno dei tori dei rodeo che gli erano familiari in piedi sulla soglia, con tra gli zoccoli un bouquet di rose rosse.

L'altro lo guardò con severità e Dusty si riscosse, ricordando ciò che gli avevano spiegato sui pittoreschi costumi della popolazione locale, sfoderò il suo migliore sorriso e chiese, fiero: "Sposa o sposo?".

Lo scozzese aggrottò le sopracciglia cespugliose e replicò piccato: "È assolutamente ovvio che non sono né l'uno né l'altra: si metta gli occhiali, giovanotto!".

Era dal giorno del funerale di zia Francine, circa quindici anni prima, che Dusty Hayes non indossava un completo con cravatta; per cui non aveva minimamente pensato di staccare da un polsino della giacca la targhetta in stoffa con la scritta CUCITO A MANO.

Era stata Gloria, a colazione, a farglielo notare.

"Forse dovresti toglierla" aveva detto la ragazza.

"No, ce la lascio, così si capisce che non è un vestito da quattro soldi" aveva replicato lui.

Adesso, però, l'uomo dallo sguardo altezzoso fissò la targhetta con aria di sufficienza mentre gli passava accanto e d'improvviso Dusty comprese come mai a quell'ora i suoi amici fossero già alla ricerca di un drink. E bello forte pure.

Diede un'occhiata fuori e, visto che non c'era nessun altro in giro, decise che era arrivato il momento di sperimentare il tanto celebrato wisky scozzese.

Davanti al bar trovò Alex, Bruce, Gloria e Buddie intenti a chiacchierare, decisamente più rilassati di lui.

Chiese il drink, ricordando al barman che desiderava una dose abbondante di ghiaccio, e prendendo il bicchiere non fece caso al sorrisetto schifato del ragazzo lentigginoso.

Ghiaccio nello scotch?

Levò gli occhi al cielo, disgustato.

Il texano bevve un sorso e per poco non gli si aggrovigliarono le budella. Il penoso tentativo di nascondere che stava per rimanere soffocato non migliorò l'opinione del barman nei suoi confronti.

Per fortuna, invece, i suoi amici erano assorti in altri pensieri.

"Allora" domandò Bruce "avete notizie di Brad? Ce la fa a venire?".

Buddie scosse la testa.

"No, pare che sia in tournée in America Latina con la sua band… in realtà mi sa che non gli è mai andata giù questa storia".

"E perché, a qualcuno di noi è mai andata giù?" scherzò Gloria, bevendo un sorso dal suo Martini.

Si guardarono in silenzio per qualche istante, come a cercare conforto gli uni negli altri.

"Mah…credo che per uno come lui" pontificò lo zoologo, che per l'occasione aveva riesumato il fantastico kilt verde e rosso che lo zio James gli aveva regalato tanti anni prima, quando aveva lasciato il suo paese per andare a lavorare negli States "sia assolutamente irresistibile l'idea di essere stato lui a "salvarla", di avere cambiato in modo così profondo la sua vita…".

Bruce lo interruppe, con un sorriso enigmatico.

"Forse il vento può fare ciò che il martello non era riuscito a fare" disse lentamente.

In mezzo agli sguardi perplessi dei presenti e non essendoci Matt a disposizione a fare da interprete, rappresentò una vera fortuna l'intervento di Gloria.

"Bah, secondo me" esclamò la ragazza, vuotando il bicchiere "è inutile scervellarsi, tanto non si riesce mai a capire fino in fondo gli amori degli altri".

Aveva analizzato infinite volte, con mente tagliente come una lama, quella singolare situazione: due persone che più diverse non ci si poteva immaginare, lontane anni luce l'una dall'altra, si erano incontrate per caso o per destino e la vita di tutte e due era cambiata, per sempre.

Buddie scosse la testa e disse "Non lo so… so soltanto che io sono sconcertato e profondamente invidioso di chiunque sia capace di prendersi un impegno come quello che loro si assumeranno oggi".

Spostò gli occhi sulla ragazza.

"Io non credo che ci riuscirei e a loro va tutta la mia ammirazione".

Seguitò a fissarla con intensità, ma lei distolse lo sguardo.

 **Note &credits: **dunque, pare che Alex Sector parli con un forbito accento inglese, per cui ho immaginato che fosse tale e avesse ragione di accapigliarsi con qualche parente irlandese della sposa. L' _usher_ nel matrimonio inglese è un amico della coppia che svolge il ruolo di cerimoniere, accogliendo gli ospiti; la battuta (" _Sposa o sposo?". "È assolutamente ovvio che non sono né l'uno né l'altra: si metta gli occhiali, giovanotto!_ ") è una citazione dal film "Quattro matrimoni e un funerale", cui appartiene anche la simpatica canzone che da il titolo al capitolo.

La _flower girl_ , secondo il cerimoniale, è una bambina che sparge petali di fiori all'ingresso della sposa.

A Vanessa manca una damigella d'onore…come risolverà la cosa? Oppure il matrimonio più sballato del secolo salterà all'ultimo momento?

Infine, cosa nascondono secondo voi Gloria e Buddie?

"Forse il vento può fare ciò che il martello non era riuscito a fare" è la citazione di uno dei famosi Sato-ismi del nostro amico giapponese, effettivamente pronunciato nell'episodio "Magma Mole".


	21. The power of love

Attenzione, appassionati di M.A.S.K.: qui ci sono tutti, o quasi, e c'è una sorpresa inaspettata. Slash alert nel finale.

 **THE POWER OF LOVE**

Vanessa sedeva pensierosa sul letto guardandosi le unghie, mentre i minuti scivolavano inesorabilmente verso il disastro.

A un tratto la porta che si spalancò all'improvviso la fece scattare istintivamente in piedi, ma il migliore addestramento del mondo non l'avrebbe preparata a ciò che stava per vedere.

Di fronte a lei, sulla soglia, c'era Gloria Baker con addosso il vestito che lei e Gwen avevano scelto per la damigella d'onore.

Sgranò gli occhi, sbalordita, senza riuscire a dire niente.

"Beh, allora?" fece l'altra, brusca "Ti sbrighi? Abbiamo un matrimonio da portare a termine…tra un po' gli invitati cominceranno a pensare che te la sei svignata col testimone dello sposo!".

Vanessa tossicchiò imbarazzata "Con il dovuto rispetto, ma Duane Kennedy non è esattamente il mio tipo".

"Ecco, appunto" ribatté la bruna "andiamo!".

"Ma tu…"

"Già, io…" replicò.

"…e sbrigati, prima che cambi idea".

"Ma io non voglio che tu…"

"La pianti? Non sono entrata in questo ridicolo vestito da meringa… né sopporto questi strumenti di tortura " sollevò la gonna mostrando un paio di decolletè color crema tacco 12 "per niente!".

"No, davvero" esitò la sposa "lo so che tra noi non è mai corso buon sangue. Che né tu né gli altri avete mai accettato davvero questo rapporto. E sinceramente non posso darvi torto, certo io non sono il tipo di donna che avreste visto accanto a Matt".

Gloria sospirò sonoramente e poi sorrise, per la prima volta.

"In effetti nessuno di noi avrebbe scommesso un dollaro su voi due insieme…"

"Lo so" la anticipò Vanessa "ma io non posso vivere senza di lui".

"Fammi finire" riprese Gloria "Non avremmo scommesso che sarebbe durata nemmeno un mese, e invece…" le si avvicinò e la guardò con inaspettata dolcezza.

E invece io non l'ho mai visto così in pace con se stesso come in quest'ultimo anno".

Scosse la testa.

"Per qualche oscura ragione, tu riesci a renderlo felice come nessun altra".

Vanessa sorrise a sua volta.

"Andiamo" disse l'altra "pare che sposarsi non sia poi una cosa così difficile: devi solo rispondere di sì a tutte le domande che ti fanno".

"Allora, pace?".

Tese la mano all'ex nemica.

Gloria per tutta risposta le si avvicinò, le diede un bacetto sulla guancia e confermò "Pace!".

Poi, le sussurrò in un orecchio "Se gli fai del male, giuro che ti uccido".

ooOoo

"Allora, ricapitoliamo" mormorò Gloria con aria compunta.

" _Qualcosa di nuovo…"_

Vanessa annuì e tirandosi indietro i capelli mostrò lo splendido paio di orecchini di perle che le scintillavano alle orecchie. Il suo sorriso pareva dire: è chiaro che sposare un milionario presenta qualche vantaggio.

" _Qualcosa di vecchio_ " proseguì Gloria.

Allora l'altra accarezzò la seta che le fasciava i fianchi. Sorrise con dolcezza e rispose: "Questo era l'abito da sposa di mia madre".

L'agente di M.A.S.K. fece una smorfia, stupefatta.

Incredibile, considerò, come quella donna fosse sempre un'autentica miniera di sorprese! Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere tanto sentimentale?

"Perfetto" commentò.

"Riguardo a _qualcosa di blu_ " l'anticipò a quel punto la rossa "adesso ti svelo un segreto…".

Sollevò il bordo della gonna rivelando che nella parte interna dell'orlo era stato cucito un pezzo di nastro di quel colore e sorrise.

Gloria si strinse nelle spalle.

"Mah, sinceramente non credo proprio che ti ruberò l'idea…" disse, fissando il pavimento.

Spostò per un istante lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra vicina, come assorta nei suoi pensieri.

La voce angosciata di Vanessa la richiamò alla realtà.

"Oh, merda!" si agitò la sposa "Lo sapevo che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto".

L'altra le rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa.

"Gwen, la mia amica…" replicò la sposa, avvilita "eravamo d'accordo che mi avrebbe prestato lei una spilla di famiglia".

"Già" fece Gloria, pensierosa "dimenticavo _qualcosa di prestato_ ".

Vanessa scosse la testa.

"E adesso?".

"Certo" disse l'altra "non puoi farne a meno: un matrimonio come questo non ha bisogno di infrangere altre tradizioni secolari".

La sposa aggrottò le ciglia, indecisa se glissare o gratificare la damigella appena ritrovata di una sonora rispostaccia.

Ma Gloria, dopo aver riflettuto un momento, schioccò le dita.

"Aspetta!" esclamò "credo proprio di aver appena avuto un'idea".

ooOoo

Il buffet, destinato a passare alla storia come la battaglia di Fort Warfield, evocò scenari da carestia. Scott fu strenuamente impegnato in combattimenti corpo a corpo con invitati di tutte le età, posseduti da terribili demoni predatori, ai quali riuscì a sgraffignare tartine, stuzzichini e dolcetti.

Nel tentativo di conquistare un'oliva infilzò con uno stuzzicadenti il dito di un'anziana parente della sposa. Il latrato che ne seguì ruppe per un istante l'armonia del luogo e della circostanza.

A un tratto, Matt sollevò al cielo il calice di cristallo.

"Se il mio amatissimo padre fosse qui adesso" disse con voce ferma nel silenzio generale.

Vanessa capì subito che stava tentando di non scoppiare a ridere.

"Forse farebbe lui questo discorso al posto mio. So già cosa mi direbbe: figliolo, la sposa è un incanto, ma chi diavolo sono quei cretini con la gonna?".

Fissò tutti gli invitati intorno a loro, uno per uno.

"Sono sicuro che molti di voi si saranno chiesti perché abbiamo scelto di assumerci un impegno così serio e di farlo alla presenza delle persone che ci sono più care… beh, oltre che per vedere Alex Sector senza pantaloni, ovviamente…".

Nel dir questo sollevò il calice verso il rosso agente di M.A.S.K. che ricambiò il pensiero vuotando un ennesimo bicchiere, tra le risate generali.

"Come disse John Lennon, che è venuto a mancare nello stesso anno in cui è morto mio padre…" proseguì.

"L'amore è la risposta, e voi lo sapete bene!".

Vanessa si alzò in piedi e prese a sua volta in mano un bicchiere pieno a metà di champagne.

"So che sto contravvenendo a un'altra consolidata tradizione, ma sento la necessità di dire qualcosa anche io".

Volse lo sguardo intorno, soffermandosi su Gloria e sui suoi amici.

"Per prima cosa, ringrazio infinitamente gli invitati americani per essere venuti così numerosi…"

Dusty applaudì vigorosamente, Buddie e Julio sorrisero.

"…quanto agli ospiti inglesi" sorrise, ammiccante "temevo che aver invitato tanti americani vi avrebbe scoraggiati!".

Dai presenti si levarono risate e applausi soffocati.

"Quella ragazza è una forza…" mormorò Alex nell'orecchio di Bruce, che annuì divertito.

Poi Vanessa si fece più seria, guardò suo marito e gli prese la mano.

"Ho conosciuto la tua debolezza e la tua forza e le ho amate entrambe fin dal primo momento".

Sorrise.

"Tu hai conosciuto la parte peggiore di me prima di ogni altra e mi hai scelta lo stesso".

"Sei il grande amore della mia vita e questo non cambierà mai, qualunque cosa possa accadere in futuro".

Tra gli applausi, lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra.

Molti di voi hanno già fatto quest'esperienza…per me invece è la prima volta, ma devo ammettere che…".

Si strinse a lui.

"…fa sentire bene".

"Il matrimonio mi è sempre sembrato qualcosa da cui scappare a tutti i costi. Mi è sempre sembrato così… soffocante. È come dover ammettere di non potercela fare senza un'altra persona.

Ma non è così, adesso lo so".

"So che voglio stare con te per sempre".

"Ah, un'altra cosa…" riprese dopo un istante "Qualcuno degli invitati mi ha rivelato confidenzialmente che se con Matt non dovesse funzionare vorrebbe prendere il suo posto…"

Dalla folla di invitati si levarono risatine sommesse, Matt finse di accigliarsi.

"Voglio dire" concluse Vanessa cercando di non ridere a sua volta "grazie, lo terrò presente!".

ooOoo

In giardino, Rose Warfield chiacchierava da un po' con Duane Kennedy e signora.

"Potrei trasferirmi in America" disse a un tratto con voce flautata.

"Non credo che le piacerebbe l'America" replicò missis Kennedy con un certo sussiego "noi non abbiamo né rovine, né curiosità artistiche…".

"Né rovine, né curiosità artistiche?" rispose la lady con il suo più smagliante sorriso.

"Però avete la vostra Marina e le vostre maniere!".

ooOoo

"Oh, Cal, che bello vederti!" esclamò Ace Riker "E come sta la tua meravigliosa fidanzata?"

"Non è più la mia fidanzata…"

"Ah, peccato…comunque fossi in te non la rimpiangerei, so che mentre stavate insieme si scopava Brad Turner nel caso che tra voi fosse finita!".

"…è diventata mia moglie".

"Eccellente, davvero eccellente, congratulazioni!" balbettò l'altro, per poi eclissarsi il più velocemente possibile.

ooOoo

Il clima era decisamente allegro, anche grazie alla ricchezza e alla varietà del buffet delle bevande, e tutti si divertivano o almeno parevano divertirsi un mondo.

Quando Vanessa si tolse la giarrettiera e la lanciò con un gesto elegante, l'inverecondo indumento - dopo una lunga parabola - andò a impigliarsi sul testone metallico di T-Bob.

"Yuppiiii, yahooo!" nitrì Dusty, assestandogli una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena.

"Farai una carriera sexy!".

ooOoo

Bruce ridacchiò.

"Ricordo la prima volta che ho visto Alex sulla pista da ballo: ho temuto che lo incriminassero per atti osceni!" esclamò.

Quel che nessuno si aspettava fu che d'improvviso il rosso zoologo attraversasse la sala e, afferrato l'orientale per un braccio, lo trascinasse con sé al centro della stanza; lì, in mezzo agli ultimi invitati che ancora resistevano al sonno e all'alcool, lo attirò a sé, lo strinse forte e lo baciò.

Lo baciò con foga, tenendogli il viso fermo con le mani come se la sua bocca fosse una coppa dalla quale bere grandi sorsate di nettare lieve per dissetarsi.

Due o tre calici di cristallo s'infransero rumorosamente sul pavimento, Gloria rischiò di soffocarsi con l'ultimo sorso del suo ennesimo drink, Buddie sgranò gli occhi, Dusty non trattenne un'imprecazione e i baffi scuri di Julio Lopez fremettero appena quando sollevò gli occhi al cielo come a dire _lo sapevo!_

Vanessa ridacchiò, considerando che da quel momento in poi non sarebbero più stati lei e Matt la coppia peggio assortita.

ooOoo

La serata volgeva ormai al termine.

Come spesso era accaduto in passato, il wiskey aveva appianato le dispute diplomatiche tra Irlanda e Inghilterra: Alex Sector e Patrick O' Brien, abbracciati, cantavano a squarciagola davanti a una bottiglia semivuota.

 _Twas Murphy Delany, so funny and frisky_

 _Stept into a shebeen shop to get his skin full_

 _He reeled out again pretty well lined with wiskey,_

 _As fresh as a shamrock, as blind as a bull_

Con un sorrisetto, Matt passò loro accanto considerando che le condizioni dei due amici somigliavano un bel po' a quelle dell'eroe della divertente canzonaccia da osteria.

ooOoo

"E questo?" esclamò Matt fissando sbalordito l'orologio-comunicatore azzurro al polso di sua moglie.

"Conosci la filastrocca…" replicò lei " _Qualcosa di prestato_ :mi serviva e Gloria ha risolto a modo suo".

L'uomo sorrise e scosse la testa.

"Assurdo… solo lei poteva essere tradizionalista come te su queste cose".

"Sai che in fondo sono un'inguaribile romantica".

"Credimi" continuò Matt, senza smettere di sorridere "in te non c'è proprio niente di guaribile".

"Però non è fantastico? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che mi avresti vista con uno di questi addosso?" lo provocò lei.

"So che stona un tantino col mio vestito, ma non ho resistito alla tentazione.

Ho sempre desiderato possederne uno!" lo prese in giro.

"Guarda che all'epoca in cui ci servivano chi li portava doveva obbedirmi ciecamente" ribatté lui, socchiudendo le palpebre.

"Uhm…" fece lei.

"Mai un ammutinamento contro questo padrone così intransigente?"

"Mai, ero un sovrano assai illuminato".

Gli si avvicinò, maliziosa.

"Praticavi anche lo _jus primae noctis_? No perché questa informazione potrebbe interessarmi".

Lui ignorò la domanda.

"A proposito di questo genere di cose" continuò lei "prima ho visto Gloria e Buddie sulla pista che ballavano un lento stretti stretti".

"Oh" fece lui, divertito.

"E pensare che io ho sempre creduto che lei avesse un debole per te".

"E anche se fosse?".

Vanessa lo guardò storto, mimando con la mano il gesto di tagliargli la gola da parte a parte.

"Zac!" ridacchiò.

Lui sorrise a sua volta.

"Lo sai che una donna per interessarmi deve avere una fedina penale con sopra almeno una rapina a mano armata".

"Ottima risposta, Trakker" lo baciò sulle labbra "davvero un'ottima risposta".

 **Note &credits: **vabbe', in questo capitolo c'è un po' di tutto. Citazioni da "Quattro matrimoni e un funerale" (il discorso di Matt e l'intervento di Vanessa, ma anche la battuta tra Ace Riker e Calhoun Burns) e Oscar Wilde (la battuta perfida di Rose Warfield ai Kennedy è rubata a "Il fantasma di Canterville"), nonché la celebre canzoncina "Murphy Delany" citata anche nei racconti irlandesi di fantasmi di J.S. Le Fanu.

Il titolo, infine, rende omaggio all'indimenticabile canzone di Céline Dion.

Coraggio, ragazzi, ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta: il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo!


	22. I will always love you

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

"Dormi, amore mio" sussurrò dolcemente Vanessa, deponendo la bimba nella culla.

La piccola le stringeva con forza il dito nella manina grassottella.

Un tipetto deciso, pensò l'ex ladra.

La guardò con immensa tenerezza e le lasciò una carezza sui soffici capelli fulvi.

Una piccola strega Warfield fatta e finita, come diceva di lei lo zio Patrick con il suo colorito modo di esprimersi.

"No, tesoro" mormorò "sarà meglio che tu abbia preso decisamente più da tuo padre che da tua madre.

Per il tuo bene".

"Per il bene di tutti noi" si corresse.

Scivolò silenziosa fuori dalla stanza e andò verso il giardino.

Ormai la festa era finita, quasi tutti gli invitati erano andati a casa oppure dormivano.

Passando accanto al boudoir di zia Rose, la sua attenzione fu però attirata da alcune voci allegre.

Si affacciò e, senza essere vista, scorse Bruce Sato impegnato in una partita all'ultimo sangue di burraco con l'attempata lady e due nobildonne dai capelli color ciclamino.

Avevano tutti l'aria di divertirsi un sacco.

Con un sorrisetto, considerò che anche se la partenza del rapporto tra Rose e il giapponese non era stata delle migliori, poi il giovane era diventato il beniamino della ristretta cerchia delle aristocratiche amiche di famiglia.

Rabbrividì.

Carampane con un'insostenibile puzza sotto il naso: incredibile come potessero andare così a genio a Bruce!

Attraversò la casa senza far rumore e uscì nell'aria fresca della notte.

Passando accanto al grande albero di tasso, udì una risata soffocata e si bloccò.

"Essere qui, oggi, mi ha fatto riflettere su alcune cose…"

Era la voce di Buddie.

Con chi stava parlando? La cosa si faceva interessante.

Vanessa tacque e attese.

"Insomma" proseguì il mago dei travestimenti "guarda cosa sta succedendo intorno a noi: Bruce e Alex, chi l'avrebbe mai detto?".

Gloria scosse la testa, ancora incredula.

"Per tutti questi anni siamo stati single e fieri di esserlo" disse poi la bruna, non senza dolcezza "e invece due di noi erano virtualmente sposati e non ce ne siamo accorti".

Oh, Gloria - pensò Vanessa con un sorriso.

Buddie annuì.

"E Vanessa e Matt?" continuò il giovane "Se due persone tanto diverse decidono di passare tutta la vita insieme vuol dire che l'amore è veramente una forza potente".

Esitò un istante, fissando Gloria con intensità.

"E noi non possiamo fare niente, se non accettarlo".

La ragazza piegò la testa da un lato, interrogativa.

"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?" gli domandò.

Lui si mordicchiò il labbro e guardò per un momento in alto.

"Sai? Oggi ho definitivamente capito che io e il matrimonio non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro".

Gloria non trattenne un sospiro e fece per rientrare in casa.

"No, aspetta!" la trattenne lui.

"Io oggi mi sono reso conto anche di un'altra cosa".

Parve cercare le parole più adatte.

"Ecco, io ho capito di essere perdutamente innamorato di una donna…".

"Voglio dire: io e te, pensi che noi due, magari dopo aver passato un altro po' di tempo insieme…".

Gloria lo fissò stupita: Buddie Hawks, il caro amico che da qualche tempo era diventato per lei qualcosa di molto più speciale, era palesemente in imbarazzo.

Non l'aveva mai visto così e d'un tratto si rese conto che nessuno dei suoi sofisticati travestimenti e trucchi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in quel momento.

Il giovane deglutì, s'inginocchiò e prese la mano di Gloria.

"Credi che il fatto di _non sposarmi_ è una possibilità che potresti valutare in qualche modo? Voglio dire: per il resto della tua vita?".

Sorrise timidamente.

"Vuoi?" ripeté.

Gloria sorrise e le sembrò di averlo fatto per la prima volta nella sua vita.

Un sorriso dolce come quando le nuvole si disperdono in un soffio, lasciando apparire il cielo azzurro e la luce alla stessa velocità con cui gli angoli della bocca si sollevano e quelli degli occhi si assottigliano; un sorriso puro, radioso, così disarmante da commuovere, sano e innocente.

"Lo voglio" rispose, senza esitare.

Nell'oscurità, Vanessa li vide baciarsi appassionatamente e sorrise a sua volta.

In fondo, non era passato molto tempo da quando aveva ricevuto la proposta più strana della sua vita.

 _Matt non si era ancora abituato - considerò divertita - ad avere una ladra in giro per casa. O forse (ma questo lo pensò soltanto tempo dopo) l'aveva lasciato lì di proposito._

 _Brandendo il raffinato astuccio di raso come un'arma carica, fece irruzione nel suo studio._

" _E questo cosa significa?" lo aggredì._

 _Lui sollevò gli occhi dai documenti che aveva davanti e la fissò. Non era sorpreso, no, né arrabbiato… pareva anzi divertirsi un mondo._

 _Chiuse la cartellina sulla scrivania e si alzò, andando verso di lei._

" _Devo dire che non è la reazione che mi aspettavo" disse, incrociando le braccia._

" _Come sempre" aggiunse con un sorrisetto._

" _No, dico davvero…"._

 _Vanessa era in difficoltà e non riusciva a nasconderlo._

… _non sarà per Iris, vero? Perché sai che per lei non cambierebbe niente"._

" _Iris c'entra meno di quanto pensi"._

" _E allora… perché? Perché una cosa del genere?"._

 _Era un fiume in piena._

" _Sai che sarebbe un disastro: i-io ho un pessimo carattere, i tuoi amici mi odiano e poi c'è il mio passato…"_

 _Scosse la testa._

"… _nessuno lo conosce meglio di te"._

" _Appunto" replicò il milionario con un sospiro._

 _Le si avvicinò ancora, il suo sguardo la accarezzava._

" _Tu sei la persona più complicata che io abbia mai conosciuto e so già che mi farai impazzire. Però ti amo e - che Dio mi aiuti - voglio sposarti"._

 _Questa volta era il turno di Vanessa di rimanere senza parole._

 _Lo fissò, incredula, senza riuscire a muoversi né a parlare._

" _Non intendo mettermi in ginocchio" insisté Matt._

 _Con aria decisa, le prese la mano destra e ci mise dentro la scatolina di raso._

" _Quindi adesso - per favore - vuoi deciderti ad accettare il mio maledetto anello?"._

 _Allora fu lei a sorridere._

 _Aprì l'astuccio e tenne tra le dita il gioiello._

" _Sai che non cambierò mai il mio cognome?" disse, fissandolo._

" _Vanessa Trakker…. vuoi scherzare? Suona malissimo!" replicò lui, con esagerato disgusto._

" _Puoi tenere il tuo"._

" _E che non potrai mai divorziare?" aggiunse la ex criminale, le labbra scarlatte appena dischiuse._

" _Perché ti soffocherei nel sonno con un cuscino"._

" _Ecco, è proprio questo il tipo di impegno che cerco" rise lui "Ti ho mai detto che mi piace il tuo modo di ragionare?"._

 _Vanessa gli porse l'anello con il più splendente dei suoi sorrisi e continuò a sorridere mentre lui glielo infilava al dito._

 _Squadrò il gioiello, con aria critica._

" _Mmm… è un po' largo" mormorò "ma niente che non si possa sistemare…_

" _Ho avuto tra le mani decine di gemme e gioielli favolosi, ma non avevo mai portato un diamante al dito"._

" _E non hai dovuto nemmeno rubarlo…" la prese in giro Matt._

" _Molto spiritoso" replicò lei con una smorfia._

" _Questa me la paghi, davvero"._

ooOoo

"Davvero, ti capita mai di ripensare a loro?" insisté Matt.

"Vorresti che ti dicessi di no, vero?"

Lui scosse la testa.

"So che non sarebbe possibile. Mayhem e gli altri sono stati una parte importante - anche se folle, sconclusionata e pericolosa - della tua vita".

"È così. Una parte che sono felice sia finita per sempre".

"Però..."

"Però?"

"Stavo pensando" Vanessa era molto seria "se il bambino sarà un maschio mi piacerebbe chiamarlo Miles, che ne dici? Non suonerebbe bene? Sarebbe quasi un ossimoro".

Matt era allibito.

"Ma…ma, vuoi dire che tu?".

La rossa scoppiò a ridere.

Lui si rilassò e sorrise a sua volta.

"Stavi scherzando?!"

"Finché non saprai vedere i miei bluff sarò sicura che sei completamente in mio potere…" ridacchiò lei.

"Fossi in te non mi preoccuperei dei tuoi bluff " replicò Matt rovesciandola sull'erba e iniziando a baciarle il collo "ma del nome del tuo secondo figlio…".

Il rumore di un bacio coprì una risata soffocata.

La sposa si guardò intorno.

"Qui?"

Lo sposo annuì, sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo stellato sopra di loro.

"Tecnicamente è la nostra prima notte di nozze. E comunque non sarebbe una cosa del tutto nuova per noi".margherita

Annulla modifiche

Il tuo contributo sarà utilizzato per migliorare la qualità della traduzione e può essere mostrato agli utenti in modo anonimo

Contribuisci

Chiudi

Grazie.

Contribuisci a migliorare la qualità di traduzione

Contribuisci a migliorare Google Traduttore

Lui nascose la testa tra i suoi capelli profumati. Dio sa se non aveva voluto innamorarsi di lei. Eppure, Dio sa come se n'era innamorato!

"La porta dell'avvenire sta per aprirsi davanti a noi" disse nel suo cuore Vanessa Warfield.

"Io sono sulla soglia; c'è soltanto questa porta e soltanto ciò che vi è nascosto dietro". "E io non ho paura".

 **FINE**

Benebenebene, così siamo giunti alla fine di questa storia: per me è stato molto bello riuscire a metterla finalmente tutta nero su bianco, era un'idea che mi frullava in testa da tanto tanto tempo. Grazie a tutti coloro che l'hanno letta e, condividendola, hanno conosciuto una piccola parte di me.

Alla prossima, sempre con Matt&co.

 **P.S.** il dialogo tra Buddie e Gloria cita l'indimenticabile finale sotto la pioggia di "Quattro matrimoni e un funerale", il titolo è un omaggio all'indimenticabile Whitney Houston.


End file.
